Chronicles of Absolution: Howl for the Sun and Moon
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.04. Roslyn Academy is considered one of the best schools in the nation. Kids of all levels and from all sides of the tracks go there... literally. Unfortunately the school also has a secret of Apocalyptic proportions and it is up to Angela, Sam and Dean to prevent the breaking of another seal that contains the ones who could put the world in darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Howl for the Sun and Moon  
**

**Chapter 1**

The night was fairly peaceful, which usually was an indicator that the night's patrol was going to be fairly easy. However that did not mean that anyone was supposed to let their guard down. If they did, they had to answer to the Head Captain and that usually was not a pleasant experience. No one wanted to mess with him when orders were disobeyed and they learned that the day he sent them to the Singer Salvage yard to be trained by her and she was a force to be reckoned with.

Quinlan looked around before advancing along the rooftop of the main hall. His patrol was a vast area but he could do it and there were the wards and other means of protecting the school. The headmaster was adamant about making the school a safe haven for all kinds of students and every school guardian had been intensely schooled in that and they were inclined to feel the same way about it considering the types of students that attended.

It was pitch black outside but Quinlan knew the layout of the property pretty well and could see what he was doing. He moved to the point and tapped on his ear, "Quinn to Ross 6-4, Main Hall reports clear."

_Roger, Ross 6-2._

Quinlan gave a slight chuckle at the response. He wasn't always the one to adhere to the correct call signals but he did his job. "Second on the way 6-4?"

_Ross 6-3on your location. ETA now._

Quinlan sensed his partner before the reply and grinned as he turned around on his perch. "Roger that 6-4." He cued off his radio and looked at his partner and grinned again. "I can see you pulled up a shift. It must be hard tearing yourself away from that noise you like to write just to spend time with me. Right Liam?"

"Aye Quinn. I'm tearing up." It was followed by laughter that was low even though Liam was in shadow most of the time.

Quinlan joined in the laughter as he took another look. "Alright. I guess we better get our shit together. We still got the rest of our territory to cover and we know the big dog is adamant about us completing shifts." He turned and took a sprint and leapt off the roof to land on the ground.

"I hear ya," Liam replied in a whisper as he took off, following Quinlan.

They scouted their section of the west side of the school in the usual spread formation. Quinlan peered through the darkness and continued forward and gave his second check in with command. It really was a slow night but he was serious about the job just like everyone else.

They were near the end of their patrol when Liam signaled that something wasn't right. Quinlan narrowed his eyes and radioed, "Ross 6-4 we've got a possible code six. We're checking it out."

_Copy that 6-2. 6-4 advancing. Location?_

"West side, sector six," Quinlan replied as he advanced to where Liam had signaled the problem.

_6-4 to 6-2 advancing to your position. Use extreme caution and secure the area._

"Roger that, 6-4," Quinlan replied in a low whisper as he advanced forward. He gave the hand signal to Liam to move to secure the area as he moved forward. He had been hoping this would be a quiet shift with the usual critters causing trouble and those were a bunch of laughs.

When they advanced they came across a body. Even though it was tempting to search, they had to secure. It was simple to do but Quinlan had a bad feeling about this one. He looked over at his partner who was securing nearby. It was somewhat a relief when the big dog arrived with his partner. Quinlan kept a lookout with Liam while they inspected the body.

"Damn. It's Professor Kaye."

"Looks like throat has been slashed."

"The wards would have reported activity."

Quinlan knew that too as he listened to the big dog and his second talk it over. The wards watched where the guardians couldn't. This couldn't happen unless it was something that wasn't covered by the wards and the school was proofed against most things… the ones that existed. So the only other option was that it was done by someone on the inside. That was bad news.

"Thinking Broken Arrow?"

"Probably," the big dog said.

"Great."

Nothing else was said since a high pitched whistle came and the big dog grunted. Quinlan snapped to attention and looked around. He called, "All units code three on the west side in sector six. Repeat code three."

Nothing else was able to be said as something attacked him from behind and shoved him forward. Quinlan hit the dirt hard and gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to go all out, he knew that he had to ascertain the danger level since it could be just plain human. In this case though, that was a moot point as he felt the hot breath and heard the snarls.

It was quick as Quinlan pushed off the ground and hurled the animal aside and was on his feet. It was a quick look and easy to see that there were intruders. Quinlan say the eyes flicker on one. How in the hell did they get in? He barked, "Liam, spread out."

Quinlan trusted his partner and his partner trusted him. They took their positions to defend the big dog, who was down. The other units were on their way but it was just his and big dog's partner and they were outnumbered by demons and they brought on a couple of hellhounds. That was just perfect.

The row of demons that stood between them and the rest of the school looked at them before charging. Quinlan jumped in the fray along with Liam and they took on the demons. Quinlan felt his teeth extend and he hissed at the demon he was in the fray with. It was like being hit by a truck but he was used to it. He dished it back and managed to drive a knife into the hellhound that would have ripped him to shreds.

One demon took off and Quinlan gave chase just as the other units came in with their gear and their abilities. They took on the others but he had to catch the other one. He chased after the demon to the point where they got in. It was right near the river that ran by the school and was right where the demon ambushed him by jumping on him.

They tumbled down the slope to near the river while grappling each other. Quinlan took a punch to the face but still managed to hold on. He took a good look and saw something that belonged to Kaye and something else. He had to get that back. He had been trained to let it go if he could tell if it was something like an essay. However he knew Kaye's specialty and it was vital that nothing was taken of value.

"So they send the youngest of you guardians. A hotshot. How pathetic."

Quinlan was normally not hot tempered and he took the job seriously. They all did since being a cocky ass was a sure way to get yourself killed. However demons invaded the school and on his watch. It was not something easily forgivable in his mind. He punched the demon and hissed, baring his fangs. The gauntlet had been thrown so it was a no holds barred.

The demon seemed to like that and was up for the fight. He struck first and followed throw with a series of punches and kicks that packed a powerful kick behind them. At one point, Quinlan was able to grab a hold of the object around the demon's neck and yanked it off when he was pushed away. He gripped it tight in his hand as he followed through with a punch.

They locked limbs and the demon said, "Kaye knows the key and upon this ground a seal we doth see."

It was poetic nonsense and meant to be annoying but it had a modicum of truth to it. Quinlan however was more interested in getting the thing back and fought harder. In the end he was knocked on his back and the demon was on top of him and he had a knife out. Quinlan struggled under the grip that was on this throat and threatened to choke the life out of him as the knife came near his neck. Of course the bastard would know how to kill someone like him.

Quinlan used every ounce of his strength to keep the knife away from him. It did come dangerously close to his neck and drew blood but a shot reverberated and the demon howled in pain as it fell off of Quinlan. He saw the residue of salt rounds in the air and it was his chance. He was up and on his feet in a flash and the flask of holy water he carried was out.

Spraying the demon, Quinlan began reciting the Latin incantation for the exorcism. It was automatic since they had been trained in that rite and to use it whenever necessary. Besides they were not given a direct order to take one alive. If they had, the other units would know about it. Right now Quinlan was doing his part in protecting the school.

The recitation went well and the demon was expelled leaving behind a dead meat suit. Quinlan gave a slight look of pity for the sap that had been taken to house the demon. He looked up at his partner as he dusted himself off, "Nice shot for a singer." He gave a slight smile to indicate that he was teasing his partner while thanking him.

"Aye and that's twice ya owe me," Liam replied. "So how did they get in?"

Quinlan took one last glance at the body and pointed. "There. The how I'm not sure but I am more interested in what the bastard wanted." He knelt by the body to do a search.

Liam stood on the lookout to make sure there were no surprises while Quinlan did his search. He still had the pendant thingy that he had ripped off. The cords were firmly entwined with his fingers so it wasn't going anywhere unless he took the time to pick out the cords. He found the property that belonged to Kaye and peered at it with interest but didn't spend too much time on it. He did find one artifact that he didn't expect and he stared at it for a time.

"Are ya making a date with him?"

Quinlan stared at the body and looked around. This was definitely a matter for the headmaster. "Liam, call in and check on big dog. We have code 43. This is a matter for the headmaster."

* * *

Even though it was late and there were classes to attend to in the morning, Jarvis Roslyn took his duties at Roslyn Academy very seriously. As part of the tradition that began with an ancestor when they first arrived in the New World, he carried it along with his sister Janine who was more of an adventurer but she doubled as a direct source of information since she was that good with people. Together they protected the school and the secrets that were a part of it.

This particular night was troublesome since it involved one of his guest faculty and it potentially involved a traitor given the first reports he had received. When he received the notice that one of the guardians called a code 43, he was up in a flash and down the stairs of his room to the office that had been the headmaster's office since the school first opened.

Roslyn Academy was considered the best in terms of education for students K-12, if one went by that system. It was modeled on the tradition of European schools and fiercely competitive in the realm of academics. A majority of their students received scholarships to attend the top notch universities in the country and some were able to attend places like Oxford. Some students came back and became full time faculty, guardians or guest/visiting faculty.

Jarvis looked at the tapestry that held the school's motto and thought back on it. The motto spoke of tolerance and acceptance of all races. When he was younger he used to laugh at that and called it his private joke since he knew what the full meaning of the motto meant. Roslyn Academy was a school of tolerance in that there were some very special students that attended there. His ancestor William Roslyn took the meaning of his name very seriously and decided to offer a haven for students with 'special circumstances' to live and study and become one with society.

Jarvis had grown up with Janine in this environment and understood fully well the hardships that existed for those students. So he did his best to stock his faculty with like-minded individuals and he succeeded pretty well. Tonight though was a harsh reminder of what was out there and he hoped that his guardians could shed some light on the matter.

The door opened and in walked one of his most senior faculty rotating his arm and making a slight face as he adjusted the muscle. Jarvis watched him and said, "Christian, are you all right? I heard there was a code six."

Christian finished rotating his shoulder. The medic was good at her job but he had to admit that he knew people who were like magicians with patch up jobs. He looked at his old friend through the ice blue eyes that were characteristic of his family and replied, "You would be right Jarvis. We had a code six on the west side in sector six."

"That's Quinlan's team right?"

"Yes. It would be better that he explain what happened." Christian made a motion and Quinlan and Liam came in. They stood respectfully behind their captain.

Jarvis was used to the almost military discipline that Christian had instilled in his guardians. When he came aboard as faculty, Jarvis was just a boy in school. At that time Christian's duties were related just to teaching and being a guardian under the last head captain. When Jarvis took over as headmaster, he appointed Christian to the head captain position.

Christian had military training before joining Roslyn and would have stayed military if it hadn't been for the fact that he would supposedly be fifty years old and still look like he was early thirties. So he joined the school and brought his military discipline with him. He revamped the guardians and taught them how to surveillance the area and codes for reporting in. Jarvis had been in full support and authorized the equipment upgrades for radios and earwigs and other types of equipment. Now it was paying off in that the guardians were good at patrolling and it didn't disrupt the daily routine of the students.

Jarvis looked at Quinlan and Liam. They were the youngest in terms of joining the guardians but they had been part of the school before that. Like most of the guardians, their duties were doubled with some sort of teaching or supervision during activities. Quinlan was physical education and Liam was music just like Christian was head of history. It sounded heavy in terms of stress and work but they did it willingly and with no complaints. Jarvis asked, "Quinn, what did you see when you called it in?"

Quinlan took a breath. It was a relief that it was semi-formal since Jarvis used his nickname. He replied, "Liam and I advanced when he called in that he saw something."

"Aye. It was a body on the ground. When we got closer, following protocol, we discovered that it was Professor Kaye" Liam replied as his thick Irish accent filtered through.

Christian added, "Kaye was dead when Austin and I came to confirm. That was when the demons ambushed us."

Jarvis looked up. He was immediately concerned since the school had been demon proofed. One of his professors made sure of that and showed him how to perform special wards to alert for demon presence. He made sure the guardians and groundskeepers knew. The groundskeepers until Olivia de Bergerac were responsible for maintaining the sigils and wards around the school perimeter. This presented trouble. "How did they get in?"

"I chased one to the river that runs by the school and village. I noticed that there was some sort of break but I am no expert in wards," Quinlan reported. "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that they either figured out how to break it or someone on the inside broke it."

"That has yet to be proven," Christian countered though he knew that was what was on everyone's mind. That meant a formal investigation and it could disrupt the students. He knew they weren't stupid. Some of his best students were in training for a guardian position and they knew character was thoroughly investigated. "Still it is a possibility."

"And that would mean a formal investigation. A foolish and yet practical stipulation the board of governors asked for," Jarvis pointed out as he sat in his office chair to ponder things. "Did they take anything? None of the alarms went off."

"We think that Kaye was out doing a stroll," Christian admitted. "We have no say in where the faculty goes but we do advise caution, especially the day faculty." He crossed his arms across his chest even though his shoulder was sore. "It could be that he was ambushed outside and they killed him after they got whatever they wanted."

"Did he have anything that would be considered of value?"

Quinlan fished out the item that he had seen once in Kaye's office. He placed it on the desk and replied, "I found this on the demon's meat after he was exorcised."

The item was a metal gauntlet that had scrollwork on it that made it look very old. The scrollwork actually contained sigils that looked elegant and were similar to another set of sigils that many see and could only hope to obtain. The different was this was metal and contained a dark blue stone that looked like an eye. It was part of the design that looked like an arrow.

Jarvis looked at the gauntlet and tried to contain the hitched breath that threatened. He couldn't control the widening of his eyes though. If the demons were after this, then that meant that they were after the one thing that was Roslyn's deepest and darkest of secrets; one that could potentially contribute to the end of the world. "This was on the body?"

Quinlan nodded. He hadn't missed the look on the headmaster's face. This was a serious business if the headmaster got that look. That meant that the guardians would be put on full alert and the possibility that the board of governors would be poking their noses in along with the ancient order that Jarvis tolerated since the Academy did house some interesting objects of power that could be used for evil if they fell into the wrong hands. He replied, "Yes, sir. Along with this."

Quinlan placed the pendant that he had ripped off along with his cell phone that had a photo of the image he had taken of the body. "The pendant was ripped off in the struggle and I took that picture when I was inspecting the body to see if anything had been taken."

All three of them leaned in to look at the pendant and the picture. Jarvis knew then that this was very bad. He knew Kaye's specialty and he was also a protector of certain artifacts pertaining to his specialty. He didn't always carry them on his person. Some were hidden around the world and in places one would least likely suspect. It had been a burden but one Kaye took seriously and was good at evading when he taught during his rotation. The fact that he was now dead and this particular artifact was the target, Jarvis knew something had to be done.

Jarvis looked at Quinlan and Liam. They knew too much and would have to be kept in the loop so to speak but they were good. Christian trusted them so they could be given their orders and they would do it. Right now though he needed to discuss a plan of action. "Head Captain, I need to speak with you alone. Thank you Guardians Quinlan and Liam."

That was the signal for Quinlan and Liam to leave. They did so without a murmur and both were well aware that it was a serious situation. They were trusted though when they weren't given a direct order to not discuss the situation. That was a given and they gave respectful nods to the headmaster and head captain and they left to wait outside.

Once they were gone, Jarvis stood up and went to the fireplace that was in the office. "This is bad Christian. If they were after the gauntlet of the Hunter then they were after the location of the seal."

Christian released his arms and moved to look at the items that had been recovered on the desk. "It looks like Lilith, the first, managed to find a way to circumvent the wards. The pendant is her seal and that tattoo looks like a countermeasure but I'm not an expert."

"No you're not. But your fiancé is." Jarvis stared at the cold fireplace with a hand to his chin and he rubbed it.

Christian looked up trying to hide the blush. "Yes she does. As to what Lilith wants and the seal business… That was Kaye's expertise. He studied Revelations thoroughly as well as the different seals. Well the ones that he found and hid to protect them."

"I know. He knows where some key ones are that would prove beneficial should all 66 be allowed to be broken," Jarvis replied as he turned to face his friend. "The Hunter's gauntlet is in relation to one seal and one that Kaye was diligent about protecting. The Sköll and Hati seal."

Christian took in a deep breath and stared at Jarvis. Everyone who was in tuned to the spirit world knew that the countdown to the Apocalypse had begun. It had begun the moment they felt ripples and they kept repeating a name and the Apocalypse. He was certain that it was a pain in the ass for all that were involved. It also meant that the order was on alert and he was pissed that they didn't even consult the one person they knew most connected to it. Then again they really hadn't been receptive in the first place. "You mean the one that Kaye mentioned in class and the story behind that one?"

"Yes. It's a good thing he is good at keeping locations a secret but I'm afraid that this only makes things difficult on our end."

"What do you propose? If Lilith is after the seal, she will try again and if that tattoo is anything, she has the means," Christian replied as he walked to close the distance between him and Jarvis.

Jarvis had an idea how to go about it. The board of governors he couldn't avoid but if he had an internal investigation and someone who had fought Lilith before… well stood up to her and wasn't afraid to, then there was a chance of preventing the seal from being broken. "Perhaps we should consider altering the rotation schedule a little."

Christian looked at Jarvis with a slight look of understanding but he wanted clarification. "You mean to move someone up."

"Yes. I think changing the schedule would help us out while we deal with the board. Besides it has been awhile since the students enjoyed an mixture of history and music," Jarvis replied as he looked at Christian.

"Should I make the call?"

"No," Jarvis replied. "I'll do it. It may take some careful convincing and they will come once they know the situation. Besides I know this visiting professor quite well like you and certain things need to be smoothed out."

* * *

**A/N:** Episode 3.04 starts off with a bang and looks like it might pick up where we left off with on The Failed Demon. Looks like trouble at school and they need help. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What no sights?"

"Watch and maybe you'll learn a few things."

The laughter was contagious as the two marksmen took their positions to start the competition. Angela looked at her opponent once more before readying the weapon she was to start with, which happened to be the M4 assault rifle. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, her lips were manipulated in a slight smirk in anticipation. The whistle sounded and they were off.

Angela moved forward and aimed quickly and with precision with the M4. It was a fluid motion when she paused to aim and brought up her weapon. She ignored everything else and focused on moving forward. When the time came to switch to handguns, she eagerly entered into it, pulling out her trusty Beretta. She could have used the standard issue for the course but she preferred the weapon that she had worked with most.

She emptied the clip at the targets she was supposed to hit and started walking forward. At the same time she pulled out a spare clip and reloaded her weapon. She then raised her weapon and fired at the last target for the final shots the same as her opponent did. She ceased fired still holding her weapon at the ready while looking at the target.

"Safeties on. Holster your weapon."

Angela stared forward and slipped her gun into the belt holster she had borrowed. She took a breath and waited as the referee chosen went forward to check each of the targets. She thought it was a really bad version of a 'bad guy' and kept any thoughts about it to herself. After all she had seen things that were worse than that and she had used different bullets on them.

"Here is your winner," the referee said as he pointed to Angela's target.

At the starting line, the guys that said she could win began giving cheers of victory. She gave a slight smile at the sight and turned towards her opponent. In good sportsmanship she held out her hand and said, "Good match Granger."

Granger, her opponent felt like an idiot for being beaten by a girl but he held out his hand. He could be a good sport too. He thought that he could beat her and her couldn't. He gripped her hand and gave a good shake. "I agree. So you won this time. To think you beat me without any sights. I guess I did learn something."

"We all do," Angela replied as they walked back to the starting line. She looked at the boys who had been betting and said, "Alrighty pay up." She held out her hand expectantly with a grin on her face.

Granger made a slight face but he knew when he was beat and fished out a couple hundred. He gave an appreciative smile and said, "I know when I'm beat. You're good." He looked at the others who bet against her and said, "Come on fellas pay up."

The guys grumbled as they handed over the payout. The only other people were sharing in the payout was a girl who was certain that Angela would have been able to beat Granger. The other was an old friend that was a training sergeant for the army. It had been his idea for this competition as a means of earning extra money.

The winnings were very substantial since the odds were 3 to 1 she wouldn't be able to beat Granger. Angela smiled as the winnings were handed over and she replied, "Thanks for the riveting competition. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Granger grinned. He had enjoyed it too. "Same here. I guess the Sarge here will be upping the ante."

Angela looked at her friend who merely gave a satisfied grin and replied, "Oh you know what this means Granger. I'll expect to see you all here at the usual hour."

The others grumbled good naturedly as they started leaving. When it was only Angela and the other two left, she said, "I have to admit that I am surprised that you're not going to get busted for this little stunt."

"Well actually this is a SWAT school course," the girl replied. She smiled as she held out her hand, Regina Wilkerson. I'm SWAT."

"Pleased to meet you Wilkerson," Angela replied as she held out her hand for the handshake. "Nice to know that you met someone that likes your obsession with a good shot Pope."

Pope just smiled and said, "Hey I never thought I'd see you again Dead Eye. When I saw you in the bar with your friends, I just had to see if you still had your stuff. I remember how you once showed me a few things. Those were good times when you were working that case." He sobered his face even though he was still smiling. It was like two warriors sharing a moment because of shared trials.

"I remember. That was a hard one. I'm glad that things worked out," Angela replied sharing the look. She didn't know if Regina knew anything about that and she wasn't going into detail. Instead she divided the money in three ways and handed the payout. "Here. This should cover everything."

"You always were one to play fair," Pope replied teasing as he pocketed his share. "Glad to see you again Angie. Don't hesitate to call if you need the services of a Marine."

"Semper Fi," Angela replied.

"Semper Fi," Pope replied and he turned to take Regina and leave.

Angela gave a sigh and looked around. She hadn't been on a training shoot in a while and she had to admit the challenge was a bit of a godsend. It sharpened her skills and she noticed that her sight was better than ever and she didn't know if she should be wary of that demon's meddling. However since things were back to normal after the good old fashioned monster hunt and then Dean's little escapade with ghost sickness, she wasn't going to look at it too closely. However she wasn't going to stop being watchful.

"You do have other things to do."

Angela looked to see Castiel walking besides her. She gave a slight shake of her head in slight amusement and slight annoyance. "I know Cas. I'm supposed to be on the lookout for that seal that Lilith is looking for and we got an… interesting case from that strange demon."

"The seals are not a joke."

"I know Cas," Angela replied trying not to be too frustrated. "I know the seals are important. I went to Bible camp too when I was growing up and your brothers didn't fail to let me know. I know there literally 600 and only 66 are required. It's a little hard to determine which one Lilith wants busted."

"You have information."

"And it's not really a whole lot to go on. I was taking a stab at the idea that Lilith had a few seals that were more important than others and maybe it has something to do with the events that they are tied to," Angela reasoned out. She was surprised that Castiel seemed to have that much faith in her abilities but she was only as human as her DNA let her be which meant she was limited like everyone else.

Castiel glanced at his charge. He knew that he had the same information as she did and he did manage to find out a bit more and relayed it to her. It still didn't produce much but he had confidence in her abilities. "I understand."

"Cas, you don't have to hide the fact that you seem to think that I will spontaneously come up with the answer when a new piece of information is given to me. Most people seem to think that I'm like that," Angela replied as she thumbed the wad of cash in her pocket. She looked around as she took the exit out. "I don't have an answer so I'm taking what comes my way and then maybe I'll be able to figure it out."

"So practicing shooting a weapon is a way of thinking?"

"Sort of. Humans can't always stay on the same subject for long. They can lose their focus so they change their focus and come back to it later when the head is clear. The same goes for this. I'm sure your superiors have a few likely seals covered. Other stuff, it's a matter of finding out and then laying a plan."

"I see which is why you continue to travel with the Winchesters."

"It's on the to-do list Cas. As soon as something happens, we'll go. Right now we take the jobs as they come. Just because there is the Apocalypse coming on doesn't mean that we stop doing our day job. I won't let people get hurt if I can stop it."

Castiel studied Angela with that intense look. It was the usual when he was thinking about where her logic was coming from and her reasoning for certain things. He did have some information for her and even he was puzzled by it. He said, "Even if the odds are against you?"

"Especially that Cas. Often times that is when you find out then what you truly are capable of. Like my favorite saying about jumping off the cliff."

"I am well aware of that saying." Castiel noticed that there was no car in sight. He figured she was going to walk but decided to speed things up. He was uncomfortable with her being alone on the road now that she had more developed powers and was a sure target for Lilith.

"Good." Angela started walking down the road when suddenly she found herself in front of the motel that they were currently staying in. She looked at Castiel who was looking at her as he released where he had gripped her arm. "Decided to use Angel Air?"

"It is convenient," Castiel replied, ignoring the nickname for the angel ability of transporting from one place to another in a relatively short time. He studied the motel and he could detect that the Winchesters were in their quarters and one seemed highly agitated from what he could sense. He wondered how his charge was able to keep them focused even with the insulting banter they executed as well as any natural human function.

"Convenient my ass. I know how you feel about me in my current state," Angela replied smiling a bit. "The gesture was sweet."

"Lilith still wants you but no longer dead."

"I know that. She's pissed because I scared the crap out of her. The thing is I don't know how that part worked and I'm pretty sure that flash of light thing doesn't work on me."

"You are a healer."

Angela gave a slight snort that was very unladylike. "Cas, healers can't do that. Sure they tap into the spirit realm but to manipulate it like that… nothing but a fantasy. I'm more inclined to believe in divine intervention."

Castiel said nothing more on the subject. She would find out sooner or later why she could do things other healers couldn't and who she was. Right now he had to give the message that he had been sent to give.

Meanwhile Angela was looking around the motel. It was actually nice for their usual fare and she fingered the wad in her pocket. They had been running low on funds and due to the extremes in pride; she had refrained from offering to pay for the next few rooms. She knew that they weren't out to take advantage of her giving nature. Hell Sam asked her about her last donation to a kid who was hustling her for a picture.

She understood pride very well. She considered it one of her flaws when it came to asking for help. She was aware that it started making itself known the moment she had grown closer to the brothers. She hadn't had problems with her previous partners so she was inclined to think that this flaw was more in line with her damaged psyche and the fact that because she cared for them so much, she didn't want them to see her in a weak position even though she knew they never thought of her that way.

She looked at Castiel and said, "Cas, I know what I have to do and I really don't like the manner it gets delivered to me. Yet I won't let the world flounder."

Castiel knew that she wouldn't. It made it somewhat easier to give her the message. He nodded and said, "I have been sent to give you a message."

Angela turned to look at the angel. She wondered why he wasn't giving this to all three of them but this was Castiel. There was also the possibility that his superiors were at it with their tests. Stopping a seal from being broken could be considered a test especially if it involved the use of her abilities. She gave a slight nod and replied, "Okay. Shoot."

Castiel tried hard not to get frustrated with the phrases humans were inclined to use. He knew that she meant to give her the message. He looked up at the skyline behind her before looking at her in the eye and said, "Howl for the sun and moon."

Angela raised her brow. It was probably a relief that her reaction differed from Dean's baffled expressions that often made him look like he was a little crazy… not that she couldn't' blame him from the last case. "Excuse me?"

"Howl for the sun and moon."

Angela was going to ask what that meant but the angel was already gone. She took it to mean that it was to be a test and more likely he was just the messenger. She pondered over the choice of words that Castiel had used as she walked towards the boy's room. The answer would come like she had tried explaining to the angel.

* * *

"You did what?"

"It was better than shooting pool," Angela replied as she sat back with a self-satisfied look on her face as she studied Dean. "I hadn't been in a shooting match for a while."

"I see you cleared them out."

"Not too bad. I can't let them get pissed off enough to not ask for a rematch," Angela countered as she mock buffed her nails on her jacket. The remains of the dinner she brought in were on the table and everyone was looking satisfied though Sam was strangely quiet and she knew why,

It had happened at the bar and they were going in to do a little hustle the night before. Dean was to be the point man on the hustle and she was supposed to be a distraction though it didn't sit too well with Sam and he was playing the drunk. They were clearing out the guys when Pope made a comment that stick wasn't the same as real skills.

She knew Pope when she came onto the base he had been serving on as a civilian office worker. She was investigating the suspicious circumstances deaths of a few of the MPs that guarded the place. As it turned out, it was a haunting by a very disgruntled PFC who had died a very violent death. Pope was next and she saved him. Like many others she had saved, he thanked her and they actually became friends even though he had flirted with her a couple of times.

Pope had flirted with her in the bar that night and Angela knew that it annoyed Sam but he behaved for the most part. In fact he got agitated when Pope suggested the shootout between her and Granger. She agreed to it even though she was certain that Pope would get his ass ridden for abuse of the training grounds. After finding out that Regina Wilkerson arranged the place, she was impressed and she hoped that the girl's share of the money was more than enough to compensate.

Dean grinned as he stuffed a fry in his mouth and replied, "Yeah you like to play fair. You even felt sorry for that shifter in Pennsylvania."

Angela made a slight twitch in her lips. She actually understood the shifter's loneliness and she didn't feel sorry for him. She just understood him. "Well at least the outfit you were wearing compensated Mr. Harker."

"Fine, you win," Dean conceded as he finished off his burger. He continued with a mouth full of food, "This time."

Angela shot a look at Sam and was surprised at the look he was giving her. After she mentioned winning the money, he seemed okay with it since hustling and credit card scams were the way how they paid for things. If it was about meeting Pope and the others alone then that was a discussion for another time and one she needed to give and set a few things straight. Actually Sam knew that she had been on her own long before they hooked up and she let it be known that he didn't owe her anything in terms of supposed to being there when she came back after escaping the Old Man. Other than that, she had no idea.

Looking back to her plate, she reached for the wedge of tomato that was still there and picked it up. As she looked at it, she knew that she was in a vision. It wasn't painful like the last few times and she had a theory about that. This time it was like being in the Morton House.

_The redness of the tomato zoomed in to make visible the veins within the fruit. She could see them pulse and they pulsed eerily similar to a heart when it was beating. It revealed the moon and then the sun in a full solar eclipse. They were in the sky side by side._

_ Suddenly growls and snarls filled the air. It was then that she heard the howl. She looked up at the sun and moon and they were red. They were bleeding red and transposed she could see the tomato and the pulsing veins._

_ The image flashed and she saw a figure. It was too dark but she could see that it was a woman. She squinted but the light flashed and there was a close up on the wrist. She could tell that it was a gauntlet and the markings on it looked familiar but they were different. She heard the howl again and she heard a different call… a hunter's call…_

"Are you going to stare that tomato into submission?"

Angela realized that she was looking at the tomato and saw that both Sam and Dean were looking at her. She blinked a bit and refocused, "Um… no." She popped the tomato into her mouth to prevent an immediate discussion about her spacing out.

Angela had to admit that she had been doing that lately but it was mostly because her thoughts had been consumed with what that strange demon told them and she thought about the last case where Dean caught the ghost sickness. She had been there with him while Sam and Bobby had been dealing with the spirit and it hadn't been a pleasant thing at all.

She had opted to stay with Dean since he was getting to that point where he would be too scared to do anything to help. Initially Dean clung to her like a lifeboat and she did what she could to keep him focused longer than what would have been expected from the ghost sickness. She helped when Dean attacked Sam by accident by using her empath/telepath ability and that was what gave her the idea to stay and give a 'booster shot' as more time passed.

She knew that Dean was seeing his worst fears. His greatest had to do with Sam and as usual, he lied about it to Sam. He couldn't lie about it to her since she was there and she was a part of that fear. He told her in private about seeing Sam go demon and they were yellow eyes and at one point when she was in front of him, he saw that her eyes were pitch black. He admitted then that it wasn't the first time he had seen her like that and he looked guilty and scared.

As much as she had wanted to baby him a little, Angela knew she couldn't do it since mostly that Dean wouldn't allow it. She did what she could though and offered a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen and for the most part, he appreciated it. He even thanked her for using her mojo on him and was grateful that she didn't try to make him dance butt naked in the street. It produced laughs then but it made her thoughtful. She knew he was still remembering hell and she ventured to guess that he had done things down there that he regretted. She had been on both sides of the fence to recognize different kinds of denial and avoidance.

It was still a bit of a rough road but things were working out. She finished chewing the tomato as Dean said, "I don't know. It looked like you wanted to murder it."

Angela looked at Dean with a slight look of confusion. "Just have things on my mind."

"Still thinking about what that demon was doing?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence he had been keeping most of the evening.

"That among other things," Angela replied as she swallowed the last of the tomato. "Just doing what I do best which is compartmentalizing up here." She pointed at her temple as she gave a slight smile.

"That and you possibly had a vision," Sam countered still being quiet. He had been watching her all evening and figured that was what it was since he had seen her space out before. "Did you?"

Angela studied Sam for a moment. He had been quiet for some time and she had been catching him stare at her to the point that it was a bit disturbing. She knew that she couldn't lie about it since she always put on a guilty face as Dean put it. "Yes but the usual craziness."

Dean wanted to slug Sam for even pestering her about it but even he noticed that his little brother had been watching her. From experienced eyes, Dean knew that it was stemming from concern and not suspicion. His brother was still taking to heart what he promised and trying to make up for it even though she said that everything was fine. Then there were Sam's bold moves and the way he looked at her… it definitely said that his brother was attracted. He could see though that Angela wasn't sure of Sam's intentions so he saved her a bit by saying, "I'm guessing more like the Morton house time since you aren't squinting."

Angela looked at Dean. He was taking this better than she thought… at least this point since she was more concerned about the last case. She did have to admit that his sense of timing was unique. She replied, "Something like that. Most of the time it is like that; if and when they come."

At that moment her phone rang. She dug out the phone and looked at the caller ID. She frowned at it as she excused herself to answer it. "It's me."

She listened to the voice at the other end ignoring the boys' look. She was a bit surprise to hear the person at the other end and she ended up saying, "Been a while I know. You usually don't call except to remind me."

Angela gave a grin at the joke the voice at the end was saying. The next part though had her frown a bit and she asked, "You want me to do what?"

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit of relaxation and an unusual way to hustle money and then Angie is summoned. What is next? Keep reading for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So this Jarvis is headmaster of that school you are so glib about?"

Angela was listening but she was thinking more about what she had been asked. She replied a bit absently, "Roslyn Academy. Renowned for its academics."

Dean gave a grin and a slight punch to Sam's shoulder. "Just up your alley right Sam?"

Sam acknowledged his brother but was watching Angela more. She was lost in thought as if she were going over something in her mind. Probably she was replaying the conversation in her head and trying to figure out how she agreed to it in the first place. He knew she helped even if she was busy with something else. It was just in her nature to do so and it was something that was rather refreshing since she never insisted on getting paid for her services.

This though seemed serious and he wanted to be sure that it wasn't something that maybe was like the striga case was for Dean; a bit of unfinished business. "Something wrong, Angie?"

Angela took in the looks that were coming her way. Whatever was up Sam's ass was gone, if that is what it was, and Dean was curious and concerned as well. The next part to tell them would probably have them becoming clingy but then again Jarvis did say that they were welcome. She replied, "Oh just that my rotation is up."

Both brothers looked at each other as if to try and decipher what she meant before turning to look at her and ask, "What?"

It was actually cute to watch the boys speak at the same time and finish their sentences. They weren't twins but they were close enough with each other to be able to guess and respond accordingly whenever a certain situation came up. It was adorable when they were kids and she watched them… not that she would ever tell them that.

Being merciful, she explained, "My rotation with the Academy is up… and early by about two months."

It finally dawned that something was going on where she was going to have to leave them and Dean quizzed her, "Doing what? A solo job?" It sounded a bit harsh but considering that she had disappeared from Sam's life for two months and then this on and off again thing and then getting back together on the road; it was a lot to handle and something that Dean could admit he wasn't ready for at this time.

"Being a guest lecturer is generally a solo job," Angela replied frowning at Dean's slight harsh tone. She sort of expected it but it was still a bit of a surprise. "I actually forgot about it and Jarvis usually sends an email the closer it gets."

"Guest lecturer?"

Sam gave a slight eye roll at his brother's response. Of course Dean would pick up on that one. He picked up on that too and was a bit surprised at that. He asked, "What about?"

"Stupid question Sam. You know that she kicks ass." Dean looked over at Angela and added, "I'm betting she teaches them a thing or two in PE."

"Um actually not that," Angela replied.

"Oh so maybe something about the supernatural or what did your friend call it, the Ancient Mysteries," Dean guessed again.

Angela was actually surprised that Dean was getting into the guessing game. Then again he always liked it when she shared something about herself that they didn't know even if it was something related to a job. It was like she was giving them one more piece of the puzzle to herself and she found it refreshing that they actually wanted to know. "Not that either."

"Dean, she has a degree in art history and political science," Sam supplied. He was interested in what she lectured on and if they went to Roslyn then it would be somewhat of a break even though they still had the job of the seals and the like.

"Right. Geek degrees."

"Highly respected Dean," Angela countered gently. "Oh I almost forgot, a minor in philosophy and archaeology."

Dean stared at Angela like she was insane. He really was traveling with two nerds and one was more down to earth and, while a girl, more manly in choice of habits. The universe really was out to get him on this one. "You really are a geek like Sam. Next thing you know you'll be telling us that you're a doctor."

"Technically I am since I am a healer," Angela replied knowing full well what Dean meant. She decided to have a little fun though. "But actually I do have a doctoral in ancient art and heavy emphasis on the religion." She kept a straight face just to add gravy to the fun.

Sam's shoulders were convulsing violently as he tried to hold in the laughter as he looked at Angela's serious expression and Dean's scandalized one as his brother was trying to process the fact that she was pretty much a learned professor and more than qualified. He finally said, "She needed a major."

Angela couldn't help it and started laughing and it started Sam laughing. He would remember that because she had pouted when he gave a similar expression. She got it under control and said, "Yes Dean, I'm being serious about my academic career."

Dean got himself under control. A smart and beautiful woman who could kick ass. No wonder the guys they met tried to hit on her. She was Sam's match on that level. "I'm surprised you didn't get a degree in ass kicking."

"That was the school of hard knocks," Angela replied with a not to serious smile. It started a round of laughter and Dean joined in knowing that she was playing around. She sobered though and explained, "Actually art history is what I lecture in mostly. Usually for a semester or less, depending on the rotation schedule."

"So you may have to go there for three months?" Dean knew he was sounding pathetic about it and tried to play it off as a casual interest.

"Luckily, not this rotation since technically it is someone else's rotation."

"Then why now?" Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Frank Kaye was supposed to be the visiting professor for the semester and something happened… more along our alley," Angela replied.

"So this is a job and your cover is your lecturer position," Dean clarified.

"A job yes since Kaye was killed a couple of days ago and it really is going to put a strain on the school since it is not your ordinary school." Angela paused to look at the boys before continuing in her explanation. "Roslyn is a nontraditional school in that, aside from a routine similar to European schools a la Harry Potter, the students are… gifted."

"You mean that not all the students are human," Sam countered when he noticed the look on Dean's face. He still didn't get why she had to be so evasive with her words since they lived with her and she wasn't completely human either.

"Yes," Angela replied. "The school originally started as a haven for vampires who wanted to just live and not be a bother and the first Roslyn created the academy to service both human and vampires. The students lived in relative peace aside from the usual school bully crap. For the most part the human students don't care and the parents think that the night classes established are alternatives for students who participate in the one of the many organizations recognized worldwide or nationwide or sports."

"So you're saying that average Joe can go to school and sit next to a vampire and nothing happens?"

"More or less," Angela replied in agreement. "Roslyn is not without its rules and they are for the protection of the students as a whole. Fang Boy's trainees are students of the Academy who were chosen and opted to continue on as guardians, protectors of the school. Half of the faculty, at last look, are vampires though I think there might be a Lupei and or a werewolf. There's night classes and day classes and the curriculum follows the standards for the state and there are few extra subjects considered electives."

Sam nodded. If anything it seemed like the kind of place he would have liked to go if he didn't know about vampires and other monsters. "And the program is considered the best."

"Yep considering that there are some vamps out there that run pretty much Fortune 500 level companies and are well known in their fields." Angela looked at the boys as they soaked in the information. "Some do come back as visiting lecturers."

"How were you roped into it?"

"I saved the princess' life. Plus I knew a few things about the school's artifact collection. I started out as a tutor and then Jarvis decided to make me one. So… my rotation is here and I am slated for a week."

"Why you?"

It was a valid question since according to reckoning, Beaumont was up next. Jarvis didn't say much but she got the feeling that he was going to look to her to smooth things over and conduct a private investigation. She was well aware that the school board of governors had their ways, which were as bad as the Centurion, and Jarvis wasn't one to request things of her unless it was a fate of the world type or he had no one else to turn to outside of the faculty he trusted. She replied, "Kaye was killed by demons. It is bad because aside from the guardians, there are wards to alert them if something should happen."

"So he wants you to investigate? That does make sense since you'd be faculty and have access to places others don't," Dean replied.

"It's not that simple though. While I'd be investigating, the school board of governors will be notified and conducting an inquiry. They want to make sure that the students are safe and it is a safety issue as well as protecting the secret of the Academy."

"Nothing you haven't handled before, right Angie?" Dean gave a slight pat with his hand on her arm in a kidding gesture. "So when are you leaving?"

Angela had retreated into thought as she went over the conversation she had with Jarvis again. He told her that he was moving her rotation up and gave the reason as to why. Kaye was dead and she knew his specialty and she had to wonder if it was a coincidence or something manipulated as a test again. Jarvis was counting on her in that she would be able to figure out what was the deal with Kaye's death and put a stop to it before drastic measures were taken which meant shutting down the school.

Jarvis also told her something else and it made her feel better about what she was going to say next. She looked at Dean and replied, "I said I'd be there as soon as I get my posse together."

The relief on Dean's face was worth it. She suspected that he would get a little bent out of shape if she went solo. She had to admit that the timing sucked since they were still talking about what happened to him and the ghost sickness. He seemed to have gotten the hint that he couldn't keep things bottled up and she pointed out that he forced her to do the same thing about a certain thing called the Rose.

"So it's okay for us to come along. What are we going to do?" Sam asked the question trying to be practical about the job. Angela was covered in that she was a teacher. It actually seemed to suit her since she was good at it. As for him and Dean… that was a different story.

"No idea but Jarvis said that he would work something out."

* * *

_Before you get bent out of shape, let me explain why I am pushing up your rotation. Kaye is dead. Demons got him and probably for something he knew about. You know his specialty and some secrets he keeps._

Angela put the cigarette to her mouth and took a puff. She really should stop smoking but it wasn't like it could kill her. At the moment though, she didn't feel like drinking a beer. The euphoria from the shootout was gone and now she was faced with the sobering fact that she may be walking into something related to the Apocalypse.

Kaye's specialty was ancient religions but his baby was on Revelations. The man collected everything about that particular text from the modern Bible version to the very obscure texts of it. She was certain that he had talked to Bobby on occasion. It wouldn't surprise her if Bobby knew him from way back when. Kaye was pretty old considering he was human and in fairly good shape for his age due to the fact that he was still running around the globe looking for things related to Revelations.

Frank Kaye was actually just your run of the mill hunter but he was a very religious man. It was an oddity since there were things out there that severely challenged the established religious belief systems… depending on what your affiliation was. In his case, he was very Christian or Catholic, it didn't matter since the first time that they met he tried to kill her and he called her an abomination. It didn't matter that the real abomination was after the both of them.

Not religiously inclined, Angela spent that partnership being an ass about his beliefs in general. He said that she was blaspheming against God when she made an offhand comment about something related to the sacredness of life. He called her a blasphemy since she wielded the blade that was to be used to help lift the burdens of the world. She called him an over religious zealot who was trying to compensate for something. It was a vicious back and forth while they were on a job.

They still had an antagonistic relationship after that case and she actually saved his ass from impending death. Since then it was more like a term of affection. In return Kaye uncovered his research into the days before the civilizations. Most of it was obscure and he admitted that he found a piece of text that might interest her about the Malachi of Absolution. It was then he grudgingly admitted that maybe God had a reason for choosing someone like her to be the earthbound angel. He went so far as to tell her that there are certain seals he found and had placed protections over them.

Angela knew that Kaye wouldn't give up the locations without a fight. The man was tight lipped and was more like her in making his students work for the answer. The demons must have been after something that he had. Since it was his rotation, more likely he would be going into religious studies and would bring in Revelations within his lecture. He did study other world religions and actually almost fainted when he saw how the world religions came to be and how certain groups were closer to what God probably wanted.

Jarvis called her because of her relationship with Kaye and she would be able to decipher the notes of anything current he was working on. He also trusted her because she always put the safety of others before herself. She would do what she could to ensure the safety of the students. Plus he was one of the few who knew about Kaye's private collection of objects and probably that was what was going on. The vague notion that a seal may be involved entered and was part of the reason she was out here smoking.

The Rising of the Witnesses had shaken her worse than she cared to admit to anyone considering the spirits that rose to see her. Henricksen spoke to her but he looked almost sorry with her. It was strange since they were disturbed from their rest and they were pissed. It was just one more weird thing about her that really put down Sam's notion that he was the whole new level of freak. It was really something that set her apart like everything else.

_She was walking through Bobby's house to her room to grab something to help protect Bobby while he did the spell to send the spirits to rest. She had gotten there and had what she needed when she turned to see the spirit of Henricksen there. She straightened up and looked at him as if she was waiting for him to do his worse and she would take it. He didn't attack though._

_ "What are you waiting for?" She had asked the question softly even though it sounded right to shout it. "I know you want to kill me and I wouldn't blame you. Not after what I did to you."_

_ Henricksen continued to look at her before saying, "I can't because I don't want to. I can't because it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."_

_ "Seems to be the case with a lot of things," she had replied._

_ Henricksen gave a slight chuckle. "And yet you make things seem not do bad when you talk about things like that rose garden you wanted to plant. You know I found it fitting since that seems to be a part of you. Certainly it's in your perfume."_

_ "Well sometimes levity works in stressful situations," she offered before sighing. "I know why you're here and I am sorry that it came to this."_

_ "Don't be. I know you'll do anything for Dean and Sam Winchester. So I know that it will hurt but… I don't bear a grudge."_

_ Henricksen disappeared after that and Angela started down the hallway towards the stairs. Dean was already down there since he was getting something else. It was then that the second one appeared and it stopped her dead in her tracks._

_ The spirit was like how Angela remembered her before that fateful night. There were slight shadows under her eyes that were typical of spirits but it was her. She advanced towards Angela and said, "It is your fault. You were supposed to protect me. You were my friend…"_

Angela blinked and the mental image was gone. She gave a final puff on her cigarette and threw it away. There really was no escaping that world completely. Hell she had been semi-retired when John Winchester saved her from being poisoned by a lizard head bite. She had tried drifting and staying out of it but somehow she always found her way back in even when she was on the trail of Azazel.

Kaye's death meant that she was getting pushed deeper into the reality that she was being called into service regarding the Apocalypse. No matter how much she tried to deny it, it was still there and staring at her in the face. Kaye knew things and she had to figure out which of those things the demon wanted and put a stop to it. "No rest for the weary," she muttered to herself.

"Since when did you have time to be weary?"

Angela whirled around quickly as her eyes flickered that amber like glow. She narrowed her eyes at her visitor and resisted the urge that was creeping up from her gut though it would have been an interesting sort of entertainment but she was true to her word. "Most people are weary. They are just better at not showing it… Ruby."

Ruby looked at Angela with a narrowed look as well. Keeping the truce or armistice, or whatever you wanted to call it, was going to be difficult this time around. Part of it was because they just didn't like each other and that was instigated by the fact that Ruby tried to kill Angela. The other part was that Ruby knew what Angela was capable of and Ruby knew that if Angela ever truly found out what she had been doing with Sam…

"So why are you here Ruby? Coming to bother about getting Sam ready again because that was just an annoyance at best," Angela asked as she stared at the demon with her arms crossed.

"Exactly that," Ruby countered. She knew that she was going to have to tread carefully on this one since their definitions of getting ready were not necessarily the same thing. "Sam quit and now is getting out of practice…"

"So you're looking to me to pick up the slack? That the best you can do?"

"Unfortunately," Ruby began through gritted teeth, "Yes, I am looking at you to pick up the slack." At the look she got from Angela and the sudden movement to walk away, she continued after she caught up, "Look, it is no secret to me that you can do what I've been showing Sam to do. You're going to need that the more encounters you have with Lilith and her cohort regarding the seals."

"It's a little late to be giving the pep talk Ruby," Angela replied giving a frown as she continued walking. "I've had plenty of those and they all annoyed me to no end."

"And yet it worked on some level since you're quick to use your powers," Ruby countered. "I saw what you did when Sam and dumbass came up with their 'ingenious' idea to bust you out of Jade's fighting ring."

"Nice another fan," Angela deadpanned with a taste of sarcasm. "So I pulled a demon. Nothing exciting about that."

"Just the fact that you more readily use those talents," Ruby shot back. This wasn't going well at all and she needed to get the most stubborn ass she had met on the ball and so far it was heading into the freaking toilet. "In the end either you or Sam are gonna need to step up to the plate."

"I know."

Ruby was going to start on a tirade when those two words caught her off guard. She frowned and shook her head slightly for clarity, "You know?"

Angela had stopped and was staring out at the bleak landscape that was the highway. She studied it as she replied, "Of course." She glanced at Ruby, pleased that she had thoroughly ruffled the demon bitch's feathers. "Ruby, there are things that are obvious and not so obvious in the grand scheme of things. My place is to look at the not so obvious while being obvious."

"So are you saying that you are going to do what is needed?"

"Rhetorical since I always do in my own way. You were quick to point that out," Angela replied pointing an accusatory finger at Ruby. "I'll do what I have to do."

Ruby made a slight face. That was unexpected since Angela always seemed reluctant to admit that or she used a joke to completely sidetrack the issue. Ruby was suspicious about the whole thing. She heard the rumors that Absolution was dead for two months and then she comes back completely the day Dean had been sprung from hell.

Angela watched the puzzlement fill the demon's features and suppressed the urge to give a smile. Ruby hadn't seen her in months so she had no idea where she stood on things and she rather liked giving the demon the surprise of her life. "Lilith wants to break seals, then I'll chase the demon to stop her. She'll get what's coming to her in the end."

Ruby regained her composure. She was still suspicious about this new attitude and it seemed that the relationship between her and Sam was something that was baffling. "You better make sure of that considering how many seals have been broken lately. This latest one though has Lilith baffled."

"Good."

"She's looking for the key to the sun and moon."

Angela looked at the demon. It was vaguely similar to Castiel's message. Both were related to the same thing. She replied, "The key to a seal?"

"I'm not lying."

Angela gave a slight nod before she reached out with a lightning quick move and pressed her hand against Ruby's head and stared at her in the eye. It was like touching something and getting a vision but it gave her what she wanted. "For once you tell the truth."

"I know that. Look this seal she wants bad and she'll use everything in the arsenal to find it."

Angela looked at Ruby and said, "Then I guess I'll have to find it first."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like another road trip and to the Roslyn Academy. Angie has a talk with Ruby and doesn't start a fight. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jarvis walked through the halls of the library and museum of Roslyn Academy pondering the wisdom in his decision. He knew that it was the right thing but he knew full well the extent of the relationship between her and Kaye. It was like mixing oil and water and yet their disputes were strangely well behaved. She would come because she felt she owed it to him and she knew the full extent of his research. Plus she would make sure that the students were safe.

Jarvis had been headmaster of the school since his mid-twenties. He had grown up amongst the vampires and other creatures that people thought were nothing but stories. The village nearby was a mixture of human and non-human so that was unique in of itself. He first met Angela when she saved one of his faculty members from death and right when she was going through that change her race did. When he first met her she was very belligerent about the girl's care and well… he had been amused.

She stuck around for a time after that and he caught her tutoring one of the students who mistook her for one of the tutors the library hired. He overheard her explanation and her ability to draw parallels. It was rather fascinating. He offered her the job of tutor and eventually found out what she was knowledgeable in and made her a guest faculty since he knew that she had another job as a hunter. He was surprised that she agreed to it and she came when her rotation was up every time.

Jarvis paused by the glass case in the library that he came to see. He peered into the case at the object and gave a slight shake of his head. He could hardly believe that Kaye had managed to acquire it and keep it safe. He must have kept it on his person and he wouldn't blame Kaye. The object in the case was a powerful one indeed since it was very sensitive to who exactly held it. At least that was what he was assuming, considering that it reacted to his touch when he fingered the stone in it.

It was perhaps not the best decision to place it out in the open if someone was trying to enter the school. However if someone was trying to take it and then use it on the seal, they would look for it in the vault. Most people would be surprised that a school like Roslyn would have a vault but considering the subject matter taught in the elective courses that were personal property as well as on loan from various museums, it was practical. Besides the object went well with the exhibit being featured; armaments of warriors.

"I always thought the gauntlet was a legend but then again in my experience things like that seldom turn out that way."

Jarvis looked up to see Akira holding a stack of books while still wearing her teaching robes. He gave a slight smile, "Been eavesdropping again Akira?"

Akira gave a slight smile that could have meant anything. "I might have. I have been practicing but I'm nowhere as good as Angie." She paused a moment to study the headmaster. She could see that he had a lot on his mind about what happened. So far the students hadn't asked questions and she had been able to cover Kaye's classes but she was glad that the weekend was tomorrow. Then next week the replacement would be here. "Did you find someone?"

Jarvis knew she was fishing and he was certain that she knew who he would call. He replied, "A mutual friend of ours agreed to do her rotation early. Of course she said that she needed to round up her posse."

Akira couldn't help but smile at that. She knew that the Winchester boys would follow Angela anywhere even if she went into the bowels of hell though that was probably a bad choice of words considering events that had happened. "I know that she has a job but what are you going to do with her company?"

"No idea," Jarvis replied. "I said that I would find something for them to do."

Akira gave a slight chuckle as she adjusted the books in her arms. "Well I can tell you right off the bat that Sam Winchester was a student at Stanford, prelaw. He's good with research and could be good for tutoring. I heard his Latin is impeccable."

Jarvis mused a bit on that. He knew that Akira knew about the company his guest lecturer kept and would trust her judgment. "And his brother?"

That was interesting since Akira knew that Dean was intelligent but he preferred to be what he called down to earth. She replied, "Dean Winchester is more into physical activity. He's intelligent and very knowledgeable in car maintenance."

"And their other activities?"

"Sam is the Champion of the Tournament and Dean is referred to as the Slayer of Demons," Akira answered in a matter of fact tone. "You know about Angie though she would be quick to correct people." She gave a wry smile at the thought of Angela's preferences in terms of how she was known to people.

"She is the warrior princess," Jarvis replied, "And she knows a thing or two about demons."

"More than anyone else except for maybe the few human hunters she associated with," Akira nodded in agreement. "I understand the choice in changing the rotation. I do have to ask though, is there something more to it?"

Jarvis knew that he could trust Akira but because of her status with the clans, she was susceptible to being caught and interrogated. He gave her credit for being strong but he did make certain assurances to her father that she would be looked after. He was well aware of the political situation with the clans and he tried to keep the school fights to a minimum between the students who kept up with that arena.

He couldn't baby her though since she had been assigned by the Centurion and she helped out with the guardians. Jarvis suspected that she bullied Christian into letting her do a shift or two and begged Austin to spar train with her. That she was insistent on being independent put them at cross purposes when it came to her personal safety and he figured that it was best to let her make her decisions and she would ask for help if needed and that worked out well.

Looking at her, he replied, "Quite possibly."

Akira nodded in understanding. She had taken a peek at Kaye's work and she hadn't missed the signs that had been happening. She knew that Dean was back and that took serious mojo. So she went to Kaye who had been excited and yet seemed oddly depressed. When she read the text she was certain that she knew why. "I understand. We keep thinking that it will happen in the distant future and then it lands on our doorstep. Should there be concern for the students… aside from the board poking their noses in?"

"Just making sure that they do their lessons and if they ask, tell the truth as best as you can. They're not stupid."

"Tell me about it. I used to hate it when adults tried to sugar coat things that I was certain were going on," Akira agreed with a slight smile. "I'm sure the faculty will be circumspect. I should warn you that a couple are already grumbling at the change in rotation."

Jarvis gave a slight hum and a chuckle. "They usually do and I know they always grumble when it is her rotation. She has a way with people."

"I'd drink to that," Akira replied. She knew that Angela did cross swords with a couple of the faculty and it wasn't because of school matters. They were more personal and some just didn't like being slighted. So it was going to fall to her and the few nobles on her side to keep them in line though she was certain her friend could handle herself. She knew she could just as she knew the Winchesters could.

"I'd like to do that myself but alas school hours and rules."

"And how many times do you think the students have broken that one?"

"Which is why we have the prefects do their sweeps." Jarvis gave a knowing look as he turned to look back at the gauntlet. That thing was going to be trouble and yet he had a feeling that something was going to happen with it. He couldn't explain why and he was not one of those who dabbled. He was actually straight up human that didn't care if he shared the dinner table with a couple of vampires.

Akira turned to look at the gauntlet. She studied the scrollwork and the gem that was in it. It looked like something a knight would wear back in the Middle Ages but she had never seen anything like it before but she had heard of it. "It is rather interesting."

"I agree."

"Plain sight for its protection. Take a leaf out of her book?"

"Just a feeling and she is familiar with the stories."

Akira nodded as she continued to study the gauntlet. She knew of three weapons that were said to be associated with that thing in the case but that was often told as a myth. In fact the whole existence of the gauntlet was considered myth with only the written texts in a story format. Most people would assume that it's a myth since they were familiar with the Greek and Roman ones. As for the weapons, she knew they were real since she had seen them. "It is strange that it looks in that manner."

"It is how it always has looked according to the stories. No one had really seen what it can do and that is what worries me. There is a reason the demons want it and I am willing to consider that it involves something on a cosmic scale." Jarvis knew what he was talking about since he was the headmaster and purveyor to all the Academy's secrets and histories. Plus Kaye filled him in on his discovery.

Akira could sense that there was more to this and more likely Jarvis told Christian about it. As much as she wanted to know, she knew that they wouldn't budge if they agreed on it and no amount of wheedling on her part could change their minds. "I see. Well I guess you did choose right since Angie knows a thing or two about the cosmos."

Jarvis gave a last look at the gauntlet. "I know. That's what I am afraid of and counting on."

Akira was a bit puzzled at the statement the headmaster made. She wasn't going to ask though but she would keep it in mind when she got a chance to speak to Angela again. It would be good to do that since she hadn't received anything since Dean was thrown topside. That one time with Sam was the only communication about things and she had been willing to help then. She looked at the headmaster and said, "Well I better get going. I am giving a pop quiz on Monday and I need to write it out."

Jarvis gave a smile as he joined her, "I can hear the moans and groans already."

* * *

_Growls and snarls filled the air. She heard the howl. The sun and moon were bleeding red._

_ 'They shall rise from within the earth and devour the sun and moon.'_

_ More howls sounded. It sounded like a pack of dogs snarling. They were salivating as if craving for blood._

_ Then the image of the woman appeared. She was holding a sword but her features were not seen since she was still in shadow. Then the image zoomed in on her right wrist and there was this thing on her hand…_

Angela opened her eyes and noticed the passing of trees through the window from the position she had taken in the back seat of the Impala. It was a constant mystery as to how she was able to be comfortable for long periods of time… at least to the Winchesters but she was used to it. If she told the truth, they would have thought that she was crazy.

Lifting her left, she checked the time and noticed that it was late afternoon. She told Dean that he didn't have to floor it since school started on Monday. Judging by the feel of the car, he was pushing his usual speeds and then some. So much for listening to her but then again he never did when she went on about the mundane stuff.

"You know with the amount of sleep you've been catching, I'm thinking you want to drive through the night."

Angela raised her brow slightly as she stretched her arms. She could make out Sam fast asleep against the window. Well from her angle it looked like it. Dean had the radio on but low and it was blasting out rock. Giving a hum she replied, "Not really."

"Having second thoughts about the job?" Dean peeked in the rearview mirror to take a look.

"No. I just haven't been sleeping well. Some of the places we've stayed in sucked," Angela replied partially telling the truth. The other part was that she kept having dreams and nightmares. Sometimes she saw Dean's nightmares and other times they were a mixture of her captivity with the Old Man and her time in the pit. The cat naps in the Impala were all that she had to make sure that her body had time to recharge. Even with Pam's techniques, they didn't always work.

"I'll agree with you on that," Dean replied, suspicious about a few things but he wasn't going to press. "So anything you can tell me about this Academy?"

"No flirting with the girls. Even if they are vamps they are still underage," Angela replied as she sat up to stretch her back.

"I figured that. What about the faculty?"

"I wouldn't try it. You wouldn't know you got a vamp until… whatever they do. Generally fraternization is not allowed but some faculty have dated." She leaned forward to rest her hand on the seat back. She turned to look at Sam who was still asleep and she made a slight face. Tentatively she reached out and brushed a few stray locks from his face.

Dean managed to catch her in the act and noted the expression on her face. He was pleased that things were progressing on her end. It was Sam's end that was a little slow. Still he was going to let things go their course. In his mind Angela was not one for one night stands or meaningless relationships. She was better than that.

Turning his eyes to the road, he continued, "What about your friend? Akira ?"

"You know she's faculty," Angela replied as she finished stroking Sam's locks and went back to resting her head. "You know about Fang Boy and Austin. So it won't be too bad on that level."

"Why Fang Boy?"

"Hmm?"

Dean repeated his query. "Why do you call Christian that? I know he's a vamp and I know Austin is too… So why?"

Angela looked upwards as she thought about it. She didn't know if it was amusing or what but she did know that it annoyed the hell out of Christian. She replied, "It pisses him off; much like how Sam doesn't like to be called Sammy."

Dean chuckled, "We really are alike but I think there's something more to it."

"There is," Angela replied as she smiled. "Fang Boy thought I was killing his girl and he bared his fangs at me."

"Back when you saved her, right?"

"Yeap."

Dean wasn't sure if he should keep going with the questions but it did seem to break the monotony of the drive. As it were, they would be there Saturday at the speeds he was driving after taking into account the need to sleep and eat. As it were, he didn't need to say anything since a song came up that was classified as rock but it wasn't anything that he would listen to. He was about to change it when her arm stretched forward and turned up the volume a little.

To Dean the song sounded a bit sad and he couldn't follow the words since they weren't in English. He glanced at her and noticed that she was moving her head to the music and he could make out the sound of her voice singing along. "You know what they're saying?"

"It's about strife Dean," Angela replied as she continued to bob her head to the music. It was what had been called Celtic rock which was a fancy saying for the fact that the artist was Irish. "Irish words, or Gaelic, and it comes from the heart."

"Maybe you can tell since you can understand it," Dean countered. He knew that he risked wrath even if it was house rules. So he listened to the music and heard her sing along with it. He did have to admit that the beat was good. He just thought that it sounded sad and he voiced, "It sounds sad."

"Struggles usually are if one faces certain defeat. This is about a folk hero named Conchobar, king of Ulster and his death. In the end he was the first pagan to reach Heaven." Angela sang the last few bars. Her voice blended in with the singer's as it ended.

Dean listened to her and glanced at her. "So I take it that you like this stuff?"

"Gaelic has rich melodies since it is emphatic," Angela replied getting a bit technical. "As for the song, I am familiar with the story. The artist who put it to song is very good. I appreciate good music. You of all people should know that."

"I do. You're the eclectic."

"I am so pleased that you have expanded your vocabulary," she teased.

"Hey," Dean protested. He knew she was teasing and always managed to make it so that he and Sam really had to think about what they were going to say. He figured she just liked seeing the look on Sam's face when he said something that only a geek would say. That could be considered one of her more interesting quirks. "So how do you feel about going to this school?"

Angela pondered it for a moment before replying, "I like the place and the people there are friendly. My reservations are what I am actually there for which is investigating why my arch nemesis was killed."

"Arch nemesis?"

"Kaye and I have and agitator type relationship. He was very religious and he actually called me an abomination," Angela explained as she chuckled over the memory of that. That had been an interesting time when they first met. "He was a hunter, straight up human variety, but he knew his stuff. He could give Bobby a run for his money."

"He's that good?" Dean realized that he may have inadvertently hit a sore spot by treating it as if the guy were still alive. She did that to but it was different when you were the mourner. He would know. "What I mean is…"

"I know what you meant," Angela replied as she sat back to look for something. She found what she was looking for and moved so she could get a good look at Sam. She shot a look at Dean before starting to work and added, "I tend to do that. I still think they are alive."

"You and this Kaye guy were close then?" Dean glanced over to watch what she was doing. He saw that she was going to start a prank war or she was getting back at Sam for some past wrong. He immediately remembered the night that Sam pinned her to the ground and it was right after he had been sprung from the pit. It was like how she said; she struck when least expected.

"As much as oil and water can mix," Angela replied as she continued to do her work on Sam's head. Her lips twitched in amusement at the work she was doing. It was definitely going to start a war but the opportunity was too good to pass up and she did owe Sam big time. "Kaye really believed in the whole thing about God and salvation and couldn't understand how someone like me could do what I do best which is saving people and hunting things."

"Did he try to kill you?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"To him I was a thing Dean. He mellowed out though once I saved his ass when I could have easily let him sink. That didn't mean we were BFFs. We… respected each other. I gave a little, he gave a little and it worked." Angela shrugged her shoulders and paused to look at Sam. He was stirring a little so she began humming a tune and immediately he stopped shifting.

"You really need to tell me how you do that."

Angela gave a wry smile at that. "It's just a tune. It's all in the voice and the delivery. You fell asleep remember?"

Dean made a slight face at that. He remembered that well but he could chalk it up to having a long day. Of course it didn't help that the hell mutt was on his feet. "Fine. I get it. You're the master at that."

"Proper education."

Dean chuckled, "So you say. I guess you've been around long enough to see standards change."

"I've been around. I do feel that certain standards have gone down but as long as the teacher sets high standards and expects full potential put into it, then it's good." Angela finished one part of her messing with Sam and started on the other part. "By the way, you are behind in your studies."

Dean gave a mock scowl. "I was in the pit."

"I still expect you to read the pages I give you and try them. You were the one who asked about learning my bag of tricks." Angela looked over at Dean and gave a look that solicited a chuckle from him. "You are the sorcerer's apprentice."

"I don't think so considering that Samantha took over in that department."

Angela blushed slightly. It was true that Sam had been the one treating her injuries with the exception of Castiel treating her back that one time. No doubt Dean had watched her reaction even if Sam didn't notice. She covered by replying, "Why don't I stun gun you?"

Dean chuckled. He knew he got her good with that one. "Come on Angie. I don't mind. You need to be more expressive with how you feel."

"You're asking for the moon," Angela replied as she finished what she was doing to Sam. She paused to study his face and thought about something. She looked at Dean and asked, "Is reusing the Don Sammy look too much?"

Dean looked over at her handiwork and resisted laughing out loud. He couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to the whole thing. He had been mean with the Nair in his shampoo and she was nicer in regards to the hair and Dean suspected that she liked it a lot and was too embarrassed to say so. Still when she played a prank on Sam's hair, it was something. He took the time to take a look and said, "I would but this is good. You getting a picture?"

"Please… of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Jarvis talks with Akira and Dean and Angie prep Sammy for a prank and I don't know if Sam is going to like it. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wow. It really does look like Harry Potter."

"Just without the broomsticks," Angela teased as she stood looking at the main hall. She looked around and noted the other buildings still in the building style of Gothic and abbey like appearance. They had passed through the town that had been there since the beginning and she was surprised that it looked the same as it did the last time.

True there were modernization efforts made over the years but for the most part, the keeping the original look was the norm. The historian in her appreciated that since she had witnessed things that were old become destroyed all in the name of progress. She had noted that the tavern was still the same and she hoped that the malt mead was still in service along with that beer the proprietor claimed was a family secret.

Dean looked at Angela and could see she was taking a look down memory lane again. He looked at the place and thought that Onigen had been impressive. This was something else. He replied, "I would think they would, considering the kids that go here."

"The things that go on here are of a different variety," Angela replied absently as she noticed the main hall door open. She recognized the spritely figure of Janine Roslyn. _So she's here too?_ Angela figured it was something big for Janine to come back home. The woman was usually off doing something whether it was dancing with pigmies in Africa or amongst a clan of yetis and helping to raise the younglings. She started up the stone steps slowly.

Dean watched thinking that Angela looked like she was getting ready for a funeral or something. He looked over at Sam and said, "Well I'm impressed."

Sam muttered, "Sure."

Dean frowned a bit and replied, "Come on Sammy. You aren't still bitching over that prank she did now are ya?"

When they stopped to grab a late lunch since Dean was hungry, that was when Sam discovered what Angela had done to his hair while he was asleep. She had taken his hair and bunched it up into two tails so that it looked like dog ears. The insult to injury was that she had managed to find pink ribbons that were embroidered and used them to tie his hair. He first blamed Dean since he was the one that mentioned the pink embroidered ribbons but he was quick to realize his mistake especially since Angela had been trying hard not to laugh.

Dean thought it hilarious since he was certain that she had never heard that conversation between him and Sam about going girly and tying his hair in pink ribbons and they were embroidered. It had to be great minds thinking alike which was why he would have taken a perverse pleasure in claiming credit for it. The result though was anything but a good laugh.

Sam huffed a bit at the mention of the prank. He really couldn't mention why he was in arms about it and he knew he had been a bit mean about it. It was no wonder she was so quiet. He fingered the ribbons he had stuffed in his pocket and made a slight face before saying, "Leave it, Dean."

"Oh so you're still mad. Come to think of it, it was even payback for pinning her when you thought she was someone else," Dean pointed out as he watched Angela get pulled into a bear hug by the elderly woman at the top of the stairs.

"Just leave it Dean," Sam replied as he went to open the trunk. He was stopped when a man stopped him and gave him a sort of push towards the stairs.

"Hey, what are you touching my baby for?"

Sam looked over to see that Dean was being motioned in the direction of the stairs too. His brother was spitting mad mostly because it was a stranger touching the Impala. He said, "Dean, just let it go. Apparently they're going to take care of everything."

"No way Sam. No one knows how to take care of my baby except me and Angie."

"Calm down Dean," Angela said as she came to stop the potential fistfight that would have started. After the hug from Janine, who was pretty strong for an old lady, she turned to see the servants doing what they do best and she knew that was going to spell trouble as far as the Impala was concerned.

"I will if these… whatever will stop manhandling my sweetheart."

"It'll be fine. Remember Onigen?" Angela looked at Dean square in the eye. She didn't need to spell it out that he was making a scene. She just had to remind him that they weren't going to hurt the Impala.

Dean relented since he knew that she had a good judgment of character. "Alright." He turned towards the one who had taken the keys and pointed in a warning, "You better not scratch her."

One crisis abated for the moment and they hadn't even made it into the building. Angela glanced at the boys who were silent at her look and she followed Janine into the main hall. Certainly things hadn't changed in the way how people were greeted. She said, "Been a while since you set foot here Janine."

"You missed the beginning of the year," Janine replied, "But then again I did too." She laughed a bit.

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was a private joke about how they were never here for anything like the beginning of the year and they showed up at weird times. She replied, "Well this time it's legit even though other things are going on."

"I know. Jarvis wants to talk to you and your friends but at the moment he's in one meeting or another. I think it is with the Head Captain."

Angela nodded. It was important since it was the Head Captain and even though she knew what it was about, it really wasn't her place. She wasn't a school guardian and for the next week she was faculty. Even though there was some faculty in the guard, she was a guest and she was undercover in terms of an investigation. "With our luck, it might be the head of the board. So Jarvis asked you to play hostess?"

"Of course and I wanted to see you again. Now tell me young lady, what is this I hear about you traveling without a proper escort?"

Angela couldn't help but burst out in laughter since she knew that the older woman was teasing. "You should be one to talk…"

"I've paid my dues young lady so I can do what I want."

"Fine, fine, fine." Angela knew that besides teasing her, it was her cue to introduce the boys to Janine. "Janine, this is Sam and Dean. Guys, this is Janine Roslyn, sister to Jarvis Roslyn."

Sam and Dean had followed behind while the old woman led the way and was striking up a conversation. After the mild scolding Angela gave Dean, they decided to be quiet for the time being and just follow around. It was a surprise to hear the old woman scold Angela in the same manner Bobby would. Dean would have said something about the escort thing and probably an inappropriate comment at best. The introductions were interesting though.

Dean looked at the older woman as she looked at him like some grandmother. He felt like he was six years old and in trouble. It didn't help when she said, "Hmm, I'm guessing a bad boy in school and a foul mouth."

Sam on the other hand got, "Let's see, honor roll, full ride and actually has some manners."

It was a complete surprise when she wheeled on Angela and said, "And you with a foul mouth and no regard for rules."

Angela was just grinning and she replied, "Oh yes. I am a troublemaker but I am considered the funny one." It was like talking with Bobby again when she came out of her shell during those three months. They still talked that way but it was different in that Bobby babied her like a daughter.

"And where has that gotten you?" Janine scolded good humored as she motioned for the trio to follow her.

"In trouble as always. At least the company is good."

"Then I guess you are forgiven for this transgression."

Angela laughed out loud, not worried that the students that were wandering around heard her. They would know soon enough that she was around and the word would spread like wildfire. She had learned quickly that secrets were not best kept within the school if you told it to a student. It was like listening to what went on through the grapevine that Cary operated in. The only difference was school stuff and the other was the job. "That's one out of how many?"

"Don't you ever change young lady." Janine made a turn and led the way to the wing that housed the faculty. "Since Jarvis put me in charge of receiving, I took the liberty of arranging things that might be agreeable to all parties."

"And here I was hoping to stay in the village like last time," Angela countered knowing full well Jarvis' policies regarding his faculty whether they were guests or full time. The housing had no room for negotiation except for one or two instances.

"You know the rules."

"Iron fist," Angela muttered as she continued to follow Janine and she couldn't help but smile at the whole thing. She did have good memories at Roslyn; a welcome change to the usual aside from the good times she had with the boys.

When Janine showed them what had been jokingly called 'the Royal Suite', Angela knew that Jarvis was serious about security on this. The nice thing was that the boys had the room next door. Well what separated the two rooms was the parlor, hence the nickname. She looked at Janine and then at the boys. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

It was quiet. It reminded Sam a bit about how quiet Stanford got at night but the atmosphere was different. First off was the faculty. It was a bit of shocker to see quite a few monsters sitting at the same table as humans and not showing the slightest interest in killing them. Inwardly he knew he shouldn't have been too surprised since he lived and worked the job with a Halfling.

The second were the students. He met a few in the halls and they paid him no mind. He did hear a few whispers that were probably about what he was doing there. It was rather surprising to see high school level kids mingling with kids that were roughly in first grade.

_She did say that it was a boarding school and it catered to all grades._

The thought brought Sam back into focus. He was trying to find the library since Jarvis, the headmaster, offered him the position of a tutor. He still wasn't sure how this was going to work out in terms of the job regarding the death of the teacher Kaye. He asked Dean and his brother said that it was like any other case except a bit more involved with their covers. Sam thought about it as he sort of became lost while looking.

He finally found the library and felt that he was back in that shifter's fantasy of the monster movies. There were the thick doors but they were easily moveable so that wasn't a problem. He was impressed by the vast collection of books and noticed a few things in glass cases. The place was like a museum but he could make out students studying pretty late for a Saturday night.

Along the way, Sam studied the curriculum requirements, which held to national and state standards, but he could see that it was very intense. Senior level students were carrying the equivalent of a full load at a university. It was no wonder that they got into college and excelled in their studies. Dean would have said it was geek heaven. To Sam, it felt like an opportunity lost but it sounded silly since he had never heard of Roslyn until he met Angela and Akira.

The glass cases fascinated him since the objects in there weren't things the students would have made in art class. He peered in one and saw a book opened to a specific section. He couldn't make out the language but it almost looked like and older version of Latin and he could make out a few words. He looked at the card and read, "Chronicle of Sangreal, the Holy Grail. circa 700 CE. No way."

Moving on Sam found a stone tablet that was recognizable. He read the card and looked at the tablet. "You can't be serious."

"It usually is when it involves a relic."

Sam turned to find Angela sitting at one of the tables. A huge book was opened to an image and she was making notes on a notepad. Her eyes were on the book and she was writing notes. At least he knew where she disappeared to after the dinner in the faculty dining room. He replied, "And I supposed that most of those images on that database you showed me; the things are actually here."

"Some of them," Angela replied as she turned the page of her book. "Some are from the Centurion collection and some are from private collections. It's just like any other search database except it caters specifically to the side of things that the history books don't usually show." She wrote something down about the image. "Making sure you know where the library is?"

Sam gave a slight movement of his head and took a seat beside her. "Yeah and just wondering where you were. You disappeared so fast after…"

"Just preparing for Monday."

"I guess it was too much to hope that you weren't going to take this seriously."

Angela glanced at Sam before turning the page and moved her finger along the text. "I was going to do it in two months originally. It is a serious job."

Sam sat back at the firmness of her tone. She had been ignoring him the rest of the day since her prank. It wasn't complete ignorance since she did speak to him but only out of necessity. It had him convinced that she was keeping her distance because of his reaction. She was an enigma in terms of their relationship which baffled him since she seemed to have such an easy one with Dean and the people she met here. "Okay. It's just I'm not sure what we are supposed to do while we're doing the job. It really isn't like our other cases."

"Meaning that you've never really actually had to be a tutor while working a job," Angela replied as she finally looked up. She laid her pencil in the book to hold her place. "You don't have to do this Sam. I only said I needed to round up my posse because I was assuming that you and Dean would be joining. Usually I give an option don't I?"

"And we would have come anyway. This is just different. You mentioned the board conducting an investigation so I am confused."

Angela looked at the table surface as if to think a little. "I admit the same thing. The only reason that Jarvis would change the rotation is because of Kaye and what his specialty is." She ran her finger on the edge of the book. She could smell the musty book smell and the ink and everything that signified a book. This was being in heaven. "Kaye was religious and he really had something to say about… Revelations."

_So that was it_, Sam mused to himself. Out loud he asked, "I take it the board doesn't know about it?"

"Not really. Kaye could teach it like any other course. Students are up for their own interpretation in terms of research." Angela gave a slight shrug as she rested her head on her hand. She could let Sam see it but she had to make sure he didn't do anything rash. She put her hand on a file folder and slid it over. "Jarvis gave me this. It is the report the guardians filed including photos of the evidence."

"You sound almost like a cop," Sam attempted as a joke.

"Worked with a few," Angela replied giving a slight smile. "Anyway the meat suit the demon occupied had this pendant on him."

Sam looked at the picture. He recognized the image on the pendant. "Lilith?"

"Looks like it and if I have to venture a guess this whole thing is about a seal. Thing is I have no clue just as how I am at a loss as to how the demons got in. The wards along with the traps should have kept them out or alerted the guardians."

"Thinking inside job?" Sam continued to study the images. He looked through them and found the image of the tattoo. It did sound like an inside job. Thing was he wasn't sure about the wards or whatever the school used. He was familiar with them but he had no idea how they would work on a large scale.

"Hope not but it's always a possibility. The thing is the faculty goes through rigorous interviewing and the like."

"I can imagine."

Angela looked at Sam with her head resting on her propped up hand. "The faculty and staff have been loyal for years. It's gotta to be something."

"What about this?" Sam pushed the photo of the tattoo. "That looks like it might be important."

Angela looked at it. She had been going over it a few hours before her current project. She had suspicions but she was reluctant to ask. She replied, "Looks like it. Thing is I've never seen anything like it. Current suspicion is that it counteracts the wards. If that is the case, then there is a problem."

Sam didn't need her to spill it out. That meant that there was high susceptibility to anyone getting possessed. "Any way to find out?"

"Ask the princess."

Sam paused a moment. She had sounded so glib with her suggestion. He tried not to read too much into it since she was probably frustrated at being stuck. So he decided to change course. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Call Akira princess. You never really call her by name."

"Because she is a princess," Angela replied in a straightforward manner. She could tell that Sam wasn't going to get it. She explained, "She really is a princess. Her father is the progenitor of her clan, the Kuran clan and is generally considered royalty."

"Vampires have royalty?" Sam knew that it shouldn't be so strange. Things had been simpler when he knew that vampires had a second set of teeth and they pretty much defied convention.

Angela made a slight face that was like a grin. "Of course. Kuran was the one that united the clans and was pronounced pretty much the king. He declared dhampirs a race." She made a slight hum as she adjusted her position. "Don't laugh but there were seven clans created by the Ancients to go against the gods. Four rebelled and three sided with the demons. Kuran united those that rebelled and was made pretty much the ruler. He did have a unique way of rallying the troops."

"So Akira is from this line?"

"She's Kuran's daughter," Angela replied. "The first and only pureblood dhampir."

Sam frowned at that. He was familiar with genetics and he knew that dhampirs were half human and half vampire. To say that one was pureblood… that sounded oxymoronic. "I know a thing or two about genetics Angie but that sounds…"

"Weird I know but it's the truth. Her mother is human but she was born of vampires." Angela gave an amused look as she watched Sam frown and try to work it out. "It's genetics. It has happened before and that is a result of inbreeding and that kind of thing. A human can be born to vampires and they do whatever. There are studies on this."

"And you're going to tell me it's the same for werewolves?"

"No idea. Maybe. I just happen to know because I was there when the princess went through the change." Angela paused a moment to remember that. That had been rather interesting since she was familiar with the change and the effects but she didn't anticipate something akin to turbo charged PMSing that eventually ended up saving their collective assess from those guys that were like her Slayers. "I helped since I knew and figured it would be twice as hard since she was pretty much an adult when it happened whereas I was a swarthy thirteen year old with sideburns."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that last part because it was completely untrue. He had seen what she would have looked like at thirteen, courtesy of a witch, and she looked… attractive. He wasn't quite sure how to put it since he couldn't voice it.

Angela knew why he was laughing since she had said that on purpose. She chuckled as she stretched to turn back to her book. She had a lot of work to do if this was going to go as it should. "You know it's true," she teased as she bent to read the page she had left off. She ran her finger along the text and made a note on her notepad.

"I don't think so," Sam replied, relieved that she was at least talking to him. He put his hand in his jacket and felt the ribbons. He sobered quickly and pulled them out and placed them on the table. "Um here. I meant to give these back." He slid them towards her.

Angela paused when she noticed the ribbons. She probably shouldn't have done that prank. Not really since there were more pressing things like the Apocalypse and the job. There were also things like the tension that was still there regarding Sam and Dean and their thoughts and feelings on what Sam had been doing with Ruby and she was the one sitting on the fence. Yeah apathy really was a good choice but the question was what right did she have to tell them what to do regarding that?

Dean had asked her the truth and she gave it. She was concerned about the means, which she didn't voice, but overall she could understand where Sam was coming from. She understood completely since she was in that same place herself. She could see Dean's side too and she had her suspicions regarding Ruby and what she had been teaching Sam. It made her feel guilty about not being there for Sam and maybe helping in that regard.

She looked at the ribbons again before slowly reaching out to stroke the embroidery. "Still soft like the day I got them."

"Didn't you make them?"

"Mother did," Angela replied softly. "I think when I was six. I've had them since." She paused a moment and added, "I'm sorry… about the hair thing earlier. It seemed like a good opportunity at the time and…" She made a slight noise and pulled her hand back and left them there. She went back to her book and flipped the page.

Sam saw the whole thing and realized he wasn't really upset about the whole thing. "It was just a surprise since you never have made fun of my hair."

"Shouldn't have though. There are more important things to worry about. No time for that."

"Nothing wrong with a joke every now and then." Sam pushed the ribbons closer. "Can't have you be the boring professor all the time."

Angela looked up just as Sam took his hand away. She glanced at the ribbons and then Sam. "I guess not but I do have to finish this. Maybe we'll figure this out early." She gave a slight smile which was an encouragement to Sam.

* * *

**A/N:** The first looks for the Winchesters at Roslyn Academy and Sam is trying to puzzle out why the relationship between him and Angie changed. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Upper management scared the crap out of anybody but Lilith was the scariest of them all, especially when she was pissed. Jared knew he screwed up big time on the last job but he didn't expect the guardians to be that organized about the whole thing. He could honest say that it was like going up against an army even though they were pretty evenly matched in terms of the physical strength and a few used their mojo. All he could say is that he was literally in the doghouse.

Standing before Lilith, Jared said, "The interrogation didn't go as planned."

"I can see that," Lilith replied as she looked at the demon. "It was a simple matter of getting Kaye and the key and getting out of there."

"We did have it and Kaye did do as you said. He resisted…"

"And you killed him before verifying the location of the seal," Lilith interrupted. "And to top it off you didn't even get the key."

Jared knew that saying something was just going to make her madder. However he wanted to make things clear. "We did have it and Kaye did manage to spit out something about it."

"Don't even try to soften it. More than likely he gave you a sorry ass riddle." Lilith was upset. She was this close to the key but it slipped through her fingers and now that academy was going to go on a serious lockdown.

"He did say that the belt is the key but once broken, it will hunt," Jared offered timidly. He looked at Lilith who was trying to figure out what to do next. "He mentioned that it will do what it is to do and hunt them down."

Lilith was familiar with that part. She knew that part of the seal if it were broken but if they had the key and no one was wielding it then there was no problem with letting them run rampant. She had to curse the fact that there seemed to be fail safes built into everything in the universe; like it was saying it was there to deliberately say 'screw you' and it was just the thing to piss someone off.

So now she was stuck with the problem of finding another way to get the key. "I assume the markings worked?"

"Didn't really need them," Jared replied. "We found a weak spot."

Lilith raised her brow. That was an interesting tidbit. She knew that the place was diligent about the wards and other security measures. She could see that since she knew the kinds of students that attended there. "Tell me."

"We came in near the river side and we found a weak spot in the wards. Took a step over and nothing happened. We managed to get to Kaye and apprehend him. He only gave riddles and… you know what else happened," Jared trailed off. He had no idea if he was literally in the doghouse or not. That wouldn't be a surprise since he did screw up.

"So someone else broke the wards? No one turned traitor did they?"

"Not that we know of. Even our persuasion methods in the tavern failed with the faculty and staff."

"They are loyal ones. That much I can say," Lilith replied. She knew that turning one of them was going to be near to the impossible. Roslyn had a history of loyalty to the school and what it stood for. It was easier to turn a member of the Centurion than one of them. However the fact that there was a weak spot in the wards indicated that there was something else behind the whole thing.

"One said something about cutting before something or other. Had a thick accent," Jared added unnecessarily.

"I can just imagine."

"Also Lenya managed to break down the ward patterns while we were there."

Lilith gave a slight smile. Lenya was her favorite in terms of thinking up means of torture and games. She knew about her exploits in the pit with a certain someone that she would like to break. Right now she was keeping her distance since it was no secret that Absolution was back from the dead and she had not come back alone.

Lenya would probably love to play with Absolution again. She always did seem to get a kick out of it. When she paid Absolution a visit on orders of her father, Lenya broke her usual composure and got physical. So there was a chance to see some action between them. As to the current situation, Lenya would need to channel her focus onto the key. Lilith knew she could count on Lenya but she was loath to even try to use Katherine even though she sort of proved herself in her amusing display of distraction with the Winchesters.

"Lenya said that when they are at full strength, we physically can't cross. However there is a way to get in. She said something akin to being a back door," Jared added. He had taken Lilith's thoughtful posture in a positive light. That meant that he wouldn't have to cringe if she was still angry. He knew that whatever Lenya did was always a positive to Lilith.

"So that means a little creativity is needed," Lilith mused as she listened to her underling. She had an idea but she would need something out of Lenya's storage. "I think we can still get the key and we don't need to physically be in there."

"How?"

"The faculty may be loyal but how hard is it to maintain that loyalty when they can't control their own body functions?"

"Possess one of them?"

"It would be just the thing but I am thinking someone not in a position of authority. Perhaps…" Lilith mused as the thought occurred to her. "Maybe the student body would be willing to help. We just have to find the opportune moment."

Jared thought about it. Even if they possessed one of the students, there was the potential to have the wards send the alarm. That is unless they get the tattoo. There was another thought and he voiced it, "What about using the spirits again? The Rising of the Witnesses caused problems. We could make them possess a student or two."

"That is ingenious Jared. Ghosts aren't repelled by the wards… some sort of sentiment on Roslyn's part. Controlling a spirit and collecting the key. They could also verify the existence of the seal door. The key we need but we also need the location."

"It can be done. Maybe go after a low level staff member since they can blend in." Jared was feeling a bit more confident that he was not going to completely suffer for his initial failure. He probably was in debt to Lenya since she had a way of convincing Lilith to certain things.

Lilith smiled as she looked at Jared. She knew that he was only trying to save his skin. Hell Cary was better at the groveling and he had attitude. It was impressive for a worm. She figured some good came out of him being a stoolie to Absolution. It certainly made him bolder even though he was content to stay where he was. "I think we have a plan."

"Do you wish me to do anything?"

Lilith smiled as she turned to look at the ancient text that was on the table. She had been reading upon the various seals that sealed Lucifer in the Cage. This seal that she wanted could prove useful since what was released could be controlled and Lucifer would have his chance to use them and do whatever he wanted.

First things first; the key was important. They needed to get into the Academy. She nodded and replied, "Summon Lenya. We have much to talk about."

Jared nodded, grateful that he was being dismissed. He had failed and he was certain that Lilith was going to remember that later. For the moment he postponed it and later she would be a little mellowed out. Then he could take whatever she dished out. It was a cowardly thing but he did value his own skin. He still though would do what Lilith wanted since it was to bring about the dream that they all dreamt of since demon Sunday school.

Jared left the room, leaving Lilith alone. She looked down at the book that was on the desk. It had been opened to an illustration that was not one of those photocopied things. It had been hand painted into the pages with the same care and diligence as the tapestry painting that had been created along with it. That was somewhere else and in someone else's hands. That usually was the case.

Lilith studied the artwork, marveling at the craftsmanship of the piece. It was like the books of the Middle Ages that had been hand written by monks in their abbey's and monasteries. In today's world, it was worth millions. To someone with a different agenda, it was priceless. This was a treasure that was priceless considering that it revealed quite a bit.

The image showed a huge door with the insignia of the key on it. There was detail as to where the key would fit to unlock it. The door was open and from it emerged two giant dire wolves. They were growling as they leapt out. The sun and moon had been painted side by side and they were bleeding as it looked like the wolves were trying to reach for them. There was a small image within the picture that showed what looked like a man but it was hard to tell. It showed the key on their wrist and it was holding a weapon and looked like they were searching for something.

Lilith knew that this seal's fail safe was the key and the person it had chosen to wield it. She almost wanted to scoff at that but she knew enough about certain things that there were objects of power that had certain reactions. Luckily for them, there was no such person at the academy currently. They could break in and sneak to the vault and steal it from them. The hard part was to decipher the maddening riddles that told of the seal's location. It had occurred to Lilith that Kaye knew the location but he was dead and they couldn't ask nor could they ransack his room. Roslyn was too smart to do that. So they had to find another way and use the illustration and its provided text.

Looking at the dire wolves, Lilith felt extreme pleasure. She knew what they were to do should the seal broken and could only wish that Tiamat would be there to witness the entire thing. As it were she was stuck somewhere in the pit and it wasn't in a place Lilith was familiar with. She sighed knowing that there was so much to do. At least the search for other seals was well under way and her special soldier was setting up for another seal to be broken. For him she was willing to give him the time that he needed. She turned to greet Lenya as she walked in. Now they could get to planning and figure out what to do.

* * *

"What's your pleasure?"

Angela looked at the waiter with a raised brow. The look he was giving said something akin to the fact that she and her companion should be anywhere but here. She raised her brow guessing exactly what he was thinking about this. Just because she was treating Sam to dinner since Dean was stuck being given a crash course in maintenance, it didn't mean that it was a date. It wasn't like that even if she was second guessing herself the wisdom on asking Sam if he wanted something more hearty than what the kitchens had.

She glanced at Sam who was wondering why she was making a face and then at the waiter and said, "Bangers and mash with pie for dessert and a Guinness." She motioned at Sam.

Sam looked at the exchange between her and the waiter and wondered if something happened and he missed it. He dismissed it though as he was being put on the spot for what he wanted to eat. There were no menus available and he figured that it was one of those places where you were forced to ask the waiter what was there that was edible.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up at the waiter and said, "The same." He had no idea what it was she ordered except for maybe the beer and pie. He figured it was well worth a try. It wasn't like she was trying to poison him or anything like that. She just offered a meal as compensation for accompanying her to the town. For whatever reason, she didn't give but he would find out soon enough. As soon as they got to the town, after being given a look by the guardian at the gate, she beelined it to the tavern where she walked in like she had lived in that place all her life and took a seat.

The beer arrived first and Sam looked at the rather large glass it was in. Angela was looking at him and chuckling, "Ever drank Guinness?"

"Not really," Sam admitted. He had drunk beer and the hard stuff but he had never had something that looked a bit like root beer with its dark color. He looked at it and seeing that she was watching him, he took a taste.

"How's it taste?"

"Um…"

Angela was chuckling by this time and she picked up her glass and took a good sized gulp. "It's an acquired taste."

"You're enjoying aren't you?" Sam narrowed his eyes not to be mean about it but more along the lines of teasing. "You staged it so I would have to pick it."

"Now you're just teasing," Angela countered. "I wasn't the one that said, 'The same'." She had imitated Sam's voice fairly well. She was feeling a bit better about her decision. It wasn't like there was a choice. She could have gone by herself since she had done that before but Sam asked questions and got insistent. It was rather sweet even though Angela knew that it was more in sync with being a protective brother. Overprotective was more like it.

"You're the one that picked the place."

"I know," she replied with a smug look. "This place has the best beer and malt mead. Then again you would know about the mead right?"

Sam made a slight face. She had to bring that up. He had no idea what it was and he just drank it out of sheer politeness. He had been told later that he was made of strong stuff to drink nearly a full tankard and still be standing. "You're incorrigible."

"Charmed."

Sam dropped the frown and chuckled. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He made his bed and now he was going to sleep in it with the Guinness. Being a bit defiant he took a second sip. It wasn't too bad and she was right in that it was an acquired taste. "Alright you win."

"Always do," Angela replied smiling. She took another sip. She looked around the tavern and took in the sights.

The place hadn't changed much. In fact the whole town didn't unless it was to upgrade on things that they couldn't do without. For the most part it was a safe haven for those that just wanted to be left alone. The tavern was set up like an Irish pub and it was more like a club. She noticed the stage off to one side. It appeared that there was entertainment for the night since they were getting it ready. She looked around to see if her contact was here for what she needed.

The contact wasn't in yet or if he was, he was keeping a really low profile. That was typical since she knew him well… just as well as he knew her. She had to admit that she probably had been a bit rash in terms of accepting a meeting on a school night and in a place that served alcohol. Yep that was like being a party girl… not really and she was in the mood to be rash.

The food arrived and Angela had another round of giggles when Sam realized that he was being served sausages and mashed potatoes with gravy. He looked at her and said, "This is…"

"Bangers and mash," Angela replied as she speared a bit of sausage and potatoes. "A favorite of mine and this place makes the best. Reminds me of London way back when." She took a bite as she remembered London.

Sam took a bite. It was pretty good even though it wasn't his usual salad or anything that resembled healthy. It was pretty filling and simple. He watched as Angela enjoyed another bite and could tell that she was going down memory lane. This was probably a good break from the research and the general investigation that they did earlier.

They had inspected the area of the attack and where the report said that the guardian went to chasing the demon. He had no idea what she had been looking for but he could see that the grounds were expanse. There was enough property to seek privacy and enjoy the great outdoors but not too much that there wasn't enough security. He had noticed a few sigil-like things around the area and figured that was part of the wards that she had mentioned. During that time she really got into the investigation while having a conversation with someone.

This trip was a result of that call and Sam was disinclined to let her go alone. Sure he knew that she had been on her own before but he just wanted her to be safe. He was wary about the possibility of the Old Man showing up. He had seen the look on her face when Sacha came in and cut the reunion short. It was short and quickly gone but it was ingrained in his mind.

Trusting her life to Sacha was beyond his control but now that they were traveling together again, he could be a bit more diligent. True she was more than capable of taking care of herself but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on about what the angels wanted her for. His research was at a slight standstill but the information he had found out…

"Do you intend to stare those bangers to death?"

Sam looked up and made an apologetic face. "Sorry." He took up a bite and continued eating.

Angela gave a slight look as she studied him for a moment. It was then that she noticed her contact. She followed him with her eyes as she took a pull of her Guinness. She knew that she had to see him alone and it looked like he was going to make that happen. She made her excuses by muttering she needed to use the restroom, she ducked out with expert ease and into the ladies room. She made sure the door was locked and she looked around. She could make out her reflection in the window.

"When I agreed to come here I was hoping we'd be out doing those walks you like to do."

Angela turned to see her contact. "Aww Gabe, you know how much I love this place… especially the food."

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that when she found a place that served good food, she book marked it and would make frequent visits as time allowed. He also remembered when she first had that meal. "I remember London."

"Those were good times weren't they," Angela replied as she smiled at Gabriel. That was when she realized how much she depended upon the angel. It was when she called him family. It was also the time when she managed to save a city from a sadist.

Gabriel remembered that too. "That and Guinness were your only sustenance while you were moonlighting for a killer. I was surprised you didn't gain a pound but then again all that running does keep you in shape." He took a step forward to get a good look at her and saw that she was looking a bit more healthy even if she was thinner. Time had been good to her.

"You know I can whip you," Angela replied teasing. As much as she wanted to keep up with the banter, she knew that she had to get to business. She knew that to keep calling Gabe while he was in his witness protection program, she was risking exposure. She suspected that he was not as well received by his other brothers for his skipping out. "Seriously though Gabe, I need to know if there is a way to circumvent wards. Wards that you taught me."

Gabriel studied her. He knew she was serious and replied, "No. Not the ones I taught you."

"Then why would one section of Roslyn Academy be weakened to the point to allow demons to cross?" Angela fished out a copy of the tattoo image. She opened it to show the angel. "This was on one of the meat suits. The demon smoked out."

Gabriel studied the image. He recognized the tattoo. So that was what was what was going on. Was it really that? "You said this was on the meat?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel knew that it was serious business with that tattoo. That meant that she was being draw slowly into what tore them apart. She was going to get drawn into it no matter what. He could help her along by making sure she knew enough to deduce the rest. She didn't like to be told everything. He pretty much made sure of that as well as her father. They taught her how to think for herself to the point that she despised being spoon fed answers that were obvious.

Gabriel put his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He gave a slight nod as he finished looking at it. "Then you do have a serious problem Cat."

"Good because I was beginning to think that I was surrounded by idiots," Angela replied in sarcasm. Part of it was because she had been wracking her brains over that. That still didn't explain the reason what that section of the wards were weak. Right now any news was good news even if it was partially complete as only Gabriel would do if her wanted to keep her mind fresh. "So what exactly is this marking?"

"It is a means to pass through wards."

"Okay so it was the plan to break into the school and they probably wanted to shakedown Kaye for what they needed," Angela replied. She paced a little in the bathroom trying to sort things out about what was going on.

"Cat, this particular tattoo is very rare. Few beings would know about it."

Angela studied the image. "So you're saying that someone like Lilith would use it?" It began to click since she knew Kaye's specialty. "So Kaye probably knew about a seal and because of the protection on the school…"

"Cat, if this is about a seal, then be ready. I don't know the old broad personally but I am willing to bet that it must be pretty important for her to be breaking into a place that has meaning for you," Gabriel warned as he looked at her.

"She doesn't know that I know about this place. It could be an advantage."

Gabriel could guess what was going on in that head of hers. "And she could know and we both know what happened the last time you met face to face. You scare and intrigue her. If she catches you sniffing near the seal she wants…"

"Do you know which one?"

"There is one that I know of located around these parts."

"Great."

"I'm not going to say much but I can say is that you better bone up on your Norse mythology."

"Norse?"

"And study the stars. The clue is in the stars Cat."

Angela had turned to think. When she turned back, Gabriel was gone. She gave a slight smile. She had used enough of his time for now. She looked and saw a folded scrap of paper on the counter. She picked it up and opened it. She gave a slight smile as she pocketed it and slipped out after washing her hands. It was then she heard something that caught her interest and she started walking towards it.

* * *

**A/N:** So Lilith is up to something and Sam and Angie have a date of sorts. Something caught her interest and I wonder what. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The stage was set with the band that was performing but it wasn't them that held her attention. Angela ignored the others and focused on the lead. The music was typical rock but there was something about the tune that piqued her interest and more so the lead who was strumming his guitar. When he opened his mouth, it was… She couldn't describe it.

The guy was really feeling what he was playing and she had to admit that he was good with the guitar. It reminded her of when she was with the Celts on the Emerald Isle and how they sang for the love of their home. The song he was singing was different. It was like it was calling out to her and mirrored exactly what she had been feeling.

_Wandering that road_

_Weary of time_

_Carrying this load_

_In a world disinclined_

_I've seen many things_

_The kind you'd never believe_

Angela moved her head in the manner she did when she was fascinated by something. She didn't know who the artist was but she knew that he was Irish. She could hear the accent in his voice and it blended well as he sang. It drew her in and she took a step forward to stand by the bar and listen. She completely forgot that Sam was waiting as she tapped the bar for another Guinness. She could drink a load of them and like any other alcohol she couldn't get drunk off of them. They might slow her down and she could become a bit dreamy but not enough for people to take advantage.

_Life and Death_

_They pass me by_

_Laughing at me_

_But I raise my head high_

_As I walk this road_

_Carrying this world heavy load_

_Carrying my world heavy load_

Angela couldn't help but make a silent chuckle to herself. That was exactly how she felt with the load she was carrying. Granted she didn't have much in the way of regrets regarding her choice to carrying the burden of potentially saving the world or rather just be a Champion for it. It was true that she thought that life and death were passing her by but she realized though she did have moments that counted.

_Always been alone_

_On this lonely road_

_Laughing at me_

_But I raise my head high_

_And still I fight_

_Carrying the world heavy load_

_Carrying that world heavy load_

_That world heavy load…_

Angela took a sip of her Guinness and stared at the singer as he finished his song. There was something about him and the song that just seemed to fit in regards to her life. She had always been alone when she set out and she was first called Absolution and those low points.

A hunter's life was lonely in respect to the fact that the things they hunted were not the typical prey. They had to do things and see things that the only persons who come close to understanding would be soldiers. It was a heavy burden especially when you ended up outliving people and had to carrying those decisions for as long as you were lucky to be alive. In her case though it was what the duty of wielding Absolution brought.

It had once been described to her as a calling. Gabriel merely said that the thing chose her and it was up to her on how they bonded and if Absolution really wanted her to wield him. She turned towards the bar to think about that time when it was a true test of worthiness. The Gauntlet it was called in some weird, twisted sort of honor about warriors who wanted out of the warrior life. It was basically like getting jumped out. In this case it was getting jumped in. Even though the blade chose her, they put her through it with another hopeful and few others who were to be messengers; lesser ones but still messengers like her. It really was carrying a world heavy load especially when you sort of made it your life's mission to protect the innocent by helping them learn to defend themselves.

"Ya know when someone stares like that, it usually means that they have some deep and heavy thoughts on the brain. Probably a past memory that they think a drink will solve."

Angela turned to see the singer standing next to her at the bar. She studied him with a slight smile and replied, "Happy is the man who gains wisdom and understanding." She looked at him and found him to be rather attractive.

He had soft brown with a bit of blonde in it. It was cut close to his head that looked good for his shape. He had stubble on his face that gave him a rugged look and was accentuated by the interesting tattoo that was poking out on his neck. He had tattoos in a Celtic rope knot design on his upper arms, on the biceps and they were peeking out through the solid black t-shirt that he was wearing. It was complete with jeans and boots. His wrists had leather gauntlets to complete the bad boy look. She did happen to notice an earring on the cartilage of his left ear and it had a Celtic design.

He replied, "Aye someone who knows Proverbs. It's one of my favorites from the Bible." His accent was thick; pretty much the stereotypical Irish brogue but it was lighthearted and gentle. He held out his hand, "Liam but me stage name is Riordan."

"Like the bard," Angela replied as she took his hand.

"Aye."

Angela gave a smile, "Angela. You play pretty good. A lot of feeling."

Liam tapped the bar and waited for his Guinness to come up. He took a pull when the bartender set it down. "Music is just another way of showing emotions. Some just can't be put into words."

Angela gave a nod as she studied the musician. "I'm inclined to agree. I paint and I think certain images and colors reflect thoughts and feelings that a person could otherwise not be able to say."

"Oh so yer an artist," Liam replied. He smiled big. "I always respect a good one. Sometimes I feel that anyone can paint a pretty picture even if it is a stick figure. A true artist can capture the moment. That's what it's like with my music."

"But that song you played, it sounds like you're talking of someone who feels that they have to be alone because of the work they do," Angela countered as she took a sip of her Guinness. She studied Liam, taking in his movements and found he had grace for a guy. It was rather rare.

"Most folks think they are alone. Though I think the blighter in that song was thinking more along the lines that the job they do is one that can't be told and it hangs on their shoulders. Maybe I based it off a soldier, Aingeal."

Angela made a slight look at the name Liam gave her. She knew that it was her name but there was something about the way he said it. It wasn't adoration like the younglings that idolized her and her deeds from the stories. It wasn't even like the affectionate ways that Gabriel or even Sacha used. It was different.

Liam watched her reaction as he finished his pull. "Well, this has been a fun chat. Stick around and maybe we can discuss art again."

"Maybe," Angela replied, not totally committing. It was then that she realized that she had kept Sam waiting long enough. She left her glass and was going to leave the money for it when she was told that it had already been paid for. She raised her brow in surprise when she walked back to the table to where Sam was waiting and looking a little put out.

"I take it you got what you needed," Sam said. He had picked up his fork and began toying with the slice of pie that had been brought. He had finished his plate when that Irish rock singer started performing but he was paying more attention to Angela when she came out of the restroom and stopped like she had been possessed or something.

He watched as she moved towards the bar still wearing that mesmerized look on her face. He followed her line of sight to see that they were on the singer and he made a slight face. He tried not to overreact when the guy approached her at the bar and they started talking. She responded so readily and he could see that she was interested. She was looking at the guy as if trying to appraise him.

Angela took a look at Sam's face and figured that he was a bit put out for her keeping him waiting so long. It wasn't like this was a date or anything. As far as she knew, he hadn't shown interest but she was aware that he had feelings like everybody else and they got hurt too. She replied, "I did. I think I have a new means of applying wards at the school. It could help but what I would like to do is figure out how they were weakened in the first place."

"Maybe you should look at them again," Sam replied, aware that he was being a jerk while being so moody. It wasn't so much that she kept him waiting. He knew she had a meeting with whoever she had to meet. It was just seeing her be that enthralled by a guy that quickly...

Angela was about to say something when the music started again. She glanced over to find that Liam had started in on another song. This time it was in Gaelic and she recognized it as the funerary song she had sung for the Rose in Lakota. It wasn't that all surprising since it was one of those things that was like a traditional folk song that a kid could be proud of regarding his mother country. It put a slight knowing smile on her face.

Liam was looking right at her. At least it looked like it when he looked out in the crowd. Angela watched and played with her fork while she was watching. Absently she said, "Strange how the same song could be sung by two different people and yet it comes out vastly different."

Sam noticed her look. It appeared thoughtful and it was probably best to take it like that. He replied, "I guess." He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you even going to eat that or ruin it?"

Angela snapped out of her thoughtful expression and looked down. She saw that she had been mutilating a perfect piece of pie. "Just like me to ruin a good piece of pie."

"Usually you say that I do," Sam countered.

Angela gave him a slight look and scooped up a bite on her fork. It was pure heaven since it was an apple. She looked at Sam who was toying with his and said, "You better eat that since you ordered it and quit mutilating it."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It was like old times. "Fine but if I get my arteries clogged, it's your fault."

"You ate bangers and mash and are still alive and kicking so I guess a small piece of pie won't kill you," she countered as she pointed with her fork for emphasis. She was smiling as she said it. She paused to take a pull of the Guinness that the waiter refilled and focused her attention on Sam even though the chords of the music and the voice of the singer were loud and clear in her ears.

It was when they were walking back through the dark that Sam asked, "So what did your friend give you that's going to help?"

"Well I consulted him because he knows more about wards than I do and he said he had something that was a little bit stronger." Angela pulled the slip of paper out and held so that Sam could see it. "He gave me this with instructions. I think that while Dean's on the job he could lay a few down. No one would suspect."

"Did you really have to get him a job as a maintenance man?"

Angela looked at Sam as his breath came out in a puff of hot air. "I think Jarvis decided on that. Plus I think what got Dean's interest was that he would have time with the collection of vehicles the Academy has for faculty and staff to use. I wouldn't blame him since he'll get to see Shelby again." She put her hands in her pocket and just took a couple of breaths.

"I guess you made Dean happy for a while. A hunt and cars."

"What about you? Jarvis didn't need any help from me. More likely he did his homework and just decided…" Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just sounds a bit high profile from other covers."

"Being an FBI agent is high profile?" Angela gave a slight snort to indicate that she thought it to be funny. "That is nothing. People respect authority to an extent. High profile would be close proximity to something valuable. Just be glad it isn't one of those jobs."

Sam could see her point. She could comment since she had probably done just about every cover conceivable that was within her means. "I guess being a tutor isn't so bad then," he admitted. "So you ready for your first day, Professor?"

"Don't you dare Sam Winchester," Angela warned. "I'll get enough of it from the kids."

Sam gave a grin. "Fine, don't get bent out of shape. You're acting like you were asked to wear a skirt."

He got a gentle punch on his arm for his troubles and a mock glare. He couldn't help but start to laugh. It was followed by hers. It made the walk much shorter and lightened the apprehension that they were going to work a job with kids around in the morning.

* * *

Dean felt like he was being punished by the universe. Sure the headmaster made it sound like it was a dream job since he could check on the cars including that sweet Shelby that Angela once owned and had given to Akira. Of course he had other jobs and that included mopping floor. In his mind a monkey could do it but it was part of the job and he was on the clock while Mr. and Ms. Geek were out having fun.

The more he thought about it, he figured it was a good thing that they were going out even though it wasn't a date per se. He knew that Angela had contacted a friend for some help. He had overheard the argument or rather Sam's logical, albeit heated, reasons that she shouldn't be alone. Dean knew, and Sam knew it as well, that she could handle herself.

Dean thought that Sam was getting a bit overboard on things. He noticed how Sam would watch her with an intense expression like he was trying to see if she was okay; like he suspected something was wrong. Dean suspected that Sam was feeling guilty still about not being able to find her though it seemed that they worked that out. Yet Dean was certain that there was a sticking point and that was how she was dealing with her feelings.

At times she became almost shy around Sam but it wasn't that evident when he was around. It was rather cute in some ways but he could see how Sam could become frustrated with it. They were still on different pages of the same story and it looked like that Angela was becoming a bit wiser in some things regarding her feelings for Sam but she was still a baby. He got the feeling that while she had been attempting to make better choices, she might be making a few mistakes or she was just being there for now since Sam wasn't reciprocating.

Dean shook his head in exasperation as he finished mopping his section of the library. He had spent the whole day learning about keeping the grounds clean. Actually that didn't take much since a monkey could do it. It was cleaning and for some reason Dean thought that she was really sticking it to him with the cleanliness thing. That was like she had never left; she still harangued him about his system though he did seem to get away with wearing yesterday's socks.

What took up most of the day were the wards. He thought it was nothing but a bunch of choice phrases. That much he had learned from Angela when she used them on him and Sam for more serious injuries that were just short of being sent to a hospital. He spent the day learning things that would have probably been best left to Sam since he was the one who was the best in knowing the mojo. Yeah he did know how to do an exorcism but he felt like he had been beaten up since the head guy grilled him and ragged on him mostly on his pronunciation.

He muttered to himself, "Pronunciation is everything. If one syllable is off, then the work is for nothing."

"That is good advice considering your job is considered vital to the safety of the school."

Dean looked up and saw a familiar face. He was aware that he looked like he was going to hit someone the way he was holding the mop like it was a deadly weapon. He lowered it the moment he recognized who it was and went back to mopping. "Coming to make fun of me vamp?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the wall column. "If I wanted to make fun of you, I would have picked something that wasn't suited to your abilities."

Dean narrowed his eyes and he put the mop back into the bucket and started walking. "Laugh it up."

Austin shook his head slightly and started walking with Dean. "Why would I? You were put with the one thing aside from the guardians that keeps the secrets of this school safe." Austin paused a bit to study Dean. He could still smell the stench of death on him. He knew that Dean had made a deal to save his brother and it looked like Dean had paid that debt. "Jarvis must have faith in you just as Angie does."

"Yeah well I'm here to do a job and I feel like I just signed up for average Joe."

"I can see how it would feel that way." Austin walked with Dean. They were in the library and walking past the cases and the book stacks.

"Really? From my understanding you're in the same situation as Angie. You have to teach. Sounds more of cushy job to me."

They had come to pause in front of a glass case. Austin looked at Dean, "At least your job puts you near the wards. You may be able to spot things your brother and Angie can't." He paused to think a bit about something and then continued, "You know I once heard that to each person their job contributes to the whole."

"Thanks for the philosophy lesson." Dean knew that Austin had a point. He had been around the grounds in the tour group and could see why they used the wards. There simply weren't enough guardians to cover the vast territory even though they were pretty much not human. There were a few exceptions he was sure of but for the most point the guardians were like Austin: vampires and maybe a few werewolves. There were also witches.

It surprised Dean that there were witches that were part of the grounds keeping and domestics. Actually he was surprised in general simply because most witches he had met wanted to toss him and Sam around. Hell one shrank them down to kid sized. Sticking with Angela he found that there were a few good witches. Haley was one of them and then there was the warlock Nick who was on his crusade to do good and have fun doing it. The witches here though were like those school matron, no nonsense types. They were like the old busybody who bullied him about his system. It was definitely payback.

Seeing that Austin was there more out of being nice, Dean relented a little. "I did learn some interesting things. I just hope we catch the fugly that broke in. Whatever they wanted, they didn't get it and they'll be back for it."

"That's what the wards are for."

"Yeah I know," Dean replied as he turned to look around. It was then that he looked and saw something in one of the glass cases. He leaned in to take a look.

It looked like the gauntlets that Angela wore but it looked more like from a suit of armor. Dean wondered if he was stuck in the middle of a television series since it seemed like he was experiencing a stint of déjà vu. The thing was just lying there but it drew his attention.

Austin watched as Dean took a look at the gauntlet in the display case. He raised his brow at the interest Dean was showing in the item in the case. He didn't know much about it except what it said on the catalogue card that was place next to it.

Dean stared at it. He was drawn to the blue stone that located right where the top of the hand would be. It was deep blue and it almost looked like an eye. If he peered closer, it looked like it and for a brief moment he thought he saw something. He figured though that it was because he was tired. He needed to get to bed since he had to do a ward sweep tomorrow. "Huh. Looks like something that Angie would kick ass in. She always looks good with the strange and unusual weapons."

Austin raised his brows. "Yeah she would. Then again most of the older faculty can do the same."

Dean shot a look at Austin and looked back at the thing in the case. Whatever had happened there was long gone. He brushed it off and started walking to where he was to dump his load. They certainly had wasted no time in putting him to work and he was definitely thinking that this was a means of payback for his system. He glanced at Austin as he pushed his bucket out of the library. "Yeah but Angie would kick ass better."

"That I don't doubt."

Dean shot a look at Austin and replied, "Glad we can agree on something vamp." It had been a while since he had seen Austin but he never forgot the vamp that knew about his deal and saved Ellen from death at the Roadhouse.

As the two walked away, they ignored the gauntlet that was lying in the case. They didn't see the blue gem as it glowed like an eye that was watching them. It watched them before the gem died out after giving a final flicker.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh looks like Sam might have some competition with an Irish bloke and Dean settles in his duties at the Academy. More to come on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So did you have to send anyone to the principal's office yet?"

Angela looked at Dean with wry look as she took a seat on the stone bench that faced the direction of where Kaye's body had been found. She replied, "I'll send you to the principal's office if you don't stop trying to get away with wearing day old socks."

Dean scowled a bit as he took the seat beside her. "I have a system and you know it." He took a moment to look at what she was wearing.

Since he was with grounds keeping, Dean found that the faculty, in general, tended to ignore him and his area. They were acknowledged but more along the lines that they were a necessity. It was almost like that saying that janitors were the eyes and ears. It wouldn't surprise him really since class never seemed to go out of style. The only persons that didn't ignore him were the two and a half vamps and of course Sam and Angela.

Angela was the kind to never bother with class or would ignore those who were just as vital as the more glamorous positions. Dean figured that it was one of those things that were related to a time when your position depended upon what people thought of you. Hell she lived through those times and he could just imagine.

Right now she was wearing slacks and one of those button downs that made her look like a plain clothes detective or something like that. It was interesting since he knew that the full time faculty wore something like robes; like the kind that graduates wore. He had seen Akira walk by carrying a stack of books and some weird box and he knew it wasn't natural since it was a rather heavy load that would have best been carried by a man. As it were the kids didn't pay attention. It was like being at school again where they had their own interests.

Angela didn't even bother to wear the robe. Dean thought that was a relief since it was an encouragement for Sam to be a bit more casual with his attire. Again the kids didn't notice. In fact when Dean did a stroll by the room with the grade school kids, he could hear laughter at something that she had said. It only confirmed that she did have a way with kids. Later she had senior level students and then an assistive position with the music teacher. Right now she was chuckling at their old argument that just accentuated their relationship. She hummed and replied, "And it seems that your new job is succeeding where I didn't."

"Hey you weren't there when what's his name Rick got on my case about pronunciation. I know what I'm doing," Dean replied almost sounding like he was pouting.

"I'm not going to repeat how important it is that you say everything right. We've done enough exorcisms to know that," Angela replied as she crossed her leg and looked ahead. The weather was grey outside and it was evident fall was coming with the leaves falling down.

Dean would have liked to lean back but there was no back on the stone bench. It was one of the things that he really could curse about old buildings. "Yeah and I understand about the kids. This Jarvis guy seems to really care about them seeing as I was told to reapply the dorm wards after my patrol."

Angela made a slight smile and a hum. "I know that it's not our usual detail but I really get the feeling that there is something going on that Jarvis doesn't want to tell me. I mentioned about seal hunting and something that a little birdie dropped me. He became evasive."

Dean noticed the sort of hurt look that came over her face. It was obvious that she had been close to Jarvis and still was. It could be that he probably had something that he couldn't tell her. It was stupid in his mind but he could see were the guy was coming from. "Maybe…"

"You know never mind on that. There are too many things within the vaults of the Academy maybe one does relate to a seal. I understand on that level. Most of the stuff down there, only the Head Captain and a few of the faculty with ties to Centurion would know," Angela interrupted. She had been deep in thought and didn't hear Dean offer an explanation.

"That could be it," Dean offered. He decided to give his own report. "I did a patrol around where that guy Kaye was killed and I spotted some suits around there. Looks like this board of governors is stepping up on their case. They were asking Rick questions about the wards in that area."

"Well they would since he is head of that. That's why he is so hard on you," Angela replied. "You know that has been getting me as to how the wards would be weakened."

"It has Rick stumped too."

"Hmm. Oh," Angela nodded as she suddenly remembered. She reached into her slacks pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. "A friend of mine gave me this. It's a different kind of ward, one that is a little bit stronger. Of course it's like playing chess against the enemy but if the demon was with Lilith and they have a way in… good way to be ready."

Dean took the scrap of paper and opened it. "You want me to get Rick on this?"

"I'd rather have you do it. Jarvis still wants his own separate investigation. The less we involve the regular staff the better." Angela paused and took a breath. She stood up, "Well I better get going. I have another class."

Dean stood up with her. "I got a cleaning shift in the library. I'll check in with Sam."

"You do that."

Dean paused a moment and then asked, "Angie, are things okay between you and Sam?"

Angela looked at Dean for a moment. She gave a nod and replied, "Yeah. Just still that whole getting used to the freaky stuff. You know how that is."

Dean watched as she walked away. He had no idea why he asked. He knew she was unsure about a lot of things regarding her feelings about his little brother. She seemed a little distracted though; as if she had something else on her mind. He figured it was the whole school thing and she was trying to burn a candle at both ends. He sighed and dusted himself off. He better get going to his next set of duties and hook up with Sam later. At least he knew the kid's schedule.

* * *

The hall was full of kids as they headed towards their next classes. The chatter was deafening as it involved the usual kid chatter as well as a few comments about the new guest lecturer in art and music. A few of level one and two students were chattering about a certain art piece they had been shown. Mostly it was about how cool she was and that with one look she could get a room to quiet.

Aside from shuffling to class, it was also a place to hold discussions and the topic of the day or rather the whole term was the fact that in recent years there was the admission of additional types of students. Any rivalries that existed were brought in full force though a majority of the students didn't care one way or another. However it was difficult to keep testosterone levels in check especially if they were not human. Sam happened to be caught in the middle.

He had been on his way back to the library to be there for tutoring hours after spending time wandering around and hoping to find out if anything was unusual. He hadn't been able to find much and the faculty tended to give answers related to school or ignore him completely. He figured that it was an outsider thing but they didn't seem that reserved with Angela… at least what he had seen with her interactions with them.

He had been on his way back when he noticed a group of boys were engaged in a face off. From the looks of things, they were senior level boys and one looked like he had been given the silver spoon all his life. The other was a kid who, from the looks of things, looked pretty normal. Sam figured that the normal social hierarchies, while the same were vastly different.

"I still can't believe they let your wet dog stink in here," the haughty one was saying.

"Yeah well I can't believe they let stick up his ass in here. You certainly don't like the school's motto, Hoight," the other kid spat back.

"At least I'm not the one that has a problem every full moon or are you one of those that is a CS?"

Sam was about to step in since the kid, whom he was sure was a werewolf or its sister species, was about to take a swing. He wasn't sure if the human kids ever saw a bunch of fangs before but he wasn't going to risk it. He was interrupted when a familiar face stepped in and said, "Hey, we aren't gonna have that. Not here. Save it for physical."

The kid called Hoight looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes, "Trying to be the peacemaker Roman? You know you don't belong with either so quit trying to pretend your friends with everybody."

"Save it for physical," Roman repeated as he looked at the kid firmly.

Hoight took one more look and motioned for his gang to follow him. One of them muttered, "Dog lover."

Roman waited until they left before turning to the kid and told him to cool down and that he would have plenty of opportunity to get him during physical. The kids cooled down and started on to his next class. That was when he caught sight of Sam and, taking a glance to see if anyone else noticed, he walked up to him and asked, "Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

Sam was just as surprised to see Roman as he was to see him. "Uh, working a case. What are you doing here? I thought you were in school in Sheridan?"

Roman smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulder. His blazer had been undone and in a few hours his shirt would look messy and his tie loosened but he was still presentable by school standards. He replied, "I was. Now I'm here. Still getting an education and away from the trouble back home."

"Problems?"

"Oh yeah considering that a major thing happened," Roman replied in a fit of sarcasm. "I'm not stupid Sam. I hear things too and I know that someone wants to pop the Morning Star out of the box." He had leaned in close so that he could whisper.

Sam was surprised. Then again the kid had proved himself useful on a case. "Never said you were but how do you know about that?"

Roman stood back up and gave a twist of his lips. "Dad. It's a worldwide problem Sam. Most of it just seems to happen here." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "So what is this case you're working on? It involves Kaye?"

Sam lanced around to make sure that no one was listening. As it were, the kids were busy getting to class. He replied, "Something like that."

"Thought so. Suits have been around all day and poking around." Roman looked at his fellow students. He knew enough how to make it look like he was having a conversation with a teacher over something. "So if you're here that means your brother and her right?"

"You mean Angie? Yeah," Sam gave a slight frown at the fact the kid didn't mention her by name. "There a problem?"

"No not really. Dad said that she would be on the trail of the more vital seals," Roman replied as he looked away. "He also mentioned something about it being about time that she checked on one that was close to home… whatever that means."

Sam had to agree with that. He had met Lycan previously and knew him to be one of those people that expressed concern for everyone. What Roman said though was a bit of a mystery. The only home that Sam knew she had was Bobby's place and they were nowhere near Sioux Falls. It had to be something else. "Anything about the school maybe?"

"No idea. I gotta go. History right now and Big Dog doesn't like it if you're tardy without a slip."

Sam could take care of that. He pulled out the stack of slips and wrote down what he could fill out and signed it. He handed it to Roman. "Here. Thanks."

"Hey no problem. I'll come by tutoring hours and maybe give a hand."

Sam watched as Roman disappeared down the halls. Roman's answer, while not significant, started him thinking. He knew that the school was important to Angela. He guessed that it had been home for some time and there were some things he wanted to know. He figured that since he was going to pine away in the library, he might as well do his own research.

* * *

"You sure you're up to this?"

"I've faced worse Fang Boy."

"You know I don't like that."

"You love it." Angela shot Christian a slight grin. She knew it annoyed him but he wouldn't let anyone else but her call him that. It was more akin to the fact that Sam wouldn't let anyone but her and Dean call him Sammy. That was how the world revolved.

"Just like you don't like wearing the required uniform," Christian muttered.

"Well I don't think me showing up looking like I was a learned professor is a good thing. The kids will have no respect for me," Angela replied. She studied the group as they filed in. They were senior level kids and looked pretty good. She could already make out the potential trouble makers which were from her non-human group with a few thrown in. She was well aware that there were still high tensions to the fact that vamps and werewolves were mixing and on top of that, she had a couple of witches/warlocks in the group.

"They'll have respect for you no matter what," Christian replied, hinting at a couple of times during her last rotation.

"That I would rather avoid. So we're on Greek myth," Angela replied as she pulled out her computer pad and began sorting out the notes she had prepared. She really didn't need to since she had files upon files on all sorts of stuff. However she knew that she had to be circumspect about a few things since the kids had human and nonhuman mixed.

"Unfortunately yes. Greek gods and goddesses," Christian grumbled.

"You sound put out. Do you have students trying to show you up again?" Angela gave a slight mock pout to tease him.

"Yes. One in particular," Christian grumbled.

Angela was about to ask who when the subject of their discussion walked in about a minute late and looking slightly out of breath. She raised her brow in surprise since she last thought Roman was staying in Sheridan. It appeared that he decided to come to the Academy and she suspected it was because of a couple of other students she knew from Sheridan.

She had been on her way to class when she was stopped when someone called her 'angel lady.' It was automatic for her to turn around and she saw Nikki jogging up to here wearing the school uniform. That was a complete surprise to her and an even bigger one when he gave her a quick hug. He had to get to class but she told him that he could join her for lunch and named the place.

Seeing Roman, she suspected Nate was there too and probably in her class today. She figured it was more of a best friend and protection thing. She looked at Roman and said, "Well I declare it never rains but pours."

"And a moth can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine," Roman replied. He handed the slip to Christian, "Sorry I'm late."

"Take your seat," Christian said after studying the slip. He flashed it to Angela, "Seems like he fits in quite well."

"That's my Sam for you," Angela replied with a slight smile.

Christian raised his brow at her before making the announcement that they had a special guest lecturer today who was going to lecture on Artemis and her exploits that were not largely recounted. He gave a slight look at Roman that amused Angela greatly since she knew the kid would know quite a bit about his heritage. No doubt he was bored but he seemed to like the class since he had a notebook and pencil out.

Angela received the polite applause and walked to the podium. She was well aware of how everything worked since Jarvis upgraded to the digital age meaning projectors and computers and those kinds of presentations. So she learned to be proficient enough with a computer… well she had to be considering her day job… and kept up to date. The last time she had to give a lecture was when she was covering for a philosophy professor and she had given reports so it was nothing new.

Before she started, she saw a hand raised. She looked at the owner and asked, "Yes?"

"You intend to tell us stories all period? Shall I get the cookies and milk?"

The class tittered nervously since their regular professor was in there and they had no idea how this lecturer was going to react. Angela heard it and gave a smile that had a sarcastic look to it. She replied, "If you want a bed time story, I suggest you call your mommy and ask her to come up at lights out."

The class laughed a little. Roman twitched his lips trying not to laugh since it was Hoight that was getting laughed at. He knew that Angela wouldn't be easily put out by comments that deserved a good ass kicking in response. He twiddled his pencil expectantly and it betrayed his amusement as he waited for the laughing to die down.

Angela knew she had attention. She had dealt with that age group more than several times over. She gave a slight smile and began her lecture, "Now you all probably think that that myths are a bunch of stories that are told to explain origins and the like which our friend here so eloquently explained." She motioned with her hand in the general direction of the joker.

Christian was enjoying himself. He knew Angela had a talent for keeping an audience captive. He had seen it when she rallied the guardians to rescue the princess. She had been a stranger and it was like they had known her for years. He remembered being one of the first to follow her. It just seemed like a natural ability the way she could command attention when she wanted it though he did know that more often it came her way when she didn't. At least she had the Winchesters watching her back.

Angela looked at the students. She had their attention and she continued, "However I think Professor Soames would say that all stories are based in truth."

"So you're saying that these myths are probably about real people?"

Angela knew that she should have some semblance of order since the student called without raising a hand. She was though used to a college lecture hall and the students there had been pretty well behaved. She had a good feeling though that what she was about to say next would grab their attention so much that they wouldn't even think about misbehaving. She glanced at Roman who had been writing notes even though she really hadn't said anything worthwhile yet but she had to admit that he was dedicated. She looked up at her audience and replied, "Well think of history as a collection of stories. Historians take different accounts and try to piece it together. Of course there are ways in how those stories are used." She gave a wry look.

"Really?"

Angela said nothing at first and brought up the file she wanted on the computer. "Oh yes. Now I'm sure you're familiar with the story of Orion and that he was killed by Artemis and he was placed in the stars by Zeus."

She clicked the screen and brought up the image that she wanted. "Well I can tell you that Orion is a real person. What the history books don't tell you was that he was considered one of the best hunters next to Artemis. In fact there is some lore that says that he was trained by Artemis herself when she chose him." She clicked on the computer.

Angela didn't have to look at the screen to know what she pulled up. She just continued right on, "This is Artemis choosing Orion as her protégé."

"Um professor?"

Angela looked at the one raising their hand. She replied, "Yes?"

"Um I thought this was a lecture on Grecian art."

Angela knew what was coming. She had been planning this just to have a little fun and make a point. She replied, "It is."

"Well, then why are you showing us a relief that is clearly Egyptian?"

Angela glanced at Christian and he gave her a shrug. It was her show and she had full reign. That was just the way she liked it. She looked at the questioner and pointed while saying, "Now I'm glad you asked that. This is Egyptian but it is about the same thing. If you look at the cartouche writing there, it translates it to reveal that it is indeed Orion though the name of the goddess is different, she is still a goddess of the hunt."

"That still doesn't explain why it's in Egyptian art."

Angela raised her brow at the audience. She continued to smile and she clicked another picture. "Maybe besides the Greek, the Japanese could. Or maybe the Norsemen can." She clicked the computer to reveal another piece of artwork and then clicked it one more time to lay them side by side.

The room was quiet for a moment. "Now each are original samples all from their respective cultures and each done during the height of their unique style. Now if one of your questions is if they were all done by the same person, would have to say no but in every culture as you can see it looks like it.

"The truth is that Orion is real but it is not one person," Angela continued as she clicked the image to reveal the Renaissance painting as well as the Grecian version of the same one. "Orion is simply called the Hunter and if you are familiar with your constellations it is one of the most significant and easily recognizable along with Scorpio.

"The Hunter is a title or recognition as it has become known throughout the centuries but the original was of Greek origin and he was skilled in the art of hunting. His best known exploit is chasing down the two beasts that threatened to make life miserable for humans."

Angela paused to take a look. She had their attention now. They were watching the screen with rapture, even her class clown. She continued while enjoying every minute that she had remaining.

* * *

**A/N:** Dean and Angie have a talk and Sam runs into Roman who ends up in Angie's class. Coincidence? What do you think? Stay tuned for more Howl at the Sun and Moon...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Evening was rather quiet for the beginning of the week. The presence of the board members hardly caused a stir with the students but there was plenty of chatter about the guest lecturer that was cool with the whole art thing. Everyone was curious about the Ancient Mysteries/ Weapons class where she was to lecture next. She had given hints and left everyone nearly dying of curiosity. Of course that wasn't until Wednesday and that just added to the suspense.

Angela heard and just smiled at those comments. She knew that they were interested and of course she was just playing with the things that Kaye was teaching and commandeering a bit of the main subjects of the courses. Right now she was interested on patrol.

It wasn't hard to avoid the guardians since she was a master at shadows. Christian never failed to point out that she was a shadow master. She crept along the roof of the library, trying to see if anything was unusual. She just had a feeling that if demons tried to cross the lines once and didn't quite succeed, they would again for whatever they were looking for.

Why she was by the library, she couldn't really answer that. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and in her mind that sounded like a dangerous analogy considering that moths killed themselves if they happened to land in the flame. She had looked everywhere and nothing seemed unusual and that had her worried. She decided that her attraction to the library was because of her love of books and history and other things that went with a library.

With careful balance, she got onto the ledge near the stain glass window and looked down. She lowered herself until only her arms were supporting her weight and her feet were resting on the wall. Pushing off, she did a spinning backflip and landed with a dull thud on the ground. Her arms were out as she steadied herself as she landed in a crouch, absorbing the impact.

"What the…"

Angela looked over to see Sam standing there. It looked like he was going into the library which was rather strange in terms of tutoring but if he found something, then that was something else. She stood up and said, "Sorry."

Getting over his initial feeling of being startled, Sam looked up from where Angela had come down from and then back at her. He remembered her acrobatic act in that one house and then when she ran up the wall in Kansas City. It was impressive but not good for state of mind. Still he couldn't take it out on her. He asked, "Couldn't you have used the stairs?

"This was quicker," Angela replied giving a shoulder shrug. "I was out looking around and everything seems okay. That new thing I got, I gave to Dean and he placed it around. We'll see what happens."

Sam studied her before replying, "Okay. So are you calling it a night?"

"No," Angela replied with a teasing frown. "I have this urge to check out the library." She walked over towards the door and pulled it open and let herself in.

Out of habit and a desire to just be there, Sam followed and almost immediately lost her between the stacks. He tried not to get anxious or upset since she could move faster than a human when she put her mind to it. Instead he just started making a systematic search through the stacks since he knew that she loved books. She always had a couple in her bag that weren't related to the job and he could tell they meant a lot to her.

He had to admit that he had come just to check out the tablet regarding the warrior royalty. It was clustered with similar objects and he figured that would help on what he had found out. It wasn't like there was anything else to do and Dean was crashed out in their room. Apparently they really worked him to the bone today and he did whatever it was Angela asked him to do.

Sam found Angela paused by a case and was looking at the object in it while holding a book that looked like she was halfway through reading. He walked over and asked, "Find something?"

Angela was looking at the gauntlet in the case. She was familiar with the stories but she never thought that it existed. It was actually rather strange considering that the appearance was more in line with Middle Age European armor and it was way older than that. What she was fixated on was the blue stone. As she stared at it, the gem flickered much like an eye would but she didn't see it. The royal blue or dark blue reminded her of the night sky.

"Angie?"

Distracted from her staring, she looked up at Sam and went, "Huh?"

"You find something?" Sam repeated his question while pointing at her book.

Angela looked at the book and snapped out of her spaced out state. "Oh yeah. I haven't read this one in a long time."

"You said that about _Dracula_," Sam countered.

"Well I do say that about a lot of books," Angela replied giving a smile. She turned to look at the gauntlet. "The same could be said about my history books."

Sam finally looked at what she was staring at and raised his brow. He could admit that she did like her strange weapons and the like and had an appreciation for them that was akin to Dean's obsession with the Impala. Armor was a different story. "Didn't think that you liked armor."

"I have an appreciation for it. I was trained by masters from around the word," Angela replied as she studied it some more. _Not to mention by a certain god and goddess._ She studied the scrollwork. "Most would say that this would be too fancy."

Sam looked at it and noted the scrollwork that was similar to those leather ones she wore before. There were slight differences and there was a blue stone. For a moment he thought he caught a flicker but as soon as he blinked, it was gone. He replied, "Probably. Uh… why are you so interested?"

Angela was about to reply when a little voice said, "Hi angel lady. Getting a bit of reading done? I liked your lecture today."

Angela was not used to the constant babble of a child but she did find it rather refreshing from adult conversation at times. Her lips twitched at the kid's nickname for her. Apparently he was determined to use it no matter what she said. She glanced at Sam who was amused at the name as well and said, "Not a word Sam."

"Didn't say anything."

Angela gave a wry smile as she placed her finger in her book to hold her place. She replied, "I usually do. Why are you here after lights out? Night class, Nikki?"

Nikki adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "Yeah. It's more like an intro class since Nate was… you know."

"How is he doing?" Angela felt the need to ask. She began to feel a slight throb and figured it was phantom pain from the memory of when Nate bit her. She was also concerned since she was sure that he was cured but she was only a dhampir. There was a lot that was unknown considering that fact alone.

Nikki looked at the two adults and replied, "He's actually cool. Doesn't need to wear glasses now and bullies think twice… even the douchebags here think twice. Why?"

"Just asking," Angela replied feeling a bit of relief. She had always suspected that the kid had been left with something behind. He wouldn't turn but he probably had heightened senses and his strength would be impressive. "So you're in the introduction class for people like me huh?"

"It's cool though. Tommy is cool and can usually tell if Brunhilda was making lunch," Nikki replied and rubbed the side of his nose to indicate what he meant. "Meatloaf is only that in the academic sense."

Angela couldn't help but chortle. It appeared that Nikki was getting along well. At lunch he told her that his mom had new hands at the farm and it was doing well. He and Nate were on scholarships and it was better than his last school. She did have the regret that Nikki was learning about werewolves and vampires since his brother had been bitten and cured but still possessed some residual senses. The boy seemed happy though and she wasn't going to spoil it. "I'll agree with that."

"I take it that was a nose joke," Sam clarified. He didn't know the kid personally but he remembered him. Mostly it was the fact that he had hugged Angela and she looked like she had no idea what to do next.

"Yeah. You're good," Nikki commented. He looked at them and then the glass case. "So what are you doing here? Does it have something to do with the last guy that was here?"

"What do you know about that?" Angela replied as she looked at the boy. The kids talked and it wasn't that much different from other schools.

"Just that Professor Kaye was killed. Everyone thinks it is a wolf and the vamps are blaming werewolves," Nikki replied without batting an eye to the fact that he was carrying on a conversation about that area that had to be kept a secret. "No one's talking and the guardians that are around, they've been questioned… at least people say so."

"Grapevine working for you?" Angela was teasing the kid as she processed what was being told. It was no wonder that there had been a few fights nearly breaking out all over campus.

"People talk. Don't mean nothing at times but everyone's curious," Nikki replied.

"Well it certainly explains the near fights breaking out," Sam replied. He leaned a bit on the case unaware that the gem was flickering and seemed to look at both him and Angela.

Angela made a slight toss of her head as she nodded in agreement. "Well at least nothing has been breaking out seriously."

"You know the kids from covens are getting involved. They are divided," Nikki added. "Mostly though it's the vamps and werewolves; something about an old age rivalry or something. They were talking about it in class." His attention was then directed to the thing in the glass case. "Cool. What is that?"

"What are you doing in here?"

The trio looked up to see Miss Henley looking at them through her thin framed glasses. She was giving the look that the students called the Librarian Glare of Doom. She only gave it when students and faculty were not doing what they were supposed to do even though she looked ancient with her grey hair fastened in a knot and it had those sticks that were intimidating.

Angela put her hand on Nikki's shoulder and stepped forward and replied, "Just a bit of research Miss Henley. That is allowed of both students and faculty."

"Interesting because I think you were trying to take something that was rightfully ours," the librarian replied as her eyes flickered black.

Angela pushed Nikki behind her towards Sam. She glanced around and noticed a few of the staff assigned to housekeeping and a couple of the human faculty coming in. Their eyes were black. She looked at Miss Henley, "Who are you occupying the librarian? What do you want?"

Miss Henley grinned and replied, "Janice… if you need a name and I'm here for the key of course. Stand aside and give it to me."

Nikki had the sense to realize that it was the thing in the case. There was a trick to opening them but he couldn't do anything about it. Sam had gripped him to hold him back.

Angela felt underdressed with only her knife that was hidden under her jacket at her back. She didn't pull it out since Nikki was there and she didn't want to hurt staff and faculty. She stepped forward held her hands up ready to fight hand to hand even if she had a little more oomph behind her punches now. "Smoke out right now or face consequences."

"Probably not the best idea," Nikki said. "Maybe we should call for the guardians."

"You won't do that," Miss Henley replied with a sardonic smile. "You won't risk it since you know the really Janice Henley is still up here. Besides I'll only kill you and take it anyway."

"Don't count on it."

The demons looked a bit startled and were tempted to move but Miss Henley raised her hand to halt them. Sam couldn't help it and said, "Dean. Thought you were…"

Dean strode in and stood by his brother behind Angela. "I was but I just had a feeling something would be going on tonight."

"Dean? As in Winchester?" Miss Henley studied them and their nonverbal response confirmed it. "Sam and Dean Winchester… now this will make it all the more sweeter."

Angela lighted her gaze on the head demon and her eyes flickered. "I'm assuming that you know about the rules of library since you are occupying the meat of one but just let it be known that there are certain rules about fighting…"

At that moment, a letter opener came flying through the air. It was heading towards Dean but Angela spun back and following through with the momentum she sent it back where it struck the shoulder of one of the staff that happened to be a vamp. Miss Henley looked at the downed demon and then back at Angela. She smiled and barked the order to attack.

Angela ran to the left while Dean went to the right and that left Sam with looking behind him. Angela headed towards the one demon, aware one was following her. She flipped forward and made contact on her heels with a face. Landing on her feet she whirled to grab another demon that was charging and pushed him into a study table. She kicked up a chair and broke off two legs and advanced twirling them.

Nikki had taken refuge by the case as he watched Dean fight demons with holy water and rock salt. Sam was using his fists and holding up pretty good. He noticed Angela and said, "Whoa where did you learn to do that?"

Angela managed to push aside a demon and it collided into another. "Long time of practice." She didn't finish since a demon decided to try and choke her. She was rammed into a table and forced onto it.

In retaliation she brought up her leg and got the demon below the belt. She followed through with a punch to the head and then an open palm strike to the chest and it sent the demon flying off. She got to her feet and said, "Compliments of the Malachi."

Nikki couldn't help but giggle at that. He watched as Sam managed to knock one of the demons down by saying something in a language he couldn't understand. The black smoke left what he was sure was one of the kitchen staff and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. It was then that Sam turned and noticed him and said, "Nikki get out of here."

Nikki was going to obey when Miss Henley stepped in his way. She waved her finger at him and went, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not so fast. Nothing works better than a certain amount of leverage."

"Which you won't get."

Miss Henley turned to see Angela there. The demons she had been handling were down or rather they were gone. She mocked, "Not bad… for a dhampir."

Angela had managed to retrieve her makeshift weapons and twirled them as she stood off with the head demon. She moved when the demon moved and lead in with an overhand strike. That was blocked and Angela found her weapons knocked out of her hand. Her reaction was to grab the demon's forearms and hold on.

It worked since it was like a grappling match. That was until the demon wrenched free and tried to fight. Angela narrowed her eyes and blocked but not all of them could be blocked. She got a right cross and a backhand to the face but she retaliated with a punch that knocked the demon back and it gave her some breathing room.

Angela stood up and saw that the demon had grabbed a lance that dated back to the time of the Crusades and was ready to use it. The demon swung and tried to stab her with the metal tip. Angela though grinned. Her first weapon was with the staff and she learned how to use a lance. It was an old time signature weapon if she didn't have Absolution. She ducked and blocked until she managed to grab the spear end and hold on.

The demon countered by swinging the lance and Angela in a wide arc. Angela collided with the glass case holding the gauntlet after she let go. In the midst of a shower of glass, she collided with one of the library shelves and it collapsed forward. The shelf was stopped by its neighbor but the books fell on top of her.

Miss Henley looked on in pleasure as she straightened out. At that time Sam had been grabbed and was held and Dean was pinned on a column. She looked at them and said, "Now, where is the key? Tell me where it is and maybe I won't peel the flesh off your bones."

"You're gonna have to do better than that bitch," Dean spat. He had no idea what the demon was talking about.

Miss Henley looked at Dean and with a slight motion of her fingers, she had the pressure on Dean tightened. She then looked at Nikki and said, "Now be a good boy and get me the key."

Nikki had managed to avoid the case shattering and had been hiding under one of the tables. He didn't move and replied, "I don't know what key you are talking about. The head of grounds has all the keys."

Miss Henley sighed. The boy was too troublesome at the moment. She then turned to Sam and said, "Be the reasonable one and give up the key. Give me Orion's belt."

Sam struggled against his captors. "Look at the stars then."

Miss Henley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She was about to unleash her worst when she was flung aside like it was nothing. She crashed into and already broken pile of tables and chairs and it hit the wiring on the wall and the lights began flickering.

Sam felt his limbs go free as the demons holding him were flung back. They smoked out once they caught a glimpse of what did that. He looked to see Dean slide down from where he had been suspended. _She has been practicing… or she's really pissed._ Either one worked for Sam but he prayed that she remembered Nikki was in there too. He looked around to see where the kid was and his eyes lighted on Angela.

Angela had a pounding headache from where part of the Encyclopedia Britannica landed on her head and her right side stung. She felt with her left and came up with red. That was just perfect and she grumbled as she put her right in front of her. She pushed herself out of the pile of books and stood up and took the time to steady herself. She took a couple of breaths and that was when she heard the demon voicing her threat and the reaction was instantaneous.

She freed Sam and Dean as she normally would but didn't come right out and charging in. Instead, she felt the primal urge to stalk her prey and skirted along the edges of the battle ground. She revealed herself when the demons caught sight of her and smoked out. Her eyes were only on her target and that was the demon she heard it threaten Sam.

Miss Henley was on her feet and in the midst of the flickering lights, she was able to make out the shape of Angela walking forward. Taking in her appearance, she noticed the right hand and it was wearing the gauntlet that had been in the smashed case. She narrowed her eyes and gave a satisfied smirk.

Angela came out and stood looking at her and said in a mocking tone, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"It seems that I'm to get my chance." Henley picked up the lance and held it.

Angela's reaction was to unsheathe the knife she had and twirled it in her hand. "You're welcome to try."

At that time Sam managed to find Nikki and grab the kid to get him out of the way and grab his brother Dean. They got out of the library and told Nikki to find the guardians. When they turned back, the door shut and they couldn't pull it open. Dean tugged hard on it, "What the hell? Sonofabitch."

Sam tried pulling on the door too and couldn't. "It's stuck Dean."

"No shit Sherlock," Dean growled in frustration. He kicked the door for good measure and then turned towards his brother and asked, "You wanna bet that she did this?"

Sam shot a look that couldn't be quite made out since the sky decided to flash lightning in the sky. He replied, "Grow up Dean." The thought had entered too and he was inclined to think that it was her way of trying to protect them.

"Yeah I know, she's not petty," Dean mocked. He had been through the library before and knew that the only other way in besides the door from the other side was through the windows. Scratch that, there was a basement entrance too that was near that fountain. "Look I got another way in." He tugged on his brother's jacket to get him to follow him to where the gardens were and to where stood what looked like a decorative pump house.

Meanwhile Angela stared at the demon who was twirling the lance. She held her knife ready for defense in her right hand. She didn't notice that the gauntlet she had been eyeing before was on her hand. Her eyes were only on the demon and she felt her raw and primal hunting instincts surface. She circled with the demon until it lashed out with the lance and she blocked using her weapon.

Angela felt muscles that she had always used get a charge as she ducked and blocked. She was dancing with the demon until she could pounce for the kill. The staff gunned for her feet and she leapt upwards and into a backward flip to put a little distance between her and the demon. She positioned her hands, ready for hand to hand combat and countered the spear end of the lance.

Using her knife, Angela brushed the spear tip aside and twirled to bring herself closer towards the demon. She wrapped her arm around the staff to hold on and stared the demon in the face. She said, "What do you want with the key?"

"It unlocks what will begin," the demon replied in a taunting voice.

Angela narrowed her eyes, the orbs glowing as she held on. She could feel the demon try to shake it free but that wasn't going to happen. Not this time. "So it does break a seal."

"What did you think we were after? Oh by the way, Lilith says hello and she looks forward to seeing you again," the demon replied. "She can't wait to get her hands on your precious Sammy. He might make good puppy chow for what is to come."

Angela stared at the demon and held on. There was little more that the demon was going to tell. There was only one thing left to do. She didn't expect the backhand and it loosened her grip just a little but she grabbed the shaft with her left and with her right she held it above the demon. Her eyes glowed a dull amber as the demon was pulled out of the woman's mouth in a flash of bright light.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh looks like trouble. Angie and the Winchester Co get in a fight in the library and with demons! So how did the demons get in? Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The sun and moon were together and were bleeding red. The howl reverberated through the forest as Angela looked around. She rubbed her right wrist and felt the cool metal and the smooth gem as she looked around. She was standing next to a building that had markings on it but she couldn't quite make it out._

_ Suddenly two large wolves appeared. They appeared hungry as they looked around the masses of people fighting. Not all of it was fist fights. Some were arguments and petty pranks. Some spoke of war as the two wolves wandered through, each bearing a collar with a sigil on it. They saw the moon and started lunging for it. They were followed by a man holding a bow?_

_ You need to bone up on your Norse, Cat._

Angela opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the room she had occupied and sat up frowning. She rubbed her forehead as she rested her elbows on her raised knees. It was then that she noticed her wrist and on it was a bracelet. She frowned since she didn't remember ever seeing it before and the one that Haley had given her had been lost. She looked at it and noticed the smooth royal blue stone and the curlicues that held it in place and raised her brow.

_The howling roared in her ears. The markings on the building came slightly into focus. There was a heartbeat and red…_

She was about to take it off when she was distracted by a knock at the door and she looked up. Forgetting about the bracelet, she got out of bed and cracked the door to find Austin there. She frowned as she tried to puzzle out a possible reason why he was there.

Austin studied Angela for a moment. "You look like crap Angie."

"Thanks for the obvious. You try making sense of things first thing when you wake up," Angela replied in a fit of sarcasm. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class or something."

"I do but I thought I should tell you that the incident in the library… the investigation is still going on. They are still trying to figure out how the demons got in."

Angela gave a slight yawn, "Well they must've possessed before they entered the grounds and the school doesn't look at those who belong here too carefully. The wards are designed to keep things that don't belong out." She rubbed the back of her head with her hand as she tried to make sense of it. "Does Fang Boy need to see me?"

"He does want to ask you about a few things… away from the suits."

Angela gave a slight eye roll as she made a noise between her lips. At least it was a free day sort of. She was supposed to help out with music; play the piano for the choir or something. "Alright, give me twenty and I'll be down to the library since I'm assuming that he's there?"

"He is," Austin replied. He studied her and noticed that she looked like she had a bad night. Well that was a given since one of the students brought the ruckus into the attention of the guardians on duty. They found her and the Winchesters standing in the middle of what looked like a celebrity death match or something like that. "You sure you're okay?"

Angela rubbed her right and felt the patch underneath. She remembered last night pretty damn well. "I'm fine. I just need a morning wake up. Give me twenty and I'll be down there." When Austin paused she emphasized, "I promise."

She was as good as her word when she showed up at the library. It was still a mess in there and she could see the full time guardians doing their thing in trying to clean things up. She spotted Christian talking to Sam and started towards them. She was waylaid by Dean putting cup under her nose and she breathed in the aroma, "You are a lifesaver Dean."

Dean gave a slight smile as he took a sip out of his own. "I know what my girl likes. I know we answered their damn questions. What do they want?"

Angela took a sip. It was black the way she liked it. She could feel the pick up almost instantly. "No idea. It is bad timing since the board is still here and we pretty much trashed the library."

"We? You're the one that went all superpower on us and that demon threw you into the bookcase," Dean replied pointing out what happened.

Angela made a slight noise as she took another sip. "Like I was going to let her mess with my boys." She looked at Dean and gave a half smile. "Rule number one," she added with a smirk indicating that she meant her version of that rule.

"Right, sister."

They caught up to where Sam was finishing giving what he knew about what happened the night before. Christian looked at Angela as she walked up. He said, "I know you answered questions but I have to be frank. Ever since you've showed up here, things have not been going right. There were two fistfights yesterday and a lot of heated arguments. Then this incident."

"Hardly our fault," Angela replied. "Jarvis called me. I know this is about something that we don't want the board to know." She glanced around and noticed that there was still a substantial amount of mess that was still around. They really did a number on it the night before.

Christian looked at her for a moment and then replied, "You're right. It is about that."

"Let me guess the board has no clue."

"You would be correct."

Angela gave a slight look. "Okay. So what's the plan? Does Jarvis want a meeting or something?" She didn't like the board at all considering a few were rich guys who had way too much money and think that everyone owns them.

"They have him tied up. He did say to do what you have to do and he'll handle the suits," Christian replied in a low whisper. "He wants you to find out how they are getting in."

"Working on it," Angela replied. "I think a little scouting is in order. Rick will have to let me borrow his new favorite."

"Will do."

Sam and Dean had been wandering around where they wouldn't be in the way and looking around at the damage. They both made a slight face at the shattered glass case. The blood had been cleaned up and the bookcase had been righted. The lance had been put back on the display case and the broken furniture had been gathered to be taken out. Dean commented, "I never thought our kind of gigs got this messy."

"They usually do Dean."

"Yeah whatever. What I don't get is how those demons got in the first place," Dean replied trying to look like an interested bystander. It was a bit difficult since he was with the maintenance crew and they probably would grab him up any moment.

"The first one had a tattoo on it."

"A tattoo? Come on Sam. A ward is a ward and a trap is a trap."

"Think about it Dean," Sam urged. "We have tattoos that prevent possession. There is probably something to get past wards and we know how they can get out of traps. Plus if you noticed the people possessed were faculty and staff and I'm guessing that they were already possessed and they waited until they were inside."

"Like those sleeper cells Angie mentioned? Wouldn't the wards have alerted the guardians?"

Sam made a slight toss of his head, "If they crossed it… yeah. If they were inside, then that's a different story."

"Okay, I'll buy that," Dean replied as he looked around. "The thing I don't get is what the hell they wanted. The demon mentioned a key. What key?"

That was on Sam's mind too. He looked around and noticed something. "Dean, do you notice anything?"

Dean looked around, "Besides the mess… nothing comes to mind."

Sam shot an annoyed look, "Dean, that case was shattered. There was something in it."

Dean took another look. He recognized the position of the room. "Oh I remember. It was that weird armor hand thing. Not a very attractive thing but I think it would look good on Angie in that warrior thing she is so good at."

"Yeah," Sam motioned to give a hint.

Dean looked around. He knew what Sam was hinting at. He was still processing that he got to see his girl in action. He had caught a glimpse of her through the flickering of the lights and her slinking amongst the bookcases. He was also processing the fact that they did all this damage and in a place that needed to stay open for the kids.

Dean knew that Sam was getting impatient. "Alright, alright. Looks like it's missing."

"Yeah. Thing is the demons didn't take it. The lesser fry smoked out and the librarian was…" Sam was looking around. They were still pretty inconspicuous.

"Pulled out like the last time by Angie. So the question is where it is. I don't think it's buried under that pile of books," Dean replied as he motioned to the now tidy stack of books. "You know maybe you should talk to Marion the Librarian. She might remember something."

It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest it but Sam was a bit reluctant. He knew that the librarian had given him the third degree yesterday when he nearly forgot to sign out from his tutoring session. "Dean why not you? She doesn't like me."

"Come on Sammy. You're the college boy. Impress her with your literary genius and you're good with the puppy eyes," Dean replied teasing. He knew Sam wanted to throw up his bitch face but he stopped him, "Look I'm gonna talk to Rick about the wards again."

"I thought they did that in training?"

"I mean the ones that are applied by the witches. Yeah they have witches… the ones that need a bit of mojo. I know the ones I did are the stuff that we do on jobs with the exception of that new one Angie gave me. Go talk to the old lady and see what you can dig up."

"And what about Angie?"

Dean looked around and noticed that Christian was still around but Angela was nowhere to be seen. "I guess whatever it is that she'll do." He looked to see the look on Sam's face. "Sam, I don't like it either that she can pull a Houdini act like that but I do remember she has a music class or something today."

"And I would think the job would take precedence," Sam muttered. Something was up and the conversation that they had overheard between her and Christian before they moved away to take a look had him thinking that.

"She is on the job Sam. You know as well as me how she thinks."

"Yep and that's what worried me; that we're not trying to stop her if she is thinking of something that involves demons and chasing after them." Sam pursed his lips to think a bit. "Alright, I'll go talk to the librarian. Just remember to avoid the suits. We're not our usual cover."

"Don't talk to me like I'm four," Dean warned. "Catch you later back in the… whatever the room is called." He then turned and headed towards the building that the grounds crew met.

* * *

_I thought Orion's belt was a legend. I mean I know that he had favor from Artemis and then…_

Angela felt her thoughts run a mile a minute as she walked to where the music hall was. She absently began rubbing her right wrist and felt the bracelet. She looked at it as she walked and kept rubbing it. She couldn't figure out for the life of her where it came from and it was puzzling.

She was distracted from it when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out and read the text message. She gave a slight smile and entered her reply. At least she had some way of getting to the bottom of this and she owed big time.

The time allowed her to think about the night before. She remembered the initial fight and then crashing into the case and the shelves. Then the rest was a blur. She did recall pulling the demon out but there was something the demon said. It was about Lilith using them to devour the sun and moon and she would be powerless to stop it.

Angela rubbed her forehead as she felt the headache come on. She wasn't going to get anywhere with the thoughts at the moment until she talked to Akira. Sighing she started walking, aware that she was not completely sure as to which room she was to meet in. She walked down the hall and paused when she heard music being played.

It was a guitar playing and there was a voice to accompany it. Angela recognized the voice and followed it to one of the smaller rooms that had a piano. In there she found a man sitting with his back to her playing the guitar. The tune didn't have a name and she could barely discern the words but they pulled at her.

She walked in quietly while he was playing. She was within touching distance when he finished the tune. He then turned and upon seeing her, he said, "Well fancy that. I must be born under a lucky star."

Angela was surprised but she felt the distinct feeling of pleasure of meeting Liam again. She replied, "I don't know about a lucky star since I've been known to cause bad luck to people who know me."

Liam chuckled as he leaned on his guitar. He dangled his arm over the instrument as he looked up at her. "You aingeal are not like them worthless rabbit's foot thingies."

"You're not the first to tell me that," Angela replied as she took a seat opposite Liam.

"And I won't be the last," Liam replied grinning. "Still I get the impression that it takes a lot to convince you. Has to be hell of a sales pitch."

"So I'm goods to be sold to you?" Angela smiled as she said it to indicate that she wasn't offended by it.

"Now that be disrespecting ya," Liam countered. "That's something I wouldn't do to me own mum." He was smiling as he said it but he meant every word of it. He had been raised right even if he turned out a bit of a scallywag.

Angela chuckled a bit. "Then your mother raised a good son."

"Now yer teasing me," Liam replied. He strummed a couple of the strings out of habit. "Had I known that my aingeal was a trickster, then I probably would have run to the hills. Actually I wouldn't."

"So you like trouble and danger."

"Part and parcel of what I do here but for the most part I'm a musician." Liam continued to strum his guitar playing a few chords. "So what brings ya here?"

"Just that I'm supposed to be piano accompaniment since Miss Henley can't and to give a change," Angela replied. She had taken a seat at the piano and ran her fingers on the keys. She did a basic chord progression scale.

Liam listened with appreciation and strummed along with her. "Aye ya got a good ear and you said you was an artist in painting."

"Can one be both?" Angela looked at Liam with a teasing look. She stopped playing and rested her hands on her lap. "One of the few things that I can do that doesn't turn into a disaster."

"Well if Jarvis picked ya, then I guess he's got good taste ta help me with the level three choir for the harvest program." Liam sat up as he shifted the music on his stand. "Supposed to be a piano and guitar and the only other person with talent is the one with Glare o' Doom."

"Well I'm glad to substitute," Angela replied. She looked at the sheet music on the rack and began to play it. "Interesting choice. At least it's not the holiday stuff. That's too early for me."

Liam listened and replied, "Aye. Commercialization is bad for the spirit."

Angela gave a slight smile and a hum of a chuckle. She could agree with that since she had lived long enough to see the changes that adorned the world today. "A big commercial racket ran by a big eastern syndicate." She tried a few more scaled tunes for warm up.

Liam watched as she sat with perfect posture and her fingers curled over the keys. She was playing warm up tunes but then it slipped into more melodic tunes. He couldn't recognize it but it sounded much like it was based on personal experience. Letting her play, he sat up and began strumming his guitar, matching her chords.

It was short though since she brought it to a stop. Liam commented, "Now that is deep. I get the feeling that you play from yer heart. I like that."

"Funny. I got the same feeling from you when you were singing that night in the tavern; the one about a world heavy load."

Liam gave a smile. "Ah ya liked that now. That was actually something I dreamt about."

"You dreamt about walking through time with a world heavy burden?" Angela looked at Liam with a bit of a skeptical look but it held some form of amusement.

"Not about me personally. It was more from the view of someone who knows how hard it is to live in a place where the people around them grow old, get sick, die of old age or some accident or other. It was like I was seeing it from their eyes and I could feel the feeling."

"You a psychic and a musician?"

"I'm a musician first. The other stuff is the Irish gift of prophecy," Liam replied stressing more his Irish accent. "Me grandmother had it and could read the tea leaves. Said I had a gift like it or something. Just one more thing to add to the family gifts." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. He then had an idea and pulled out what he had been working on. "Here, try this."

"What's this?" Angela took the sheets with music. She looked at the title. "An Aingel Cré?" Her Gaelic was bad and she knew it compared to her heavy Irish accented companion.

"Very good pronunciation," Liam nodded in approval. "Yes that's it. It's a new song that surprisingly came to me a couple of days ago. I've been trying to work it out. That's what I have."

"There's no words," Angela pointed out with a slight frown.

"Aye because that's what I've been trying to work out." Liam gave a cheeky grin trying to be cute. "That is the main melody. I play piano too. Just play it and I'll sing it. Okay?"

Angela looked at her watch. Time seemed to run slow. "Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you mean by family gifts?"

"Now that would be tellin' but I guess it won't do ya no harm. Just don't run away screaming."

Angela gave a slight smile. "I doubt that."

"What do ya feel about werewolves? And I mean the kind that go all animal?"

Angela gave a shrug. "No problem. I'm friends with a Lycan and a Lupei and I'm a dhampir."

"Well whaddaya know? Now that is cause for a celebration if it weren't school hours." Liam grinned pleased to know that he didn't have to hide that part which had to be hidden around the more human students.

"An Irish wolf is a new one to me but pleased to meet your acquaintance," Angela replied with a slight smile. She motioned towards the piano, "So shall I play and get a sneak peek at your newest hit?"

Liam returned the smile with one of his own. He liked Angela greatly and could appreciate her natural gift with music and she had grace and poise. She almost matched who was described in his dreams. "Now that is what I'm talking about."

Angela continued to smile as she began to play the notes on the sheet that were on the rack. She could tell right off the bat that it was to be a soft rock song. It wasn't a love song thing but it wasn't the heavy metal rock. It was an interesting tune with the Irish lilt to it that was supplemented by the guitar that Liam was playing. It was followed by Liam's voice singing.

_Sunlight rises, night is done_

_Striding through the mists and battle has begun_

_There is no clock that time could tell_

_Amhrán na aingeal_

_Aye sing your sweet song_

_Aye lann an aingeal cré_

_Cors na Trá, O' beautiful song_

_Standing firm, standing tall_

_The sounds of battle_

_Aingeal you hear the call_

_Charging forth into the fray_

_Lann an aingeal cré_

Angela continued to play as she listened to Liam playing with her and singing. She was enthralled by his voice. She was astute to realize that he had a natural talent like she did and the effect that it had on people… Yet she was drawn to him; like there was something about him that she was attracted to.

As she played she could almost see what he was seeing as he sang it. That he was talking about a woman who was a warrior was evident. He could have been singing about a male warrior but the choice of words he used spoke differently. Near the end she managed to pick up on the tune and attempted to sing with him.

_When the day is done Still will be there_

_The princess of warriors Shield maiden fair_

_Heaven blessed Remain on earthen swell_

_Daor chroí o' aingeal_

They continued to the end of the song. Liam smiled at her when she caught on and nodded his approval. He was becoming convinced that he had composed this one about her. There were some things that he wasn't sure of but it seemed to fit at the time. They played together while the students they were supposed to be teaching filtered in and were whispering. They were also watched by two others but from different vantage points and each with expressions that didn't convey their thoughts but they listened until the bell sounded for class.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie meets up with Liam again and sings a song that seems to be written about her. Other strange things happening. More to come on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The door was opened with little ceremony as the seventeen year old girl went inside and shut the door. She walked to the far wall where the altar was. _Fitting that the main door sat over a place of worship_, she thought as she scanned the wall and then ran her hands over it. Finding what she had been looking for, she gave a wry smile at what she was looking at.

The door opened with ease and revealed a dark tunnel of stairs down into the ground. She started walking down, not afraid of the cobwebs that had gathered from centuries of disuse. The only light was from a lighter she had stolen from some boy or other that thought he was cool to smoke.

_Sitting here for over two millennia and no one suspected a thing. Well since they were booted over here is more like it._

It was a marvel since the girl knew that what lay beneath the school was a force that would help to change the world. She paused when her fingers ran against the relief on the walls. Even though it was covered with cobwebs, the carvings were deep and firm.

The relief she had touched was actually a three panel set. It was the story of the Hunter who used the weapons of the belt to subdue the hunger of the beasts that set the rotation of the sun and moon. The beasts were so hungry that they were willing to devour the sun and moon since they had been tricked by Loki into believing that they had the food they found so tasty.

Of course that was when Lucifer started making trouble and the major battle that had him cast out and into the Cage. They had been formidable until the Hunter came. It was then decreed that their release would be one of the seals that held Lucifer in place. Aside from the Hunter, Lucifer and his first could control them and make them do their bidding. That was what made them so beautiful.

The next set of reliefs told about what would happen if they were released and not controlled. She knew the story by heart though. Still it was nice to see such fine work and she could appreciate it. The pictorial form of things was something she could always appreciate and laugh at since humans couldn't possible understand the cosmos of everything.

At the end of the tunnel there was a vast chamber. It was covered with sigils and symbols of olden time. They were meant to keep the place hidden and they were effective. Of course like everything out there, there were the clues that led to it. It just depended on how good you were at interpreting them. Sometimes it helped when you got a few things out of a friendly consultant when the right amount of pressure was applied.

A growl sounded from the far wall. The girl looked at it and smiled. The one thing about doors was that they always looked like a door. She had to admit that the architects had done a good job. She sidestepped a familiar image on the ground as she approached the door. It actually looked familiar to another place that she had paid a visit to a little over a year ago.

The door looked heavy and it probably was given what was behind the door. Funny how doors were the only thing that stood between what it was meant to keep behind it and whatever it was it could do in the world. A simple thing and yet it was so powerful. It amused her greatly. Simple was an elegance to strive for and she knew one person that could do it as natural as breathing; a true envy that could be infuriating.

Reaching out, she touched the door and could feel the power within it. It really was powerful and it had to be since what was behind it had abilities of apocalyptic proportions. She ran her fingers along the script that described the door as well as the warning and blah, blah. What fascinated her the most, was the lock.

Like the other door she had seen, this one required a key. Well, all the seals required a key. Some were just easier to break than others; like a spell to make certain spirits rise and have a little fun. Of course a certain set of hunters put them back to rest but the damage was done and the seal was broken and they were on the way to popping the box.

The lock was peculiar. She put her hand in it and it fit but nothing happened. The key was needed and it needed to be prepped in a certain manner. Now that the second attempt to get the key had failed… the fit of impatience was growing. It had been surprising to learn the result of that failed attempt and she was certain now that the game plan had changed but it could be manipulated to their advantage.

If there was one thing that she was good at, it was stirring up the pot. She had made that very clear on several occasions and even with the recent developments, she was not too worried about it. There was always something that could be used to bring a person back to that state where they felt helpless or even made to feel like they failed. It was a gift, one that she had and loved to use because she was good at picking weaknesses and exploiting them.

The growls behind the door grew to intense levels. She smiled at the sounds. They were getting anxious and hungry. It was like they knew that the time was near. Then again it was probably because the key had been brought here. It didn't matter though. They were ready to go the moment the gate was sprung.

There was a slight shuffling sound. It was followed by snaps and growls. She said, "Yes my babies. That's right."

It seemed like a conversation when the growls changed pitch slightly. This was going to be interesting and fun. Now that there were some added factors, it was going to be fun. She said to the door in a whisper, "Soon. Soon you will be set free and able to do what you do best."

She recalled earlier the arguments that happened on the campus. There was a fistfight that occurred and it was actually quite riveting since it concerned traditional enemies. It was already beginning and they didn't even know it. Well their dead residential expert did and he had the key too. Now it was in another's hands.

She ran her fingers on the runes and gave a last smile. Soon the seal will be broken and it will be another opportunity to show them that they really had no choice about the inevitable. There will also be the guilt of failure. That, and possibly getting a few hits on a few individuals with certain meaning to an old friend; it was going to be grand. The added bonus would be over a dozen innocent souls to torture.

She started back up the stairs of the tunnel. She gave a backward glance when she heard some growls and whining. They really were anxious to get out. She knew the waiting would only make them willing to do it. She ignored them and continued up the stairs and out into the main room. She closed the door and made sure that nothing looked disturbed. Even in her own eagerness she had to be careful.

She was just finished when she heard, "What are you doing here?"

She looked to see the someone to have some fun with. She put on a schoolgirl pout and replied, "I'm sorry Father. I just came to gain some perspective."

"There is nothing wrong with seeking God's grace. It can bring peace to a troubled soul." The priest looked at her with a gentle look that was sincere for a young priest.

"Oh I am troubled Father." She stressed the sincerity while still keeping the pout on her face. It was an effective tool.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She nodded and sat down with the priest on a nearby pew. "Father, I have been having these urges; unholy desires."

"It is a difficult time in your life but it is good that you recognize them especially if it involves things that accompany a changing body."

It was sheer pain at the attempt the priest was trying to explain puberty and the sexual urges. It was also outrageously funny. She kept a straight face though and responded by kissing the priest full on the lips. She sat back and said, "That is what I have been feeling Father."

"Uh…"

"I know I'm a bad girl. I know I am going to hell." She broke into tears… well fake tears and sobbed into her hands. "I'm going to go hell."

"There is always a chance for salvation. You need to pray to God and ask for his mercy."

"But I have prayed."

"The Father will listen if you come to Him with a sincere heart."

She smiled a bit and replied, "I do have a sincere heart." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she revealed the white eyes that she was proud of. "But not to that Father."

The priest opened his eyes wide in fear and reached for his crucifix. He was too late. The door to the old chapel slammed shut as the screams reverberated throughout the building. No one heard since it was a fair piece from the main school grounds. They died presently and she opened the door to the chapel and stepped out. She stood on the steps and looked around.

Even though it was daylight, she felt good at having a little fun. She looked at her hands and found a slight trace of blood on the side of her first finger. She lifted her finger to her mouth and licked the blood off and looked upwards as she tasted it. "Mmm. I love the taste of a young and dedicated priest."

She started walking towards the main ground. Play time was over now. The real fun was going to begin. She ignored the other students as she walked towards her next class. Patience was a virtue.

* * *

"You know you need to make it a habit to see old friends first before making new ones," Akira said in a teasing tone. "Someone might end up getting jealous and then that makes things just awkward." She shifted some papers she had laid out on the desk to give a better view of the information that she had been compiling and waiting to show her friend ever since she arrived.

Angela was looking at her wrist where the bracelet was. She was mesmerized by the blue stone and she stared at it. As she did, she recalled the night's battle and what happened before. She did hear her friend and replied, "I know but when I get wind of a case sometimes I just go to work. You know that."

Akira looked at her friend who was looking at her wrist and a bracelet. She hadn't heard a word she said about making Sam jealous. Normally that sparked some sort of reaction from her friend. It wasn't that hard to see that they were a good pair and it was good that at least her friend realized her feelings. She replied, "I know but even then you succumb to that strange sense of common decency."

Angela looked up and saw the look on Akira's face, "Sorry princess. Just a lot on my mind with everything and I feel like I'm running on fumes at times."

"Isn't that usually the case when you're wondering about a few things?"

"Like?"

Akira knew that Angela wasn't playing dumb on purpose. There were some things she never considered because simply she never had it before or considered having it. She knew the best thing was to be direct, "You didn't call. How are things with Sam and Dean?"

"Dean's fine… mostly. He still won't talk to me about the pit and I keep hoping he will. At least he thinks I understand because of my time with the Old Man. I know he's been having nightmares." Angela looked up from her inspection of her bracelet and went to look at a tapestry that she had always liked. "Sam… I can't tell. Or I can and am not seeing it."

"Still the overprotective brother."

"That and he watches me with this look. I don't know because it's only a glimpse. I think he still feels guilty about me being kidnapped. I suspect Dean made him promise something and he feels he failed in it." Angela glanced at her friend and crossed her arms. "Plus I think he is confused about a few things. Ruby's back."

Akira nodded, "I'm guessing that the truce is back on."

"Same rules but I want to interfere. I won't though and it seems that…" Angela broke off aware that she wasn't making much sense about anything. She instead changed tracks and started on what she was there for, "So what can you tell me about the Orion's Belt."

Akira knew deflection when she saw it and could tell that Angela was in a confusing time and place at the moment. She replied, "Well if you want the basics, it's that grouping of stars in the sky and it often refers to the three pyramids at Giza though any grade school kid can tell you that."

Angela shot a wry look. "Yes I am a grade school kid who needs that lesson." It changed to a slight smile to indicate that she was not offended by it and she was just responding in kind. "I taught you too well."

Akira responded with a smile, "You know you did." She flipped over a sheet to reveal another piece of text. "I went deeper, as I usually do, and I found that it also refers to the gauntlet of Orion but of course it's supposedly near pure myth; no artifacts and sketchy archival evidence."

"I think it is real princess," Angela replied as she leaned over to read the text. Absently she rubbed her wrist and felt the bracelet. "I think Kaye actually found it and it's here at the Academy."

Akira looked at her friend and then at the fact that she was rubbing her wrist with the bracelet. She raised her brow slightly but didn't say anything about it. She flipped another sheet of paper and continued, "Well the legends say that the Orion's belt was made specifically for the Hunter and given as a gift by the goddess Artemis."

"Funny and I just finished telling that story to senior level students," Angela commented. "So any idea what it does?"

"Well that's where it gets a little funny," Akira replied. Having done research in just about every major culture around the world and tracing histories and origins, she was good at making family trees of stories and names. "Most history texts claim Orion and Artemis a myth and all that hoopla which is why you get the comments about bedtime stories. However I dug a bit and apparently there were a couple of documents to suggest a close relationship between the two."

"I would think that would be obvious to you," Angela deadpanned as she shifted a couple of papers to study Akira's flowchart. "You are just like Sam. He likes to organize things down to the handwritten notes on old receipts."

"And I know about your habits," Akira replied jokingly. She sobered though and continued, "The thing is there is not an accurate description of the powers behind the belt. Yeah it was commissioned by Artemis and it does have powers but the details differ. One thing that can be agreed upon is that it heightens abilities of the Hunter. Faster, more maneuverable and in some instances produces an interesting effect with the Orion weapons."

"So there is some connection between them and the belt."

"No duh," Akira replied. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine… just confirming," Angela replied after giving a slight move of her head. "Okay so the trio I kept after Chicago works with it. It would make sense since they are hunter's weapons and Orion is known as the Hunter. The thing is anyone can use the Orion weapons as long as they say the correct incantation."

"True, but I think the belt and the weapons were meant to work together," Akira replied. "I know you used the blade to prevent Absolution from being stolen and it was a nice reference to Three Amigos."

"Finally someone got that reference," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Anything on what it looks like? Anything special other than abilities that seem to be difficult to describe or they are left in poetry form or something like that?"

Akira normally would've liked to have drawn out the suspense but given that her friend had specifically asked about it and seemed preoccupied to the point of potential agitation, she wasn't going to go that route. Not completely at least. She replied, "Well most of the lore is in that poetry prose you love so much. It is described as a guard that often takes on a life of its own. It bears the symbols of warriors and hunters and a piece of the night sky."

"Yeah that is very poetic," Angela replied with sarcasm lacing her voice. "So what is it? Does it look like that of a Roman centurion, samurai armor, or what?" She started looking at the genealogy tree of the lore of the Orion's belt. Her finger traced the lines trying to find something.

"The thing is if there is a picture of it, it is in the hands of a private collector. However from early versions of the Orion-Artemis story, it had the power to take on many forms and often it was attuned to the Hunter's personality or something like that. I am never sure when it comes to objects of power especially with things like Absolution." Akira picked up a heavy book that she had and placed it on the table.

"Light reading," Angela muttered sarcastically.

"Christian was interested," Akira defended.

"I see that has worked out for you," Angela replied giving a slight smile as she looked at the engagement ring that was on her friend's ring finger. "I knew I was good at matchmaking when I was I Russia but I never expected that." She took joy out of dishing back the teasing about her friend's love life. "So did he do it or did you?"

"We are not here to talk about me," Akira replied with a sweet smile. She knew it was payback for the times she had teased Angela about Sam. The thing was that joke was much more funny since they had spent nearly a year dancing around each other and then one actually realized how deep those feelings extended; it was just more entertaining. Still she knew that what was dealt out was dealt back and sometimes tenfold if you weren't careful. "He did."

"So Fang Boy does have bite."

"And he still doesn't like it when you call him that," Akira replied. She pointed while giving a slight smile for emphasis. She found the name calling a new and interesting side of things. Having no siblings she loved the idea and plus it was how she and Angela bonded when they first met.

Angela gave a slight grin in return. She knew that Akira found the name calling endearing. It was pleasing and yet guilty that she made the princess like her in sarcasm and brand of humor. "He does so. He just won't say it. So how does daddy feel?"

"He likes Christian and he's happy that I'm happy. You know he never wanted me to be a part of this." She looked up at her friend with a quiet look.

Angela remembered that conversation. She happened to be there and that was her first time meeting the progenitor of the Kuran line. Apparently it had been when they discovered that the princess was that in every sense of the word. Of course Akira was already going through the change at the time and she was at the craving stage. Angela knew that where they were, Akira would have gotten to the point of going after an innocent. Akira didn't remember, at least Angela thought she didn't, that she had given her blood for the cravings. She replied, "And I get that. Of course I'm selfish in keeping friends close."

"You're not selfish." Akira muttered it in a low whisper. Her friend wasn't selfish because she never asked for anything; never asked for a reward for her services even if she was at a low point in her life. She diverted her attention to the large tome and opened it to where her marker had been placed. She ran her finger to find what she was looking for. "Here is it. The belt of Orion takes on many forms, often to hide itself in plain sight with its wielder."

Angela paused and looked at her wrist. She had a thought but it was a really big if. If she was right it might explain things. She touched the stone and rubbed it. Slowly she removed it from her wrist. Her wrist felt lighter and strange without it on but she had to know. She turned towards Akira and held it out. "Do you think that it could turn into this?"

Akira looked up and saw what was being held out to her. She peered at it with an inquisitive frown. "Huh. I didn't know you were into elaborate jewelry."

"Seriously," Angela replied. "I went to bed and woke up with that on my arm and that was after I got into a celebrity death match with the demon that possessed the Iron Fist."

Akira looked at Angela as she took the bracelet gently. She looked at the metalwork and noted the scrollwork. It was much like what she had seen on her friend's leather gauntlets along with some other markings like those that indicated a hunter. The blue stone though caught her eye. It was a royal blue and without a flaw.

Akira looked at her friend once more who was pinching her brow and rubbing her forehead. She had a thought. She looked at the stone and just stared at it. It was then that she noticed the stone glitter and it looked like a swirl in the middle of the stone. She blinked and then it was gone. She could feel the heat from her friend's body temperature on the metal and it felt like it got hotter. It got so warm that she ended up dropping it. It startled them both.

Akira looked at it as it burned a perfect ring on the wooden table from the heat. She raised her brow and said more in a joking tone to belie her surprised, "I think I found something that doesn't quite like me."

Angela looked at it. "What is that?" She felt her throat convulse at the slight influx of fear she felt. She had been around objects of power before and she knew that it was like handling a ticking bomb in your hands. She had felt the same when she first held Absolution and that was followed by sorrow at the realization of the burden she carried.

Akira reached out to touch it. It was still hot and when she touched it, it burned her finger. She hissed when it burned and shook the offended hand. "It's hot. Touch it."

Angela frowned at Akira like she was crazy. Sure she would stick her finger into hot coffee to stir it just to freak out the boys but she wasn't that stupid with objects of power. "No way."

"Humor me please," Akira replied as the pain disappeared from her hand. That was one thing she liked being a dhampir. Her injuries could heal pretty fast. She knew it was insane to ask her friend to touch it but she had a theory. She put on her best pleading look. It worked on Christian but the chance of it working on her friend was a snowball's chance yet she had to try.

Angela saw the look on her friend's face and crossed her arms. She raised her brow and was prepared to do a stare off when her friend said the one word that usually got her to do just about anything. Looking defiantly at her friend, she reached down and picked up the bracelet and held it up. "There and it's not hot."

"Exactly," Akira replied with a grin. She pulled another book and opened it. When she found what she was looking for she said, "I knew it. The Orion's belt is an object of power and has chosen its wielder. Supposedly it can only be worn by those of certain bloodlines."

Angela put the bracelet back on her wrist. "I suppose it is way too much to hope that you know the secret to that."

Akira gave a smile and pointed to emphasize, "Well if you really want to know…"

* * *

**A/N:** Trouble is at the doors and Angie learns more about the Orion belt. Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ya know I heard somewhere that if ya keep a frown ya turn into the sourest person thar is."

Angela looked up from where she was reading the notes that Akira supplied her. She still couldn't believe it. She needed to talk to Jarvis and he was nowhere to be found. Christian had told her that the suits were keeping him in meetings. There were threats of shutting down the school until the issue of safety was resolved. This was just perfect.

Seeing Liam sitting next to her on the bench she had picked in the gardens, she immediately felt the clouds lift. She couldn't help but smile in return, "That only works if the person never smiles."

Liam chuckled, "Aye, then I guess that I was born under a lucky star. I know you were."

Angela couldn't help but laugh a little while she held her papers on her lap. People said the strangest of things. "You must have gotten hit on the head when I wasn't looking. I am hardly lucky to anyone."

"Oh I know it," Liam replied. He held out the second coffee cup. "Coffee? It's not the good stuff but it'll do."

"Thanks," Angela replied as she took the proffered cup. She took a sip of coffee and relished in the black taste. "Black, does a body good."

"I would hope so since…" Liam gave a slight shoulder bump to Angela's shoulder.

Angela was used to Dean's flirting about her figure. She knew that he meant it but it was never intended for anything more. The extent of his feelings for her were the same as he had for Sam. It was a brother-sister relationship and yet he wasn't shy about letting his opinion known about her body. Hearing it from Liam though, it was different. It actually was rather pleasing but strange. She could feel the blush rise.

Liam knew he made her blush and thought it rather a nice color on her perfect olive skin. "Seems like I got under the stoic poise of the guest music teacher with the voice like an aingeal. I know I found a muse."

"Don't flatter yourself," Angela replied with a smile. "Most of the time I just happen to be in the right place or wrong place at that time. In the end with what I do full time, people like me or hate me. Usually it's the latter." She took another sip of her coffee as she looked out at the landscape as she processed the information she had come across.

"I don't think so." Liam put a hand up to his chin and made like he was thinking hard about scrutinizing her. "Now I think that is more of that negative thinking from oppressive authority figures." He tried to be serious but failed since the smile threatened and Angela was smiling too. "Or however those shrink experts word it," he added and started laughing.

Angela couldn't help but laugh along with him. It certainly made up for all the other stuff that was thrown her way. "And they would say that you have no discipline. Maybe that was a nun from school who said that."

"Ya wound me aingeal," Liam replied putting a hand over his heart to feign hurt.

Angela was going to say more when a familiar voice said, "There you are. We've been looking all over for you."

Liam looked to see the unusually tall fellow from the night before in the tavern. He looked a like a mixture of annoyed and worried. He also seemed a bit moody for his taste. Yet looking at Angela, he noticed how she lit up even though it was controlled and it had him thinking a bit. He couldn't help but say, "I didn't know she was lost."

Sam looked at the guy sitting on the bench. It was true that he had been looking for Angela all day. Every time he got close, he would end up missing her. Except the first time he found her. She was in the music hall and he came across her playing the piano, another hidden talent, and she was singing with that musician from the tavern. He couldn't name it then but the sight of it bothered him to a degree and yet he liked the fact that she seemed more upbeat than she had been in weeks. So he left and decided to find her later.

He went to talk to Henley and bumped into Nikki along the way and they talked a bit about what happened. Nikki said that he had seen the gauntlet on her hand and Sam tried to keep an open mind. He remembered that she had said Nikki was very observant since he described a mad werewolf in detail to her when they first met. It sort of fit that she might have it since the gauntlet was missing but he figured that she figured it out that it was what the demons were after and was hiding it. It was a sound theory as he talked to Henley who gave answers readily when she assumed he was with the school guardians and mentioned how she got possessed.

Dean he met up with and learned that the wards were fine. It was making the possibility that the demons had a way to cross the wards or they were already in when the wards were put up. Either way, it smelled of something fishy, and then there was the possibility of a seal being located. Sam had done some research on the school itself and found that it had a certain appeal to the first Roslyn who built the place and lore said there was a source of power like a hot spot or something.

Sam was certain that if Angela knew it was a hot spot, she would have mentioned it. That idea seemed a bit farfetched but still probably. Then again she was distracted since she spaced out in thought often. There was the vision she had before and he was certain that she had a couple of others but wasn't going to say anything. There were questions he wanted to ask and it was just a matter of finding her. Dean was off trying to find more about their missing headmaster since they hadn't seen a school board member all day.

He had found her sitting on a bench and she was talking with that musician who was actually a teacher. He was aware of his protective instincts rising but he was aware that she looked happy. His opinion soured slightly when the guy made a joke that he found irritating in that thick Irish accent. He replied, "She wasn't."

"Oh so ya were just hoping she'd be here and then a nice talking to," Liam countered. He noticed that Sam was trying to keep his temper and figured it was just a protecting thing. It actually would be fun to see how far he could push the bloke's buttons but he got the feeling that wouldn't sit over too well with Angela. "Sounds more like night stroll scene."

"Just business."

"Oh so ya into that kind of thing," Liam teased.

Angela knew that was the wrong thing to say. She had seen Sam first hand get visibly upset when someone implied she was a whore. It bothered her too since she had a vivid memory when she had been raped in terms of having her blood forcibly taken. She had just learned how to ignore it when she started hanging with the boys and even more so during her two month stint. She saw the look that passed on Sam's face and knew that trouble was coming.

Sam for his part took a step forward and replied, "I thought people like you were into that kind of thing." His features took on a dangerous look that clearly said if Liam messed with him, he was going to hand it back.

Liam stood up to meet Sam's gaze and they were roughly the same height. He felt the old Irish temper get up. "Now that's not a nice thing ta say when ya don't even know me."

Angela had stood up at that moment and put her hands out to stop them from doing anything foolish. She was aware that she had applied a slight pressure on Sam's chest with her palm and she used her fingertips on Liam. "Stop, both of you." She looked at Sam and locked her eyes onto his and made a slight motion with her head, telling him silently to just wait.

Sam understood what she was saying even if she didn't verbalize it. He gave a slight nod and took a step back and put his hands in his jacket. It was better than nothing to Angela as she turned to Liam and said, "You better go. This is something personal."

"I get ya love. Goradh there needs some of your soothing."

"Don't worry about it," Angela replied. "We can talk later."

"Alright. I'm going," Liam replied. To get the last word with Sam he brushed right by him and gave a hard hit that was anything but an accident. He said, "Sorry Goradh. Didn't see ya standing there." He smirked and headed towards one of the buildings.

Sam felt his throat convulse and would have gone after him but felt the sleeve of his jacket tug. He looked to see that Angela was standing there looking calm while holding onto his jacket sleeve. She looked at him with that expression that gave nothing away but he could see that she was asking what was his problem with her eyes. He stopped and said, "New friend?"

"Probably not anymore," Angela replied in a disappointed tone. "What did you find?"

Sam didn't miss the hint of disappointment in her voice. There was nothing wrong with her having friends. He liked Austin and Christian and if he really wanted to admit it, he liked Nick. The only thing he got upset about was the possibility that anyone new she met might use her for whatever reason and then discard her. He just didn't want her to get hurt. He remembered the day he first saw her really cry and he didn't want to happen again.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "I talked to the librarian. She'll be okay."

"The Iron Fist is what she is. Of course she'll be okay," Angela replied. She started walking and headed in the direction that it started in. "Continue."

Sam knew he was in some sort of trouble or she was just not going to discuss it for now. It seemed that there were going to be a lot more talks in the future about his 'silly watchdog' mode that was getting out of hand. He couldn't keep her waiting and continued, "Well she's fine and remembered the whole thing and even being possessed."

"Iron Fist would," Angela muttered as she ambled towards where Kaye was killed and towards where the report said the showdown was.

"Well she said that the demon tried to get something out. It was something that Kaye left for you. It was a verbal message and she let them see it but they were confused." Sam replayed the conversation. It was like that librarian had been waiting for him to ask the right questions or something. He glanced at Angela and saw that she wasn't going to interrupt so he continued, "She said that Kaye's exact words were 'Tell the abomination that the hunter can control the howl of the sun and moon.' That was it."

Angela made a slight toss of her head. "Well I know it was for me since I am the abomination." She motioned towards herself and gave a dry chuckle. She knew Kaye's specialty and Cas had told her the same thing. God her brain was working slow or she was just not totally in the game in regards to her usual thing of figuring things out.

Sam watched as she walked forward obviously deep in thought. "Do you know what he meant?"

Angela was about to say something when a sound caught her attention. She looked to see what appeared to be a fight between vamps and werewolves with a bit of witch thrown in. One she recognized was Roman who was trying to protect a girl who had been picked on by a guy who just happened to be a vamp. She gave a slight eye roll and went to break it up. She managed to overhear the conversation that was going on.

"Leave her alone, Garrison," Roman said as he put his arm out to keep the girl he was protecting back. He could feel her getting her mojo up and that wasn't going to do much help here.

"Why? Hiding behind the little witch that is a puppy lover?"

Roman narrowed his eyes dangerously. He could feel his teeth wanting to elongate into their fang state. He had learned to control his temper when it came to the insults. He belonged to neither group since he was half vamp and half wolf. "Back off Garrison."

"Or is it that you want to be like us? Wait you're half and half… a freak!"

The jeering had started when the one called Garrison found himself being shot back and into a nearby tree. He found himself covered with warts and he growled. He grabbed a branch and was ready to swing it at the little witch when Roman grabbed it, yanked it out and gave him a punch. He was knocked off his feet by a spell that a witch on Garrison's side let loose and that was when all hell broke loose.

It was this scene that Angela came upon and she attempted to break it up. She noticed that the witches were throwing around elemental spells so that was something to avoid. One of the vamps tried to take a swing at her but was grabbed and flung aside by Sam. She looked at him and gave an 'oh well' shrug. Stepping into the center she concentrated and used her telekinetic ability to fling the fighting students apart while raising her voice, "All right, that's enough!"

It startled everybody as they lifted themselves off the ground. Garrison looked at her with malice and pointed at the girl witch, "She did this to me!"

"You called Roman names!"

It would have started another fight but Angela held up her hands and let her eyes flicker. The students knew that she meant business and calmed down. She looked at them and said, "That is enough. You were sent here because this school works on the principle that we can get along with each other. What is the problem?"

"The problem is that they started letting in dogs," a vamp spouted.

"Nothing wrong with that," Angela replied. "The school is for anyone who wants to learn without the fear of being ridiculed." She looked round and thought she saw something in the distance. It was only a glimpse but it stuck in her mind. She turned her focus back to the students and said, "Now I want you all to stop and go back to class. Now. I'll be sending notices to the conduct officer."

"Dog lover," someone muttered.

Angela didn't look but said, "That will be double for you Avery."

The students grumbled but didn't fight anymore as they ambled back towards the buildings. When they were gone, Angela let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Now I know how the wards got weakened. I forgot that fall term is when the witches learn elementals and when you overdo it…" She made a blowing sound.

"That was a big risk with your abilities," Sam voiced softly.

"I know," Angela replied, "And I'm not happy about it." She looked around and began thinking again. That was the fourth or fifth fight that had been started or nearly started since she got here. It was all vaguely familiar.

_Howl for the sun and moon._

_ Bone up on your Norse Cat._

_Only the hunter can control the howl of the sun and moon._

Angela made a slight sound. "Gah."

"What's wrong?" Sam watched as Angela gave herself a smack to the head and frowned. Did she actually figure something out?

Angela fished out her phone and called for the maintenance and reported that they needed to get to her area and reapply the wards. The next thing she did was call Akira and Dean and told them to meet her in Kaye's office. When she was finished she replied to Sam's query, "We do have a situation. It is a seal and I can't believe I missed it." She started walking hard and fast.

Sam had to trot initially to catch up. "Wait so the demons are after a seal?"

"Yes and I think I know which one it is."

* * *

"You know that this is still considered an active crime scene, right?" Dean was looking through the stack of books written in English and Latin in Kaye's office/room. He had gotten a call from Angela and hurried on over to meet her, glad that this case was going somewhere and he could do something about it.

"The board completed their investigation," Akira replied as she sorted through the versions of Revelations. "We won't be disturbed." She sifted through an esoteric version and frowned a bit. This was tricky stuff.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dean was growing a bit impatient. He looked over at Sam who was looking through Kaye's computer, trying to see what was on it that could be useful.

Angela went through the books that were next to that silly Greek vase that she poked fun of. Kaye liked Greek culture and aside from his obsession with Revelations, he was heavy into Greek. She glanced at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled wryly. She came across a book and took a look. She finally found it. "This."

Placing the book open on the table she pointed at the image. Dean looked at what looked like an elegant hunting tapestry and said, "Okay. What is it?"

"The Sköll and Hati seal," Angela explained. "They are from Norse mythology."

"What do the Vikings have to do with the Apocalypse?" Dean was a little confused.

"Ragnarok," Sam answered. He stood up and brought the laptop he had been looking at to show what he had found.

"Ragnar… what?"

"Ragnarok. It's the Norse version of the Apocalypse." Sam looked at Dean who was giving him a look. He explained, "Dean every culture around the world has some version of the creation and the apocalypse. Many of them actually bear striking similarities. Uh the Aztecs believe that the world would be rained on from fire in the sky. The Bible speaks of volcanoes erupting."

"Okay I'm officially in the nerd house," Dean replied. "Okay so Ragnarok is the Apocalypse. How does this tie to a seal?"

Akira answered that, "Sköll and Hati are two wolves that were tricked by the Norse Trickster Loki into chasing the sun and moon so that the world would have both sun and moon at different times." She showed them the art panel that was hanging on the wall showing two wolves running in a cyclical motion. One was chasing the sun and the other the moon. "They also play a certain role in the events leading to Ragnarok."

"Great so we got hungry wolves."

"With an appetite bigger than yours," Angela teased. She continued on the explanation. "Anyway, Sköll and Hati, as part of Ragnarok, they are supposed to devour the sun and moon and send the world into total darkness. Chaos reigns and you've got another seal broken and one step closer to springing Lucifer."

"Not only that, they can be used by the other side to wreak havoc on everyone," Akira added as she made a slight face.

"So basically these things are worse than hell on four legs?"

"Yes," Angela replied. "They will be hungry and they will devour anything. Probably up to the point where they fight over anything left."

"But we're not gonna let that happen," Dean affirmed. As far as he was concerned, they either needed to be kept in the cage or shot the moment they got out.

"What I am curious about is how do you even know that it's the seal the demons are after?" Sam had asked the question and looked at Angela. He had seen her when she had her epiphany or whatever.

"The fights are the clue," Angela replied. She had forgiven Sam for his testosterone induced need to be a protective watchdog. It was him and that was that. She explained, "In the days preceding Ragnarok disputes would start to increase. There will be fighting, arguments and unexplained bouts of anger. In actuality they are precursors to the near release of Sköll and Hati."

"So you're saying that the fistfights and arguments are not the typical school ground crap?" Akira looked at Angela with a slight look. "You know the decision to let lycanthropes in was a major event and the nobles, the less open minded ones, were in a stint over that. The covens that send their children are divided."

"The perfect setting and timing to break a seal," Angela replied. She had seen it before and it brought to mind something she had discovered long ago. She hoped that it was just her imagination on that one but it was something that would have to be addressed later. "Lucifer challenged the law of God to put it simply. The Bible speaks of him loving to cause conflict and all that and we all know the demons just love that. It makes sense that the seal be related to that."

Dean was studying the picture in the book. He could see the sun and moon in the same picture and the drawings of the two wolves and judging from the way the picture was drawn, they were huge. What held his interest was that the picture had a guy wearing something on his wrist and held a sword that looked like the Orion blade in his hand and he was chasing after the two wolves. He pointed at the guy and said, "Who's this dude?"

Akira peered at it and replied, "That would be Orion, the Hunter."

"Wait," Sam entered, "That librarian said that Kaye said the hunter controls the howl of the sun and moon."

That had Akira thinking. She went to where Angela had found the book and started looking around. She was better versed in old languages and could find exactly what they needed. She found an obscure source and when she opened it, a slip of paper fell out. It was in modern Greek but addressed to 'The Abomination.' She handed to Angela to read while she opened the book and explained, "Thanks for pointing that out Sam."

"What?" Dean was trying to follow.

"Orion is referred to as The Hunter. It doesn't necessarily mean the real Orion from Greek legend but someone who wears the Orion's belt," Akira explained. She opened the book and read, "'The key is of the Hunter who can release or tame the beasts that are set to devour the celestial beings of light.' Poetic I know but the Orion's belt is the key to releasing and putting them back."

"Okay. What does it look like?"

"It takes on many forms and the last form it took was this," Angela put down the scrap of paper to reveal what had been in the glass case in the library."

"And it's missing. That's perfect," Dean muttered in sarcasm.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Angela replied. After reading what Kaye left her, she felt ready to bring him back so she could kick his ass. Slowly she put her left on her right wrist and lifted her jacket sleeve to reveal the bracelet. "Meet the Orion's belt."

* * *

**A/N:** Sure took Angie long enough to figure it out and she showed the boys she had the Orion's belt. What next? Stay tuned for more Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So you want us to what?"

Angela looked at the group of guardians that were probably thinking she was the craziest person that they had ever met. She explained, "The demons got in because of some heated conversations got violent. Rick said the wards are back up but that doesn't mean that they will expel the demons. We have to do that. The way to expose one is saying Christo."

The guardian team leaders were dismissed looking a little confused but willing to follow orders since the Head Captain said to. Christian watched as they left to their assignments and sidled up to her and said, "You know that it's a near impossible task."

"I know but with the school on lock down since it was discovered that Jarvis is missing and there was blood in his office…"

After telling the story about the Orion's belt, Dean was ready to boot her out and send her to Bobby's; his usual idea of separating the lock and key. That was after he took a look at the bracelet and touched it. He had been surprised that it could change form.

Sam had been more subdued and later asked her what the note said. Angela explained that Kaye knew that demons were on his trail because of the gauntlet. He was in the process of looking for the seal to better protect it when he was killed. He had suspected it and brought the belt to the Academy to give to her along with instructions. Unfortunately that died with him unless the clue was in his office.

They had been talking when there were shouts down the hall. They weren't that far from the headmaster's residence and that was where the source of the screams was coming from. They found that it looked like a fight had taken place. Angela managed to get a close look and determine that the blood was at least a day old.

So now they had the guardians assigned to screening first with the faculty and then with the students. Angela stared at nothing as she watched the guardians leave. She then said, "You have what you need to find the headmaster?"

"Everything is ready," Christian replied in a low voice. He stepped close to Angela as she looked around the room. "We will take care of the students. I am more concerned about the other thing."

"You mean finding where the seal is," Angela replied as she turned to look at Christian. "The main problem is the key. We will get it away from the school." She rubbed her wrist absently and felt the bracelet.

It wasn't heavy but it felt different. It was like it was a part of her but it wasn't. Not really since she knew the secret behind the bracelet. However Kaye entrusted it to her so she would do her best. If she moved, she could draw the demons away and they could get a lead on the seal or at least prevent it from being broken.

There was one stipulation and that was the timing. If they kept the key away past the allotted time, then the seal was saved. Of course she had a few ideas that would only piss the boys off and they would think she was ditching them.

"And if you get into trouble, someone we both know will put me in the doghouse literally," Christian replied.

Angela gave a slight smile. "I know. The princess likes to have her way and that is everyone that means something to her safe and sound. She picked that bad habit up from me. Look where it's gotten me."

Christian stared at Angela. They had fought together many times over. He owed her a big debt for keeping Akira safe and alive. She saw it not as a debt but something that needed to be done. It was something that they argued over in terms of if it was a debt or not. He respected Angela though and she returned it in her own way. He knew that Akira would never forgive herself or him if something happened. He replied, "I would say it's gotten you a couple of friends that would stick by you no matter what. The Winchesters think very highly of you."

"Always a diplomat, Fang Boy," Angela replied. She sighed as she continued to feel the bracelet. "Well let's get this thing done." She started walking out to go meet the boys.

Christian watched her leave before leaving to go handle his end. The students were priority and his priority was to find the headmaster. Austin joined him along the way and he asked, "How's the nose old friend?"

Austin gave a slight toss of his head. His locks bounced slightly and managed to make his normally messy mop look even messier. It was an art form. He replied, "You know it is."

Christian pulled out the handkerchief that had blood on it. He passed it covertly to Austin as they walked through the hall to make sure that things were going as they were supposed to. "This is it."

Austin took it and took a glance. "That's it?"

"All she could get us without arousing suspicion. She was lucky to get out before the suits got in there and started getting the wrong ideas." Christian kept his eyes forward as they turned to go where they weren't in danger of being seen.

Austin gave a slight shrug as he held the sample. He waited until he was out of sight before passing it in front of his nose. He knew Christian had just as good a sniffer but he was the one who had that sense honed when he had rolled with Angela. He did the waft test and then put it really close to his nose to the sample. He gave a nod. "Got it."

Christian gave a grin and went to a nearby wall. He gave a tap and out popped a cabinet. He opened it and passed Austin a weapon and took one for himself. "Lead the way old friend."

* * *

Liam looked at his partner Quinlan as they muttered the incantation as the faculty passed by in their area. When the last cleared, he said, "Well that was fun."

"Nothing here," Quinlan confirmed. He gave a slight sigh, "I would hate for one of those things to be possessing a student." He signaled Liam to follow. The faculty dorm here was finished. With the school on lockdown, all the students were in their dorms. Well they were supposed to be and the staff was in their area.

"Right. I think the blighters got a little bit smarter," Liam commented as he took the rear position. He fingered the weapon that he had tucked into his jacket pocket. While weapons were not really encouraged, the guardians always carried some form of weapon, especially the human ones. Those that were like Liam and Quinlan, they could use their abilities.

Liam looked around, patrolling the halls for loose students. They were to corral any students trying to disobey the lockdown order. The suits that were there when it was issued by the Head Captain were in the conference room and made comfortable and they were being handled by a more senior unit. He suspected that the whole business with Kaye was a part of this lockdown and the headmaster missing. "Hey ya figure out what them blighters wanted?"

Quinlan looked around before answering, "I think it has more to do with the thing we found that first night. Cause then the headmaster brings in a new lecturer ahead if the rotation schedule."

"Ya mean the aingeal that seems to be in every discussion I hear in the halls?"

Quinlan looked at his partner. "You met her?"

"Aye I did. In that tavern I have my gigs in," Liam replied. "Different from the others that come through here. And I'm not talking about music."

Quinlan gave a slight shake of his head. He had not met the new lecturer yet. He was in physical training, focusing on weapons. He did see the new maintenance worker and he looked like the kind that knew his stuff. He certainly knew cars.

Liam had his thoughts on Angela and her friend Sam. He could tell that she really liked the guy even though she got a little bit quiet when he came along. There was some tension and of course the brick wall had feelings that had to go beyond concern for a friend. Liam recognized jealousy well but it seemed the bloke didn't see it as such.

Liam's own feelings were attraction to her. He was certain she got a fair amount of attention from other blokes. She was beautiful but it wasn't just the physical beauty. He diverted his attention back to the job. He then spotted a student. "Quinn, I got one."

Quinlan turned to see Liam looking at what appeared to be a senior level boy wandering the hall. He didn't recognize him but figured that it might be one of those aspiring to be one of Big Dog's trainees in his program. They sometimes caught the boys and sometimes girls out trying to perfect their skills and prove that they were good enough to be guardians. Sometimes they did it to be daring or they did it on a dare.

They usually ended up with the student getting a huge talking to. Most of the time, it was accompanied by a detention of sorts and that depended on the circumstances. Quinlan was aware of the rumors that floated around about the types of detentions for that kind of infraction. Some spoke of being made to pick all the gum off the luncheon tables while others spoke of having to clean all the toilets in the bathrooms. Quinlan's personal favorite was that the headmaster had a dog that did the worst things imaginable and you had to clean out his box. Most of it was true to some degree but for the most part it was usually a punishment that fit the crime.

Liam approached the student and asked, "What are ya doing out of yar room?"

The boy looked at Liam with a rather surprised look and replied, "I thought I'd catch up on some studying."

"School is on lockdown for the night. Who is your head of house?" Liam looked at the boy with a stern look. Nothing seemed odd about him at the moment.

The boy looked to see the pair of guardians looking at him. He looked past them as if he saw something behind them. It caused Quinlan to look behind him and he came face to face with a senior level girl. She was smiling one of those cold smiles and she said, "We just wanted to study."

Quinlan knew something was wrong and muttered the word, "Christo."

The girl showed her eyes to him but it was an unusual color. His reaction was too slow as she gave a punch and then grabbed him and slammed his head into one of the iron statues nearby. She used enough force to knock him out. "As I said, we were on our way to study," she said.

Liam reacted as soon as he saw the black eyes from the boy. He reached out and grabbed him and started saying the exorcism rite while holding the rosary he kept on his person on the demon. The boy struggled in his grip and Liam felt himself being shoved into the walls. The demon was fighting him on this one and he hoped the boy would be okay.

The rite went as planned and Liam held on while the demon smoked out. He knew a bit about those blighters. He wasn't a suspicious Irish man for nothing. He let the boy down gently aware that he was alone with the girl who could prove to be a challenge.

"Another one gone. Seems like little sister has been making a few friends," the girl said.

Liam looked at the girl and was prepared to do what he had to do. Quinlan was out cold. He replied, "Well I got plenty more where that came from." He gripped the rosary tight in his hand and manipulated his body into getting ready to pounce.

The girl looked at him and gave a smile that was not meant to be friendly. She replied, "Well you better have it. Little sister is willing to defend this dump but I am curious about its own guardians. How far will you go?" She looked at Liam curiously as she looked at the downed vampire and then back up at him.

"I do my job little miss. Now if ya be so kind as to leave that student you're occupying alone…"

"Now why would I want to do that since I'm already behind your precious wards?" The girl looked at Liam as if he were out of his mind. Her look also had one of amusement. "Don't even try to stop us Fluffy. The door will open even if little sister has the key and she will open it for us much like she did for a different sort of door."

Liam had no idea who the demon was talking about but he knew that he had to do what he had to do and get the demon out of the student. He was aware that he was risking a lot by having his eyes flicker to indicate that he wasn't human but he was ready to fight. He felt that feral growl that tended to scare his nieces on Halloween rise into his throat and it rumbled.

"Oh this should be fun. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with a full-fledged puppy," the girl said in a mocking voice.

"Then you're in for a surprise," Liam responded as he leapt forward. He didn't shift into his wolf form since that would have been a hard thing to explain if he happened to get caught. He charged forward in an attempt to grab the girl and try to exorcise her. He succeeded in grabbing her but she had a grip that was like iron and she grabbed him and flung him aside.

It had been years since he had been in a fight and had been flung with that much force. The romping he did with his brother and cousins when they were pups was sheer roughhousing that was rough but never taken too far. That was because they would have their mothers on their arses like there was no tomorrow. This though was rather different.

He managed to keep himself from being flung like a rag doll into the wall by putting out his feet and absorbing the impact as he had been taught how to do. _IRA has nuthin on this_, he thought wryly as he remembered an older brother who decided that things were better by being part of that group of idiots. Liam was all for independence for the Emerald Isle but even he knew that terrorism was not the way to go.

"Very good," the girl demon said. "Just the kind that little sister would train and grow attached to."

"And I would think it'd be my charm and good looks," Liam replied in sarcasm as he pivoted off the wall and started on a charge.

The girl was ready though and just stood there. She smiled as another one of her minions appeared out of nowhere and used their powers to pin Liam to the wall. She walked up to Liam as he struggled and looked at the Rosary clenched in his hand. She then looked up at him with curiosity and said, "So you are a religious man. Fancy that. A puppy a religious sort."

"I may know a few things and maybe I can should you some enlightenment," Liam spat out as he struggled.

The girl looked at Liam in curiosity. She ran a finger on his cheek and noticed the tattoo on his neck. She gave a slight smile and said, "Perhaps you can." She gave a hard punch that knocked him out. She looked at the minion and said, "Take him. Leave the other. We have to leave a trail for little sister after all."

* * *

Angela checked her watch as she looked out into the darkness of night. Even though it was early evening, the darkness came early and it didn't really bode well. It made her feel that the idea she had in the works to execute was not going to work. It was rare that she got one of those feelings and usually she did listen to them since they were notoriously accurate like her visions, even if they showed themselves in metaphors and all that stuff, and she would try to salvage the situation. This time she didn't know which way to turn.

The main reason was the fact that the demons were inside and they could be anyone. Her worst fear was that it could be within a student. She knew the score when it came to the fuglies but that didn't mean that she was prepared to kill a kid, not if she had a chance to save them. Then there was the fact that Jarvis was missing and she hadn't said a word to Janine who was out on one of her trips again. Angela suspected that the headmaster had been taken and it was not for a friendly chat.

That was why she had Christian and Austin on the case. Both had exceptional sniffers and Austin's was rather… She knew that he knew what to look for since she trained him in a few… er… extracurricular activities way back when. She knew that Austin resisted the urge to do Sam in since she knew that he picked up on the demon blood when they first met. She was grateful for that.

"I see that you have found the key."

Used to Castiel's appearances, Angela didn't flinch and replied, "You know I did."

Castiel peered at his charge. She was looking worried about something. He had sensed it all day and as much as he wanted to see her and find out what was wrong, he knew that given the state of things, his sudden appearance might be taken the wrong way. He did manage to see her when she was in the middle of that music lesson and singing along with the Lycan. It had been a long time since he had heard her sing and to compare with the music of heaven, she was superior in that regard.

Clearing his throat slightly he said, "Have you found the seal?"

Angela raised her brow as she turned to face Castiel. She instinctively rubbed her right wrist and replied, "No Cas. I actually spent several days pondering how demons could cross wards that would have otherwise repelled them. That little mystery was solved when I noticed the fights."

"So you've seen the signs."

Angela gave a slight sound of exasperation as she made a gesture to indicate that she was frustrated. "Of course I've seen the bloody signs, Cas. And it took the fact that it was the clue for me to stop thinking Revelations and go to Norse."

"They both speak of the same thing," Castiel added unnecessarily. He knew that she would know once she figured it out but he had noticed that sometimes when things were said as he just did, it served to get them to repeat and sometimes a person picked up on something that they might have missed. In this case though she was just agitated and it had more to do with the unease he was picking up from her.

"I know Cas. Ragnarok and Revelations speak of the same thing: the end of the world and all that hoopla." Angela sighed as she calmed down. Her agitation was getting her nowhere on this and she knew that Castiel was probably following orders when he gave her that cryptic message. "That was why you gave me that message about howling for the sun and moon. You were referring to Sköll and Hati's part in the whole thing."

"I was," Castiel confirmed.

"Then you must know that they also are credited with getting the sun and moon to move in the first place," Angela added as she did a slight pacing around. "Loki tricked them into thinking that they were the source of the good meat and they took to chasing them so that all sides of the world get touched by the sun and moon… or however the poetry goes."

"It shows the duality of most things," Castiel replied. He turned to look at his charge in the eye. His blue eyes sought her tawny ones and locked onto them in seriousness. "There is a fine line between light and dark but all beings have this."

"You refer to choice then. A person has the potential to do good or evil but the thin line is the choice," Angela replied. She gave a slight nod as if to confirm it in her own head. She raised her right to rub the bridge of her nose.

Castiel noticed her right wrist. It was bold to do it but he was curious. He reached out and grasped her arm and brought it up to look at the bracelet. "Interesting."

Angela would have tugged had it been anyone other than the boys or Castiel. Instead she stood there and watched Castiel study her arm. She replied in sarcasm, "Yeah I know. I thought it was a fairy tale too." She looked at Castiel as he examined her wrist and the bracelet. "Didn't know you were into hands, Cas," she teased.

Castiel continued to examine the bracelet. "You always had pretty hands."

Angela frowned at Castiel's comment. The angel was not one to comment on her looks. He never said anything at all about her appearance. The most concern was the obedience to God and the welfare of the soul… like that was her shining star. "You know that was a joke, right?"

"I am aware of that."

Angela made a slight face that was a little surprised. "Okay."

"Interesting."

Angela was frowning like Sam would if he was confused about something. "What is interesting?"

Castiel turned her wrist gently to look into the stone. He focused his gaze and seemed to talk to it, "So you have chosen and from outside the bloodlines."

The stone reacted by glowing slightly. It was like it knew what Castiel was and it didn't even try to burn him. It flickered and glowed.

"I see." Castiel continued to stare at the stone.

"Now you're making me wonder if I broke you Cas," Angela said.

Castiel looked at the bracelet and watched as the stone died down. It was finished talking to him. He directed his conversation to Angela and gave a slight puzzled look but it was instantly gone. "You wear the belt of Orion."

"That is pretty obvious."

"It is rare that it chooses someone outside the chosen bloodlines." Castiel released her arm. "It was created and given to the Hunter."

"Kaye made that clear in the note he left me in his office. It was like he knew he was in trouble and was going to die. I am well aware of the story regarding the Hunter and the Wolves; a combination of Norse and Greek. I know that only a hunter is supposed to wear this thing. What I don't understand is why me?"

Castiel stared at her. "It is the key. You are the Malachi of Absolution. It knows that you are the earthbound angel to defend this world."

"I guess the soul objects gossip like everything else," Angela replied. She glanced at the stone. It gave a flicker as if to respond to her sarcasm. She sighed since at least she knew somewhat why and if the belt was anything like Absolution, it would stay because it liked her. "Cas, I know what seal it is and I was going to take it away…"

"The demons are in the school grounds. They won't leave."

"I figured that. That means the seal…" Angela paused and she looked around. She didn't notice that the bracelet was glowing. Something else was bothering her. It was… "Sam."

Castiel watched as she took off running. He had noticed things had changed about her and it wasn't the abilities she possessed. He knew she would do what she had to and try to keep the seal from breaking.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a plan is in motion and Cas and Angie have a talk before she realizes that Sam is in trouble. How does she do that? Stay tuned for more Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam was digging through the trunk of the Impala, trying to feel along the panels. He knew that there were a few hiding places in the car that Angela exploited. It was paranoia somewhat but it was a necessity considering it was stuff that she had and could possibly take limbs off if mishandled.

"Hurry up Sam."

"I'm looking," Sam retorted to his brother as he felt for what he was supposed to look for.

Dean looked around not liking the way how the night was going. He had a bad feeling about this and while he thought it was a somewhat good idea, they all knew it was a bad one. He understood where Angela was coming from though and he could see that the place had meaning for her. He just hoped this worked. "Well look faster." He looked at Sam who was feeling around. "How in the hell did she find space there?"

"This is Angie," Sam replied as he moved his hand a little more. He felt something and was sure that he found it. "She knows how to pack." He pulled and what fell down was something he hadn't seen since he first laid eyes on it. "Found it."

Dean held the sword that had been in hiding with Absolution in the trunk in its place. He looked at the bag Sam pulled out. "So they really do exist."

"Yeah they do exist," Sam replied as he pulled the bag out and looked in it. "Dean this is a really bad idea. That thing is the key…"

"Don't you think I know that Sam?" Dean looked at Sam with hard look as he picked up the Orion blade and Absolution. "You and I both know that she's not going to leave these kids out to dry and by extension this place."

"It just seems that it's too much of a coincidence that Kaye brought the thing here and he knows more about the Apocalypse than what Bobby has been gathering," Sam replied as he shut the trunk. It seemed weird that they weren't really going to be using guns but that didn't stop either him or Dean from making sure that they had a gun and the demon killing knife.

If the truth be told, Sam was worried; worried that this could turn out really bad. He couldn't explain it but his gut was telling him that something was going to happen and that maybe they should stop and rethink things over. He looked at his brother and added, "I just have a bad feeling about this one."

Dean had one too. "Me too." He made sure his Taurus was in his jacket and he pulled out Absolution and made to shut the trunk. "Well let's get this over with."

Sam sighed and watched his breath come out in a cloud. He had no idea how she was going to pull this off. At least they had one less thing to worry about in regards to Jarvis since she put Christian and Austin on the case with that. He slung the bag on his shoulder and followed Dean to where they agreed to meet Angela and go actually find the door.

The plan had been to spread the rumor that they were leaving in order to get the bracelet out and away from the door; separate the lock and key. Actually they were going to look for the door and lie in wait for the big bad boss demon. How she knew it would be there? She said she hadn't a clue but if it was important enough, someone high up would be there.

What ate at Sam was how she even knew the seal was on the grounds in the first place. She didn't know but she suspected it since she did manage to have one conversation with Jarvis and he had been evasive about it. She also admitted that she had talked to Janice and she had been equally evasive. Sam was willing to follow that line considering they did have demons running around and they were after the bracelet.

They were going to start near where the first breach was and work their way around which was why they were heading in that direction. As they got closer, Sam felt something cold go up his spine and he was sure Dean felt it since his brother halted and looked around. Sam pulled out the demon knife and Dean pulled out his gun. They turned and spotted a girl, probably a high school senior, standing there looking lost.

"What are you doing?"

The girl was alone and it sent warning signals up both brothers' spines. While it could have been just any girl lost, they had way too many experiences to let their guard down. Dean spoke first, "I could ask you the same question. The school is in lockdown and you should be in your dorm."

She didn't say anything but looked at the brothers. She gave a school girlish smile and started walking away. She didn't walk fast but she didn't walk slow either.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean gave a slight shrug and started after the girl. If there were students wandering around, they had to make sure that they were safe. He followed the direction the girl had taken with Sam close behind. The girl was just far ahead to be tantalizing close and that alone made Sam stop. "Dean, stop."

"Sam it's a student."

"I don't think so."

"You should listen to your little brother, Deanie," the girl's voice sounded.

The boys looked around and noticed that they were in a place that was like the creepy woods but not quite. There were plenty of places to hide out in and launch surprises. Dean pulled up his gun ready to shoot. "I'm gonna shoot her ass."

"Deanie, you're so mean but Sammy was much more fun to play with."

"Sam who is this bitch we're dealing with?" Dean whispered the question. From his standpoint, the demon knew them and it probably shouldn't surprise them. It wasn't like Flo in that diner when he got sprung. No the voice sounded confident and like a little girl. It couldn't be Lilith. She was a little girl.

Sam looked around as he heard the laughter. He replied, "Don't know."

"Sammy, I'm disappointed in you," the girl said as she appeared on a tree branch. She leapt down to land in front of them and with a deft twist of her hand, the weapons they were carrying were flung aside. "Little sister has so much confidence in you and still you are a big disappointment. The both of you."

Sam felt his throat convulse. He knew who it was and all he said was, "Lenya."

Lenya walked towards them. She was well aware of what happened in New Harmony regarding Sam and she knew about Dean. She gave a wry smile as her borrowed meat's eyes turned to the familiar white. "So you do remember me Sammy. You were such a good Theseus and it was rather interesting the way your Ariadne came to the rescue."

"Yeah that thing you tried making into her was a nice touch," Sam replied in sarcasm, pissed that he didn't have a weapon in his hand. As it were he and Dean were cornered and it didn't help that he had noticed a couple of other demons.

"And I thought you would thank me for that nice touch with the trap doors. I find fear to be a rather intoxicating emotion," Lenya replied as she let her eyes flicker back to normal. She grinned as Sam's expression flickered to betray the memory of that nice little set of traps.

"So how did you get in here? Those wards were to stop you including that new one," Dean replied, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"They are good for keeping things out but kind of pointless when they are already inside," Lenya pointed out the obvious. "Plus when you have things that counteract, it makes things a lot easier." She pulled up her meat's sleeve to reveal the tattoo, the same one that Sam saw in the picture.

"So you possessed them and marked them and then just waltzed in here," Dean replied in sarcasm. It hid how pissed he was at being surrounded and outnumbered. "Was killing part of the plan?"

Lenya made a slight face as if she were apologizing for a mistake but didn't meant it. "That was unfortunate and a bad stroke of luck that Jared didn't get the key but all the more fun that little sister has it. Oh what wouldn't she do…?"

"Leave her out of this," Sam said. It was pointless but he knew that whatever this demon was planning, it was designed to bring out the worst. The demon knew she would come for them and Sam didn't doubt that and neither did Dean.

"I thought the Winchesters were a lot tougher than this," one of the demons replied. He wasn't a student or staff/faculty but he was wearing an adult meat suit. He looked bored and unimpressed with the whole thing.

"They are Alighieri," Lenya replied. She walked up towards the boys. They weren't going to do anything; not with her minions there closing in. She looked at Dean and then Sam, fascinated by little sister's interest in them. "Little sister doesn't pick by seeing the obvious."

"And I'm sure she's told you that she's not your sister," Dean spat back.

Lenya looked at Dean. From what she heard, he was fun to play with in the pit and she learned a few interesting things too. She said, "And what makes you think she's yours? You turned her away and then left her behind like baby brother Sam." She gave a sly look at Sam and then leaned in close to whisper in Dean's ear, "I _never_ left her." Then she spoke loud enough for both of them to hear, "I always know where she is even when she is dead to the world."

It was a mistake for Dean to try to lash out. He was flung aside for his pains and Lenya turned her gaze on Sam. She looked at him and taunted, "Don't you want to take your best shot Sammy?"

Sam felt his throat convulse. He noticed that Dean was on the ground writhing from the hit he took from the tree. The demon Alighieri had come up and had grabbed his brother and slammed his back into the tree. He was tempted to do what he had sworn off of doing since he didn't have any other means.

"Aww Sammy's afraid?"

"Why don't you try your best shot?" Sam countered.

Lenya gave a smile and a slight laugh, "Sammy, don't even try that. I know all about you and shall we say, Uncle Azazel's gift to you. I know certain things won't work on you right now and I won't bother." She then paused to think a moment. "Oh wait. I know this will."

With a pulling gesture, Sam felt himself yanked forward and hard to the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs. He didn't have much of a recovery time when he felt a hard kick to his midsection and he actually flew a little. He gave a slight cough from it and pushed himself up on his elbows. He was ready for the second kick and managed to block but it allowed him to roll over onto his back.

"Impressive Sammy," Lenya said as she came into his view. "Dean is a little too hot headed but just as good but we all know who the master is right?" She gave a condescending smile as she yanked Sam up to his feet.

Feeling winded, Sam managed to spit out, "Up yours bitch."

Lenya gave a smile and walked as if to pass behind Sam. At a vantage point, she gave a hard hit to the back of his head. She watched him collapse. "Sad and pitiful but full of determination… like little sister. Bring him and his brother."

Alighieri had watched the whole exchange. He had to admit that he was not impressed at the Winchesters' fighting ability. Then again they seemed to have learned Absolution's lesson of playing along and striking when least expected. That was more her style. However he wasn't going to deny that Lenya's idea of having them in a certain position would get them the key and quite possibly the means of breaking the seal. It would be sweet justice to have Absolution break under the fact that she might have caused a seal to break. He did as he was told and picked up Sam and followed.

* * *

Angela couldn't explain it but she knew that the boys were in trouble. She always had been able to tell when it was serious trouble, even when they were kids. She couldn't explain it then and she couldn't explain it now. All she knew was that Sam was in trouble and by extension that meant Dean was in trouble too. So she ran in the direction that she felt the strongest pull from and was prepared to dish it out as necessary.

She was aware that it was foolish of her to be charging blind with only her knife and chakram. They were the only weapons that she had brought in her duffle since there was a range of weapons and the guns to use in case of an emergency. Absolution was overkill and she didn't really want people to know about it with the exception of the two and a half vamps she was friends with. She didn't even have her trusty Beretta that probably should have been retired.

She knew it was foolish to charge in with only those two weapons but it was second nature to leap to protect the boys. It had been since she told Mary that she would watch over her family the day she left and it was made more or less official when John made her swear. By all technicalities he had released her when Azazel had been killed but being the cynic she could be at times, the job was never done; there was always something out there lurking in the shadows. The big thing was that she had admitted that Dean was her brother and while she was still in limbo over what to call Sam, they were hers and she would do what she had to in order to protect them. They would do the same for her.

She continued in the direction of the pull until she came to a fairly secluded area that led away from where they were supposed to meet her. She slowed though since she still had that feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. She pulled out her knife and held it in a death grip that would make the demons think twice about throwing her.

The snap of a twig had her tense. She paused and glanced at her wrist. The stone wasn't glowing but like that was going to help. She would trust her instincts. She shifted to the balls of her feet and continued to move, no sound coming from her steps. It was an old trick she had learned when first learning how to hunt and it became imperative that she learned how to be quiet. It was the basis for how she liked to sneak up on the boys and tease them from time to time.

She moved around and got behind of what she was certain was following her. She had her knife out and with a sudden swoop she reached out and grabbed… "Roman?"

Roman had been taken by surprise. He knew he was dealing with someone who was trained in hunting but he didn't expect the assassin like skills of stealth. He managed to grab the knife hand when it came to his neck but the owner was strong. He then heard his name and relaxed. His reward was that he was released and he turned to see Angela and rubbing his throat slightly, "Yeah it's me. You think you could be a little more dangerous with that thing."

Angela narrowed her eyes more as a parent would in annoyance mingled with worry and frustration. She replied, "I could've killed you."

"But you didn't."

"And I'm sure your father would back you up on that after he scolded you for your foolishness," Angela replied as she lowered her knife. She looked around trying to find her boys. "What are you doing out after the call for lockdown was given?"

"Helping you? Nikki mentioned something about what happened in the library," Roman replied as he finished rubbing his neck.

"Boy is too…" Angela couldn't find anything to describe the kid.

"Yeah, I know," Roman said with a slight smile. He had been through the same thing with the kid. He had witnessed how Nate folded every time his kid brother asked him something. Some things just didn't change that much. "Kid's hard to resist."

"Tell me about it." Angela was still looking around. "Why are you out? The guardians are doing a sweep."

"I know and I was cleared." Roman sighed, "Look I know that there is something about this place. I'm thinking seal quality. Pops mentioned something similar happening back home and he's doing what he can to take care of it. I just want to help."

At that moment, Angela found the bag that had the spear and bow and not too far away she found her blade and Orion. Something bad had happened and she was sure as shooting that it was demons at play. She closed her eyes to get a good sniff but the scents were confusing. She could pick up Sam and Dean no problem and she could smell the sulfur from the demon blood. It leeched out like sweat to her olfactory system. She put Absolution on her back and replied, "I don't think it's a good idea. Your father won't like it if you tangle with demons."

"I tangled with the madness and with two werewolves and I was possessed," Roman countered as he kneeled where she was. "I think I can handle it."

Angela knew that it was true that Roman was capable. He knew how to do exorcisms and the like. He was his father's son. She just didn't want him involved. She owed Lycan that much considering the mess she had been in his home country. She replied, "I know you can but…"

Angela looked around, distracted from her current train of thought. She didn't notice that the stone on the bracelet was glowing but she felt the push. She looked around and as she touched the ground, she felt like when she was pulled into dreams.

_The moon was full overhead. It was the hunter's moon. The moisture was being pulled up like steam. The chapel stood against the stark darkness, the sigils on the posts and lintel._

_ Going in it was a chapel found anywhere. The pews and the pulpit were there. The statues were rather creepy on their pedestals and seriously could cause a person to reconsider their position on religion. That wasn't the main focus. The altar was where the altar table was._

_ The door opened to reveal a staircase that led down into the dark. It flashed forwarded to a panel on the wall. There was the image of the Hunter and the wolves. It was a relief done in the Grecian style._

Angela was suddenly vaulted out of the vision and was looking straight ahead. She blinked and took a deep breath. She felt like she had been there and it had been more vivid than her usual visions.

"Hey, you okay?"

Angela blinked as she cleared her head. It was better than nothing. She had worse in terms of visions with the metaphors. "The chapel."

Roman frowned a bit. "The chapel? What are you talking about?"

Angela thought about it some more. It actually made sense about the chapel. If she remembered correctly the founder of the school was well versed in magic and sensing out the hot spots. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about those things again but it was like a hit of really good drugs or that other thing. She stood up and started walking after gathering the weapons that had been left behind. "The chapel; the one that was built by the founder of Roslyn."

Roman frowned a bit as he tried to recall that bit about the school's history. "You mean the chapel that was built by Tyco Roslyn that was filled with statues of saints and the like even though the guy was a professed Calvinist?"

Angela strode forward and got into a clearing. She looked up at the sky, looking for the moon. "That's correct. Tyco you old bastard. You and your sense of duty to the common good."

"I take it that you met?" Roman watched as she looked at the sky as if looking for something.

"No but I am familiar with him." Angela looked back down at the landscaping. She had to find that chapel but it wasn't a part of the main grounds. It was somewhere close to the woods. That much she remembered. "He built a chapel out here."

"Right he built the chapel away from the school grounds because he wanted to get close to nature. Something about connecting with God," Roman replied as he looked around.

"Not exactly," Angela replied. She then spotted something. She jogged to the place and kneeled.

Roman had been watching her movements. He recognized tracking when he saw it but some of the things were a little over his head. He watched as she kneeled down after moving ahead and picked up what looked like a scrap of a shirt. "Then what is out here?"

Angela picked up the scrap of shirt. She recognized it as a piece of Dean's shirt. It instantly brought back bad memories from the mine in Ellis when Sam did the same thing. Granted it wasn't the same but it made her anxious. However it let her know that at least he was okay. She brought the scrap of cloth up to her nose and gave a sniff on the slightest hint she could not only pick up Dean's trail but the slightest hint of the demons.

"And here I was not impressed by the Winchesters."

Angela looked up and towards the direction of the voice. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the demon. "Alighieri." She stood up slowly and looked around for any surprises.

"I see you haven't forgotten. I sure haven't," Alighieri replied as he pointed to a scar lining his cheek. "You want to go for round three?"

Angela felt her muscles in her jaw twitch. She felt her anger rise. If Alighieri was in charge that meant he was the one… "Where are they?"

"Where are they who?" Alighieri knew who she was asking about. He was just in the mood to mess around. He knew that she was prone to emotional outburst like any other meatbag. He gave a mocking grin in her direction. "The puppy that is following you?"

Angela balled her fists and released them. She remembered that trick he did the first time they fought. Instead of lashing out she put out an arm to hold back Roman. No need for him to get himself killed. She looked at Alighieri and replied, "Don't screw with me, Alighieri. Where are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alighieri leaned against the tree he was standing near. "You know what's at stake sweets. How much are you willing to pay?"

"The seal won't be broken," Angela replied.

"We'll see about that. You know where the seal is. Come to the chapel."

The demon was gone leaving Angela standing there with Roman. She was gritting her teeth. This wasn't happening again. She felt her breath come out in puffs.

"What are we going to do?"

Angela felt her eyes narrow. She then glanced at her wrist and noticed the stone glowing. She looked up in the direction the demon had taken. "Hunting."

* * *

**A/N:** Sometimes I wonder why the bad guys have to taunt Angie so much. *sigh* Well let's see what happens next time on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christian frowned as they continued down the tunnels of the basement of the library. It sort of made sense since it was now off limits for repairs. He looked at Austin who was nodding in affirmation that he was on the right trail. Together they descended the stairs and down to the last level.

It was one of the vaults used to keep powerful objects that the school acquired. It was by sheer luck that the lock was a tumbler one and not the conventional type either. It didn't help though that it was guarded by one of the board members and it wasn't exactly the board member.

Austin recognized the demon just by the smell. To be sure though, he whispered, "Christo."

Sure enough, the demon's eyes turned coal black. Austin reacted by quickly slamming the demon into the wall and muttered the exorcism rite. He watched as the demon smoked out of the board member and the body collapsed onto Austin.

Even though he was a vampire and had exceptional strength, an unconscious body was dead weight and could be extremely heavy. Luckily he caught the body at a good angle and was able to lower it to the ground. He checked for a pulse since demons were known to ride their meat hard if they so choose. He had come across a few meat suits that died shortly afterwards or didn't survive the exorcism. It was a nasty business.

Looking up at Christian he said, "He's alive."

"Good. One less problem with the rest of them."

"You think the others…?"

Christian nodded as he looked at the tumblers. He ran his finger on the carvings and wished that he had paid more attention to the actual symbols and the like. He could read them but it took him time to translate. He replied, "The word would have revealed them. We tested them first and they were clean."

"You know the students will talk."

"And we'll do our best to quell the more 'outrageous'," Christian replied as he turned the tumblers. He turned them one at a time and listened for the click of the tumblers as he keyed in the correct sequence. "Besides the new rumor has it that the guest lecturer scared them into behaving."

Austin had heard that rumor too and he didn't have trouble believing it. "I can believe that one. And I read the conduct officer's report. It's easy to read between the lines." He glanced around to see if any other possessed people were wandering around.

Christian finally got the last tumbler undone and pushed the dial in when he was finished. The door popped open. "I guess I did remember something," he said after giving a slight shake of his head.

"Hey you're the history professor."

Christian shot a look at Austin before stepping in with his weapon raised. He looked in and found that it was like a museum storage place. Jarvis could be anywhere and that meant Austin should take point. He made a slight motion with his head.

Austin took the hint and moved to the forward position. He took a tentative sniff and found the trail. He followed it around the corner to find the headmaster sitting and waiting patiently. The ropes that had been holding him were undone. The headmaster looked at them and said, "I was wondering which of you two would find me."

Christian felt his lips twitch and replied, "Being kidnapped by demons that are probably running amok about the school is no laughing matter, sir. You disappear stating that you were in meetings and then this."

Jarvis sighed as he stood up. "There is a reason for this."

Austin pursed his lips and made a slight face, "So spill Jarvis."

Jarvis knew that they had a right to know even though he had been made to keep it a secret. The angel said that it was to be a test. Jarvis didn't like it since it put the school at risk but with Kaye murdered and the fact that it involved a seal… He didn't like it and could tell that the angel that told him didn't either. He replied, "This is a test."

"A test?"

Jarvis nodded, "For the Malachi of Absolution."

Christian made a slight groaning sound as he rolled his eyes. Austin felt his lips twitch in anger. His reaction was to smack one of the shelves. It rattled but didn't fall. He looked at Jarvis and asked, "They want to test her on her abilities right?"

"It is a test of the Malachi's moral character under battle conditions," a gruff voice sounded.

The two vampires raised their weapons but didn't move to attack the stranger in a suit and rumpled trench coat. Jarvis stepped forward and responded, "I have done as you asked and have not spoken of the seal or the key to her. What happens now Castiel?"

Castiel had not liked the orders he had been given for this task. He hated lying to her, always did and could understand why she wanted nothing to do with it but did it anyway for the sake of humanity. This was a test of Angela's prowess at deduction and containing a situation. He didn't see the need for it since she had proven time and again that she would always choose the path that would save the most people and often at personal risk to herself. He believed that it had to do with the key and what she would do with it.

Looking at the three looking at him, the angel replied, "It is up to the Malachi now."

"So you are going to let her just try to stop a demon from breaking a seal without any backup?" Austin was more peeved. He still loved Angela but time had tempered it to what he now saw as a friendship love. It wasn't brotherly but like good friends. "Aren't you a guardian angel or something?"

"I am hers yes," Castiel replied. "I don't like this either but my orders were clear. The Malachi must face this demon alone to prevent this seal from breaking."

Jarvis studied the angel for a moment. He then said, "It is part of Revelations, isn't it? The Malachi gains the key and in order to open the door, the key must be worn by one with hunting in the blood."

"That is one way to put it." Castiel recalled how Angela took off when she sensed something was wrong. The true test was how far she was willing to go for the sake of everything. They wanted to know if she would choose her friends over the safety of the world. The angel knew she would choose the Winchesters. He had seen their camadarie with each other and had heard things from other beings that watched her periodically like the Nile goddess and her adoptive parents. "She will fight the demon and win."

Austin wasn't ready to believe the angel on this. He had a terrible poker face. Christian could tell that too and he asked, "So we are to sit and wait when there are other demons that could be running around the school?"

"Your guardians have done a sweep as you told them. The students that are on lock down and the staff and faculty are safe," Castiel replied.

"All that is left then are those in the chapel," Jarvis said more as a statement of fact.

"Yes." Castiel then looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes slightly. She was on the move and he could sense her worry. She was also afraid and angry. "It has begun."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to find that he was in a room that was obviously underground. He blinked to adjust his eyes and found that the room was completely dark except for a few torches that had been lit. At least he was sitting upright and leaning against a wall of some sort.

Twisting his shoulders, he found that his hands were tied behind his back and the rope tied his legs together. He was essentially hogtied and he had not easy way of breaking out. To top that, there was something around his neck like a leather collar or something; a sick sense of humor he supposed for Lenya. Putting that thought aside, he looked around for his brother.

Dean was in a similar position. His hands and legs were tied and he had something around his neck. In Sam's view that wasn't a good thing at all. His experience with Lenya taught him that she had a perverted sense of everything. She liked perverting images of people and then letting the poor shmuck get a good dose of whatever hell she wanted to give them. Sam looked at his brother who appeared to be dozing and then looked around at the new noise that occurred.

The third prisoner was making noise and it appeared that he had been gagged. From what Sam could see, he recognized the guy from the tavern. He was bound just like him and Dean only he was gagged. Sam figured that he must've pissed Lenya off and while he was not crazy about the guy, he was rather glad. Pissing off demons usually wasn't a good idea but considering that it was Lenya, it was okay since Sam disliked her next to his hating the Old Man.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see his brother awake and trying to locate him. Even though there was light in the place, there was still a lot of shadow. He called, "I'm fine Dean."

"Where the fuck are we?"

That was a good question and Sam looked around to get some idea. He was surprised at how… Grecian the place looked and there were some Norse designs as well. It was an interesting blend of both cultures and actually could have been out of a sci-fi movie. Sam half expected the aliens to appear in some of the relief paintings that he could make out. He would never hear the end of it from Dean if he voiced his thoughts so he kept quiet.

At the far end was a door. It was sleek and black almost like obsidian. That didn't make sense since Sam couldn't recall obsidian being a resource in either culture. It was lined with scrollwork that had a bunch of sigils. From what Sam could determine, they were meant to keep whatever was behind that door out or in depending on how you looked at it. The sounds behind the door weren't that encouraging either.

"Sammy!"

Sam heard Dean hiss his name and he rolled his eyes as he sought out his brother. He knew that his brother was getting impatient at waiting for his assessment of the place. Then again Dean should have been able to figure it out since they pretty much had it spelled out to them that they were dealing with a seal. He still had trouble discerning the fact that the school was right on top of one so to speak. It seemed rather stupid or something.

Looking at his brother he replied, "Not sure but I think…"

"You always were a smart one Sammy. I can see why she likes you."

"Yeah well geeks tend to stick together, bitch," Dean spat in the direction the voice came. He had been trying to slip his bonds. It wasn't easy since they seemed to be tied pretty tight.

That laughter that sounded almost girly made Dean freeze a little. He remembered that laugh and the taunting. Aside from the other stuff in the pit, that laughter stuck in his mind. Then the voice that accompanied it said, "And you would know that like sticks with like… don't you Dean?"

Sam hadn't been able to see his brother's reaction since he was in shadow pretty much but he got a few implications behind the tone of voice. Something told him that Lenya had been to the pit when Dean was there and she knew what he went through.

Dean's voice cut through, "I know plenty of things but I don't know what you're talking about." His tone of voice took on a smug note.

"Lying's a sin Dean."

"And so is being a murdering bitch," Dean countered. He remembered now. The laughter he remembered as well as the taunting. It was irritating but down there…

"And so the little bulldog bites back."

"And I can do worse."

Sam recognized that tone. Dean was pissed. He was pissed at being tied up and pissed that he couldn't do anything at the moment regarding Lenya. His brother's back talk to the demon though did serve a purpose. He was trying his own means of trying to untie himself. It was difficult but he was sure he could pick the knots.

"I am certain you can with proper motivation."

Whatever Sam was doing was halted when he found himself yanked from his position and dragged along the ground. He hit the dirt and smacked his head but that was nothing. It did put him in an uncomfortable position since he was now on his side and his arms were behind his back. It was uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was being dragged on a floor that probably had at most 200+ years' worth of dirt and rubble and he was guessing on that.

"Sam?"

"I'm all right."

"Bitch. Leave Sam alone."

The laughter that followed was enough to send a feeling of disquiet down Sam's spine even though he had some sort of immunity that couldn't be explained. He felt a slight pull on his neck and his arms and he realized that he was being yanked by a rope that was attached from the collar thing on his neck and to his wrists. He cursed himself inwardly for not noticing it before but he was more concerned with trying to breathe.

There was a slight growl and Sam glanced over to see that guy Liam glaring at something that was probably behind him. Sam's interest though was in the look the guy had. He had been around Angela long enough to notice when she would let her eyes flicker… well it wasn't exactly letting. It was more of a reflex reaction to something but he learned to recognize the signs. This guy was something like her or possibly one of the other strange species that he had met since they teamed up. The growl was animal like… almost like a dog or something.

"Be still puppy. You'll get your turn."

Sam widened his eyes slightly as Liam was flung hard into the wall that wasn't too far away. He heard another grunt and Dean's usual set of curses. He saw his brother knocked over and tangled with Liam. They were struggling and it wasn't going well. He couldn't see Lenya but he tossed back, "Leave them alone."

"Dear Sammy, always the brave one; willing to protect his big brother…"

"Don't do nothing stupid Sam."

There was a grunt and silence. Lenya's voice entered, "I do dislike interruptions. Manners was never one of Dean's positive traits, was it?"

Sam said nothing about that. His reward for his silence was being yanked towards the door. He still couldn't see who was doing it but he was willing to bet that it was Lenya. Gasping a little for air since the collar choked him, he managed to say, "I'm not breaking a seal for you."

That maddening laughter came again and this time close in his ear and Sam tried to get away from it. It was disturbingly uncomfortable. Lenya's voice came close to his ear, "Oh I don't need you to break it. You don't have the key."

Sam was whirled around to face the door. He heard the growls and other noises from behind. He didn't like the sound of it and was willing to bet that they were hungry… really hungry. He studied the door and noticed a weird shape right where typically a lock with a keyhole would be. It was the perfect shape though for a bracelet. "You're going to lure her here to get it aren't you?" He whispered the words but he knew that she could hear him.

"Always the smart one Sammy," Lenya said in a whisper. "She swears like Dean and yet has brains like you. A trio match made in heaven… or maybe hell." She paused as she listened to the growls. "They are so impatient. They know it's the night of the Hunter's moon."

"She won't give it up." Sam tried to pull away from the breaths on his neck. It was like when Lilith touched him and it was… uncomfortable.

"Don't be so sure about it Sammy. I know things about her that she wouldn't tell you in a million years," Lenya teased. "Of course maybe she would tell Dean since she seems to understand him. Maybe she knows him better than you think."

"She's been around."

"Yes she has. That's why I know she will come for you. The sad thing is that she will have to choose and I wonder," Lenya replied. She closed her eyes and started sniffing along Sam's neck. "You do have a nice smell. Uncle Azazel certainly knows how to leave his mark. It must be hard for little sister since she is always around you; to smell what runs through your veins."

Sam felt a pang of doubt. Could she smell the demon blood in him? Was that the reason why she avoided him? It would make sense. She had new abilities she was trying to work out and… Maybe she was afraid that she would hurt him if she used her abilities or something. It was like a vicious cycle running through his head.

_She's not petty._

_ She's scared of you. You exorcise demons with your mind._

_ She can do the same._

_ But it's not the same, is it? She was born with it. You had a demon bleed in your mouth. You're the freak, not her and she knows it. Makes sense since she prefers the company of that music teacher over yours…_

"I know it's a lot to take in Sammy," Lenya said as she brushed a finger on the back of Sam's neck. "Little sister was always a bleeding heart for the stray little puppies. The poor the tired and injured little outcasts came and she took them in. You could say she pities them."

That snapped Sam out of it. "She doesn't do pity."

"Really? Why does she stay with you and your poor damaged brother? Sounds like pity to me." Lenya made a slight sound as if to study Sam.

"She doesn't do pity," Sam repeated. "You don't know her."

"Oh but I do Sam. I know little sister far better than you will ever think to ask."

"You mean more like dogging her steps after kicking your ass like the last time?" Dean's voice rang out loud and clear even though it was laced with pain.

"Aye. I'm willing to believe she kicked your bloody arse into the next century," Liam's Irish accent came through. The jolting managed to loosen the gag and he was grateful for that. "I'm betting she left ya with a souvenir of sorts."

Dean didn't know the guy that was tied up with him but if it distracted the demon from the crap she was telling Sam, then it would be his pleasure to work with him. Even though he was a bit sore from that last flinging aside crap, he managed to hear almost everything. He didn't like where Lenya was going with this and he was doubly afraid that she had figured out Angela's feelings regarding Sam. His brother didn't know it and while it would have explained a few things, Dean would rather that they resolve that like a normal couple would.

Another reason for working with Liam was that he did remember her in hell. The laughter got to him the most. The mind games he knew about and he had seen that she was trying to do that with Sam. The demon bitch had taunted him about Angela and why she walked into their lives and stayed. He knew that she had been chasing Azazel; she had been up front with that. After Azazel was dead, she didn't have to stay but she did. She wanted to stay and she revealed the reason why in not so many words. However, Lenya wasn't content with that. She played on his worst fears too while the other worked him over with the knife. It was…

Dean looked over at Liam and said, "Angie did leave her something. It was the first time me and Sam met this demon bitch." He looked over where he could make out the silhouette of the demon wearing the school girl meat and said, "How is that scar by the way? Figure out the right amount of makeup to hide it?"

"Oh so it was a face scar," Liam added, joining in. He didn't know Dean but he picked up on what was going on. "Those are pretty; better than a couple of shiners I gave back in Country Clare."

Sam managed to turn away from the door, his thoughts distracted from the internal monologue that was going on. It seemed that his brother and the other were taunting the demon. From experience that usually wasn't a good idea but considering the alternatives, this was as good as it was going to get. Of course he had to watch as his brother and Liam get pulled forward and made to go every which way. When she was finished, he said, "Can't take a fair bit of jibing?"

His reward for that was getting a clothesline to the chest and sent backwards. His back hit the door and he thought he felt one of those knobs or relief carvings on it dug into his back. It hurt like a bitch and his chest was worse. He taunted, "Did I hurt your feelings or are you pissed because it's true?"

Lenya jumped in front of Sam in a crouched position. She grabbed a handful of his hair to make him look at her full in the face. Sam could see the familiar demon eyes except they were white. She was higher up on the pay grade. That thought was ended when he felt the back of his head hit against the door. The snarling and growling increased but Sam was forced to look at Lenya. She looked at him and said, "I'd take caution in your tone Sammy. You and your weakling of a brother may be considered important but it is nothing compared to what is to come."

"You mean Lucifer," Sam replied. He gave a slight smirk. "Angie will stop you and we'll be there."

"Don't be too sure. We'll see how much Absolution cares about this world since it is you and your brother on the line. In the end the seal will be broken and it will be her fault."

Sam gritted his teeth in a grin. "No. She won't let it happen."

"We'll see about that."

The next thing Sam felt was the back of his jacket being grabbed. It was surprising sort of that his large frame was easy to pick up and be thrown across the room. He hit the ground hard and heard the sound of laughter in his ears.

* * *

**A/N:** Lenya is at her games again. How far will it go? Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Angela looked at the chapel and the sigils. It was just like her dreams/vision or whatever. She couldn't believe that Tyco Roslyn would hide the seal here. It was just like Kaye to find it and he had to bring the key here. Then again it could be that there were certain coincidences lining up and this was something to prove she was what the damn texts said about her. It wouldn't surprise her if this was a test but that was not her focus at the moment. It was finding what was hers: Sam and Dean. It was creepy and it sounded wrong but the boys would have agreed that they were hers just as much as she was theirs.

"Roslyn Chapel?"

Angela looked at Roman and then back at the building. It was Christian but it had Greek and Norse insignias on it. "Yes. Tyco hid it here."

She opened the door and stepped in. There were no lights on but she could see given that her night vision was very good and back to normal after that incident with that strange demon. She gave a tentative sniff and found Alighieri's scent along with another. So there were two in the place and they were working together. It made sense since this was a valuable seal in terms of what it pertained to in its role of Ragnarok aka the Apocalypse.

There was also the sanguine smell of blood about the place. It was thick and Angela almost wanted to lick her lips at the sweet smell as well as gag. It felt shameful since she was still at that in between stage of the whole drinking of blood. The last time was because Jack Montgomery had given her severe enough injuries to warrant a mugful and the sad thing was that it didn't take her as long to think about it once it was poured.

The blood came from one part of the chapel near the confessional. Angela had to see and walked over towards it. She waved her hand for Roman to stay back though that was a futile gesture at best. The kid had seen blood before but that didn't mean she was going to stick it into his face again. That just seemed wrong.

The first thing she saw was the bloody hand and she caught the faint scent of decay. She saw the body of a young priest. She wrinkled her nose and frowned as she kneeled beside the body.

"Father Donahue?"

Angela glanced to see that Roman had followed. She wasn't aware of all the additions of the staff and faculty. "New priest?"

"Yeah. He came at the start of the term. He said that he was the caretaker of the chapel and would lead the sermons at main school chapel," Roman replied. He wrinkled his nose at the decay that had begun. He had liked the young priest who was so earnest that the students be spiritually enlightened.

Angela looked back down. She could tell that he had bled out. The obvious sign was the huge hole in his chest. While it seemed clichéd, the whole ripping out hearts and devouring them was rather a common practice. How she could tell that the heart was devoured? The only answer to that was that the heart was nowhere in sight.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pen and gently used it to probe the wound. It looked large and she was no coroner but she could tell that it was a small hand that did it. She was thinking that it could be a student that was possessed by the other demon. Alighieri was too big and he was too fond of his own skin to switch meat suits unless he was actively involved in a covert plan.

Whoever it was, it was someone who liked to drink human blood and eat hearts. It was like a bad combination of a werewolf and a vampire. However there were a few demons that came to mind in that regard. Angela knew that it wasn't Lilith since that bitch preferred the blood of babies. It was sickening really. The absurd thought that Crowley could be involved was a good one but she wasn't too sure that bastard would like being a girl. Then again she observed him interact with a client of his and it wasn't too far off. There were other demons but she was willing to bet that it was female and in the meat suit of a student.

That made sense in that as a student they could blend in. The wards were meant to keep the demons out but it didn't say anything about expelling what was already in there. Plus there were the tattoos on the ones that smoked out of the staff and Miss Henley in the library. Ways to get in and stay in and it was all a matter of timing. The escalation of fights were certainly proof of that and had Angela wondering if the demons had a hand in persuading certain ideas within the student body. It was a lot to think about but that was all moot. It was now painstakingly obvious and that was that they wanted the seal regarding Sköll and Hati broken.

"So what next?"

Angela glanced at Roman and stood up from the body to look around. Tyco hid the seal with a chapel. She was willing to bet that it was underground so there had to be a door. She then heard it and twisted her head to listen better.

The wind was whistling through a crack. That only occurred when there was a tunnel or something like that. The trick was to find it. She held up her finger to indicate Roman was to be quiet as she followed the whistling. She stopped in front of the altar table and stared at it.

Roman had heard the whistling too since his hearing was just as good. He followed Angela even though he couldn't take his eyes away from the corpse of the priest. He knew that the work of fighting demons and what his father was doing was nasty business but this was a first he had seen an innocent as a corpse. He turned his focus to where she was staring at and frowned. "The altar?"

"Usually is the best way to hide something."

Angela looked trying to find a means of opening the thing. Staring at the altar, she raised her brow. It wouldn't hurt to try. Reaching out with the hand that had the bracelet on it she touched the top of the altar and felt the pull. When it was finished, she looked up and spotted what she had found.

"You found the button?"

Saying nothing Angela twitched her eyes slightly. The knob she had found pushed in. There was a click and the rumbling of tumblers inside the altar. It was followed by a scraping of stone on stone and the door revealed itself.

Roman opened his eyes wide and said, "Okay now you're starting to scare me."

"I think I'm starting to scare myself," Angela replied as the staircase revealed itself. She only said that because the whole touching and seeing things that could happen was still freaky. She knew that Sam had been plenty freaked by his visions when he met Andy and the trouble with his brother. Granted she hadn't been a part of the team then, it had been one of those moments where she watched from afar. Then there was that business at Cold Oak but that was more like talking.

Roman raised his brow as the door finished opening. "Okay, I've seen this part before. The first dude that goes in dies and it's usually the black dude." It was an ill attempted shot at humor but it made him feel better about the whole thing. "Besides I don't like the look of those spider webs. Them spiders are dangerous. You go first."

Angela turned her head to look at Roman. Laughter threatened to escape at that. It was cheesy for the moment and she had to bite her tongue a little. She sobered quickly though when she felt that annoying tick she couldn't explain. "Alright. I'm going in. You stay here."

"What?"

"Roman, I'm not doubting you," Angela replied. She looked down the tunnel and then back at the boy. "Just trust me on this one. The demons here are nothing like the low pay grade ones."

Roman was a little miffed. He glanced back at the priest and understood. He sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Angela pulled out her knife. She looked at it and then held the handle out towards him. "Stay up here and if you happen to see anything come out, you run. Run and get the Head Captain." She looked down the tunnel and took a breath. "Time to stop a seal from breaking."

Roman took the proffered knife and stood aside. He didn't like the idea of Angela going in alone but she was the adult and she had been at this longer. He did have the inkling thought that she was repaying a kindness to his father by looking out for him. "Good luck," was all that he could offer. It sounded inadequate but the slight smile she gave before starting down was worth it.

Angela took the stairs slowly with the bag and Absolution slung over her shoulders. She probably shouldn't have left her knife with Roman but he needed something to defend himself should the worst happen. Besides she had her freaky ass mojo and if Alighieri was in the picture… she could give it as good as she got.

The side crab walk she did when she was being cautious and doing that entering thing when going in served a purpose. It hid her lowered hand and gave the impression that she had something else up her sleeve besides the chakram at her belt. She had learned it at a young age and the few times when she actually when on a bust with a couple of cops, it served her well and she blended in with the general background.

The cobwebs covered the walls and Angela made a slight face at them. She wasn't afraid of spiders but she did get the feeling that something dirty was clinging to her skin. She wasn't obsessed with germs either but the sensitivity of her sniffer made her a bit more annoying about cleanliness and even though Dean didn't say it, she knew it. At least the panels on the walls distracted her.

She recognized the scene with Sköll and Hati and them being released. She saw that it was a story. It told the story. The last part was covered by a thick layer of cobwebs. She reached up and pulled away the thick webbing. It felt like that cheap stuff they sold to decorate your house for Halloween. _Yeah well if you want creepy and haunted, go for the real thing_, she thought to herself as she pulled the last of it away to reveal the final panel.

* * *

The body of the girl was disturbing as Angela bent to kneel and feel for a pulse. The girl was alive but just passed out. A brief sniff told her that the demon was gone but with the wards up, the demon could have possessed somebody else. It was probably arrogance on her part to think that it wasn't Sam or Dean possessed but she herself had applied the tattoos on both of them and with a very special kind of ink. It would never fade or lose its potency though she did blush when she had asked Dean to show her his just to make sure. He had teased her horribly for a week.

The prickly feeling in her spine and the tick in her head had her look up. She looked up to see a door with the unmistakable sigils in Norse and Greek. She felt the lure and stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She tentatively touched the door and felt the sigils that designated Sköll and Hati. She heard the rumbling behind the door and noticed the stone on the bracelet glow.

_Since you recently had an altercation that required the exchange of blood, it affected your placement._

_ So being bit by a werewolf no longer makes me one of the goddess' children?_

_You feel a connection to them now._

_ Just moving the players along…_

"Moving the players along is half the fun," a voice from the shadows came, "The rest is comes watching the choices that are made."

Angela had raised her brow the moment she heard the voice and turned slowly. She saw the one hell bitch next to Ruby that she would love to give a permanent place that wasn't hell. She felt her throat convulse with anger as she watched the demon come out of the shadow. At the same time her eyes flickered while trying to control her temper. "And you just love it when the choices are the rock and a hard place. Don't you, Lenya?"

Lenya, glad to be back in her meat, looked at Angela with that smile she knew would irritate her beyond belief. "You should know little sister. You've played every time you've been pushed."

"Little choice was given," Angela replied as if that were justification. She wanted to know where her boys were. They were there since she could smell them but she knew Lenya wasn't going to reveal her hand until she was good and ready. To demand something was going to put them in danger. "So you got in by possessing a poor girl and tried your hand at being a sleeper?"

Lenya smiled at Angela. "Getting in was easy. The recent additions of the puppies along with covens being apathetic were perfect."

"You knew that they don't scrutinize too deeply and you were sleeping," Angela said more as a statement than a question. She had taken a step away from the door and crossed her arms.

"Something you would know too little sister. This place is like home for you."

Angela felt her eye twitch. She never really mentioned her feelings completely about the place. It had been a home just like Onigen had been. She replied, "You wanted the Sköll and Hati seal."

"Took you a while to realize it. I am disappointed in you for that." Lenya strode more out of the shadow. She was pleased that Angela hadn't flinched when she moved. They had much history together and she had history with another that was close to little sister.

"The whole demons crossing the wards had me baffled," Angela admitted with the best poker face she could muster. "The fighting and near fights were the clue."

"But that was after you gained the key." Lenya grinned as she noted the expression that flickered on Angela's face. "Yes I know that you have the key little sister. The little birdies don't lie. You have it and it has bonded with you just like another friend that is never far from you. Absolution rings a bell?"

"Let's cut to the chase Lenya," Angela replied. "You want to break a seal but to do that you need the key which I have. So I guess this puts us at an impasse."

"Not exactly." Lenya gave a snap of her fingers and Alighieri came out dragging three bodies. "Now I know you love playing my kind of games little sister and while I could have used the princess you protect as well as her bodyguards, I think these will work much better."

Angela tried not to react when she saw Sam and Dean dragged in. She could make out bruises forming on their faces and she could only imagine what internal damage was done. With Liam she felt a pang. She didn't know the guy very long but she felt that she had dragged him into a mess that he had no part in. She controlled her breathing to keeping it from getting out of control and felt her throat convulse. "You want to play another game?"

"For you, I always like a good game."

"I'm not in the mood for one. This is between you and me." Angela felt her eyes tremor in their expression. She was concerned that she was dragging her boys into a mess from the past but it wasn't like they weren't involved considering some of those events involved Dean because of Castiel and all that mess.

"But you'll play anyway," Lenya replied with a knowing smile. "I know you little sister… just as I know Dean here." She beckoned towards Dean who managed to shake his head clear.

Angela knew what that meant. If Lenya had been in the pit, then that meant her suspicions about Dean's nightmares were correct. They always teamed together. "Not this time."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Lenya replied. "You see you have what I want to open that door and I have what you want though I can't understand why these two… Well I could understand about Sam and maybe the puppy here. I can't understand about Dean though."

"That's you're problem, Lenya. You don't understand what I see," Angela replied.

"No but it still is fun to torment you," Lenya replied. She gave a kidney punch to Dean and chuckled at his swearing. She got rid of him by flinging him aside and kept the grin when she heard the grunt. "Now give me the key or you'll end up scraping meat off the walls."

Angela felt her throat convulse. She knew this game well. Lenya was the best out of it and had played it multiple times with her in the pit. Angela remembered Lenya promising that it would stop if she agreed to do the same thing to the other hapless souls that ended there. That was then and now. She knew that if she gave up the Hunter's gauntlet, she would be letting Lilith break another seal.

"Don't give it to her, Angie," Sam said a bit muddled. He had been thrown around quite a bit and took a couple of hits to the head. He had been coherent while Lenya had taunted Angela but had remained quiet more out of trying to help Angela in not making it hard on her.

"The goradh is right aingeal. Don't be doing nothing stupid," Liam added.

The hard smack sounded loud in Angela's ears when Lenya dealt a double whammy to Sam and Liam. She heard Dean swear off in the corner. Looking at Sam and Liam, she could see faint traces of blood on their faces. She looked at Liam but her gaze lingered on Sam.

"It's really very simple little sister. I keep beating on these two until you give me what I need. They said you wouldn't budge but I know you better."

Angela looked at the door and then at Dean, who managed to get to a sitting position, then Liam who was shooting daggers at Lenya. Lastly she looked at Sam who was looking at her with complete trust in his eyes for her to do the right thing. The thing was the right thing meant his being beaten and possibly death. She couldn't do that… and she couldn't hand over the bracelet. There was only one solution she could see at the moment and she knew that no one was going to like it except maybe Lenya. She looked at the demon and said, "You'll have to fight me for it."

Lenya gave a smile. She knew little sister would play along. "As always you play the game. Love to, little sister." She made a motion and Alighieri came out. He would watch them while the fun began.

Angela shrugged off the bag and put it aside. She didn't remove Absolution though. It would be a fair fight. She saw that Lenya had pulled out her choice of weapon and sheathed them in a similar manner as she did. Angela took a step away from the bag and stood like she was ready to get into a standoff. She felt her muscles tense and become ready to spring into action.

* * *

Sam looked at Angela. He expected her to come up with some elaborate plan like a switch out. He didn't expect her to get into a fight. She always avoided it unless… It dawned on him. This was a necessary. He jumped slightly when Lenya bounded forward screaming and it was followed by Angela leaping forward with her war cry.

Angela and Lenya collided in midair like two stones hitting each other. It was like when two boxers pulled each other into a clinch. They locked their limbs and it was an interesting feat since it was a hard enough collision to spin them slightly as gravity pulled them down. It would have been near impossible to for ordinary humans to handle it since Lenya had grabbed her in a bone crushing grip.

They landed with a hard thump on the ground and on their feet. It was followed by hand to hand combat that tested their reflexes to the maximum. Angela went with the basics in terms of her defense. She remembered how Lenya liked to fight without a weapon and she was ready for it but she was also wary of the possibility of new moves. At one point they grappled and locked limbs. They were each trying to get a grip on the throat.

"You're holding back little sister."

Angela gritted her teeth as Lenya squeezed on her throat. She reacted by doing the same thing to the demon. "For you… never."

Lenya chuckled even though it was difficult to do so with the tight grip Angela was giving her. "You're right. You've improved a great deal but still holding back. Are you really that afraid of what you showed me before?"

Angela gritted her teeth. She hated it when she was goaded like that. She knew the boys had seen her when she vamped out. They saw the demon pulling thing but they didn't see what she had done when she had finally escaped. That was what she was afraid of doing but she knew she couldn't be squeamish.

Looking Lenya in the eye, she held on and swung the demon. It would wreak havoc on her neck but it was worth it. She swung Lenya aside and it loosened the demon's grip. Angela then used blocking maneuvers to knock the demon's arms away before she delivered a combination of punches to the torso. At the end she delivered a spinning back kick with enough power to knock the demon into a wall. It was a surprise when the ornate cornices fell off and on top of the demon burying her.

Angela took a breath and turned toward Alighieri and started walking towards Sam and Liam. She had little patience for him and when he came at her, she used her mojo to fling him aside and he hit the wall hard. It allowed her time to first untie Liam who thanked her and then she undid Sam. She asked, "You okay?"

Sam wriggled his arms the moment they were free and replied, "I'm fine. Angie, what about the…?"

"Don't worry about it. Once the night is over, there will be no problems," Angela replied as she did a cursory inspection of Sam's injuries. "Come on." She reached out to help Sam up when she was yanked off her feet and flung into a wall.

Sam called out, "Angie!" He was flung aside along with Liam.

Angela managed to land on her feet but that had been a blindsiding to her. The move hurt on her torso but her blood was up. She looked to see Lenya looking like shit and brandishing her blades. In response, Angela stood up and pulled out Absolution. She could feel him pulse in her hand and noticed it was the hand that had the gauntlet on it. It was like they were reacting to each other.

Lenya led the charge ready to deal serious damage. Angela narrowed her eyes as she felt the familiar thrill of battle. She leapt forward giving a war cry. Their blades clashed in a ferocious set of clangs. Angela pulled back into the basic stances of the advanced moves that Hapi and Satet had taught her. It did well against Lenya's maneuvers but Angela sensed that there was a bit of conflict within her arsenal.

The swords clanged hard and fast. Sparks had begun to fly and snap. Smoke was becoming visible. Sam managed to shake his head after hearing Dean call his name to clear it. He saw Liam looking like shit and bleeding from a head gash. He guessed that he didn't look much better as he looked to see Angela and Lenya clashing swords. As for Alighieri, he didn't give a rat's ass at the moment. He could only watch.

The blades locked and the smoke was rising. Both combatants looked at each other. It was Lenya that spoke first, "Give it up little sister and just give me the key."

"No."

Lenya made a slight face and a noise. She broke the lock and swung hard with both blades. The clashing blades resumed their spark. Lenya narrowed her eyes in pleasure at what she was going to do next.

Angela blocked the blows but could sense something wasn't right. It was like Absolution and the gauntlet were fighting for control. She tried forcing them both to work together and as she did so, she blocked one blade but missed the second and it made itself known as it caught her in her abdomen. It wasn't fatal but it could be if she bled out but that wasn't on her mind as she grunted in pain and grabbed the blade with her right. It was white hot as it came out and she collapsed.

"It would have been easier if you had just given it to me little sister but I would still need the blood of a Hunter," Lenya said as she took the blood covered gauntlet off and went towards the door and casting a malicious grin in the direction of the Winchesters, she put it on the lock.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh No! Angie got stabbed and Lenya has the key! Stay tuned for more on Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a shock to both Sam and Dean when the blade went in Angela's abdomen. Sam was aware that a sound came out of his mouth and he barely registered that Dean made a sound. He wasn't even aware that Liam had untied his brother. He was focused on the blood that was spilling from her abdomen and the pained expression and then her collapse. It barely registered that Lenya had taken the key.

Once it did, it clicked that she had to be stopped. Sam was on his feet and followed by Dean. They were jumped by Alighieri but Dean held him off. Somehow he had managed to get the demon killing knife and stabbed the demon in the arm. He yelled, "Stop it Sam."

Sam was already on it but he was too late as Lenya fitted the blood covered bracelet in the lock after giving him a malicious look. She said, "You're too late Sam. The seal has been broken." She laughed as she stepped away.

Sam glanced at Angela who wasn't moving. She was face down and he couldn't tell if she was still alive. He was close enough to pick up Absolution and slowly he did and held it pointed out. He was going to kill the bitch.

Lenya watched Sam pick up Absolution in amusement. She was surprised that he could handle the blade. "So what are you going to do now?" His non response enabled her to continue, "You know how to use that thing?"

Sam narrowed his eyes in anger and pointed Absolution at Lenya. He gave a slight raise in his brow to indicate that he was ready. He was angry but he held onto the hope that she would be okay. He wasn't sure that Angela was still alive but he knew she wasn't dead. How he knew, he couldn't explain.

"Do you really want to go up against me when I have the disposal of a violent natural force?"

"I don't know about you bitch but I'll stand with the goradh and do what I have to," Liam's voice came through as he stood beside Sam.

Sam couldn't say anything still but he was grateful for the support. He didn't know the guy but he could tell that he knew what mattered in the grand scheme of things. As far as feelings for Angela, he would explore later. He then took notice that Dean had joined them. His brother's brash manner made itself known, "I know I want a piece of you bitch."

Lenya gave a slight chuckle. The locks had finished and she heard the snarls from behind. They were ready to go. "This is pointless you know. The beasts are set free. They will consume all that is of the light and I have to hand it to not only the key but the blood of a Hunter."

Sam said nothing but raised Absolution up higher to claim an offensive. Lenya was pleased in that little sister had taught one Winchester well. She twirled her blades and swept her arms apart and shot Dean and Liam apart. She wanted Sam.

Sam flinched slightly when his brother and Liam were flung to the sides. It left him alone with the demon and the doors were starting to open. There had to be a way to close them but he was at a loss. He barely had time to dodge the swing that Lenya launched at him. He was able to counter by blocking the second swing.

Dean at the mean time shook his head to clear it. He hated being tossed like that. At least he had the demon killing knife. He moved his hand and touched an arm. He looked to see that he had landed near Angela. He paused and looked at her.

She was down but for the count permanently? Peering closer, Dean could make out the telltale signs of some form of breathing. She was still alive but she was in danger of bleeding out. She could die if they didn't get her out. He then heard a slight yelp. Looking up, he saw his brother back away holding his upper arm. The bitch had cut his brother.

It was natural for Rule Number One to come forefront to Dean's mind. He was also aware that he saw red every time Sam was hurt and he had seen red when he saw what happened to Angela. He felt bad that he didn't react in the same way though as he was doing now. He sprung forward and swiped at the demon. As a team, he and Sam took on the demon.

Dean remembered Lenya from the pit. He remembered her laugh as she laughed at his misery on the rack. Then she came in and tortured him emotionally and mentally. He remembered some comments in regard to his girl. He knew that Angela and the demon knew each other but what that bitch said about Sam and them together… she played on his fears and made it seem like a reality.

Since Dean had the shorter reach, he had to get in close. It didn't help that the knife was knocked out of his hand but he did managed to grab one of Lenya's arms. It left her open for an attack from Sam but she was quick. She flung Dean off and he flipped over and landed on his back and slid a bit. He grimaced but it wasn't for long since he felt a glob of drool on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw a very, _very_ pissed off wolf looking down at him. He was screwed since the thing was looking at him like a snack. He tried getting to his feet but he slipped and the thing lunged. Dean held up his arms to defend himself but the blow never came. Instead there were snarls and growls and the sounds of bodies colliding. Lowering his arms, Dean saw that two other wolves had appeared. One he recognized as the kid Roman; it wasn't that hard to forget the kid who helped them before. The other he wasn't sure but he could guess that it was the guy that had been captured with them.

They were snarling and growling against the two wolves that were trying to push their way out. They were fighting like those movie dog fights but Dean could see the blood and saliva fly. He managed to stand up but he was hit by a butt from one of the wolves and knocked down.

Meanwhile Sam had managed to continue deflecting and swinging at Lenya even though his sword arm was bleeding and it was sore. At one point he wished that he had learned how to sword fight with both hands. At this point in time though, he was doing the best he could but he could feel that it was taking a toll on his arm as he blocked and countered.

"You're doing very well Sammy. Little sister would have given up right about now."

Sam reacted and took a swipe. Since his arm was already weak from the injury it was easy for Lenya to deflect the blow and with a none too gentle kick, she kicked the blade out of this hand. Sam watched as the blade flew out of his hand and heard it clang on the ground. He turned back to look at Lenya swinging two blades at him.

"I take it you've been in a similar situation before Sammy," Lenya said as she watched his movements. "Little sister taught you?"

Finally speaking, Sam replied, "Taught me enough."

Sam remembered this scenario well since Angela liked to tease him about it and goad him into attacking and defending himself. She didn't go easy on him then and he had to give all he had. Going against Lenya was a different thing. All he had to do was get one of her blades nd even the odds. He was able to when he deflected a blow and wrenched one away.

"Very good," Lenya replied with a grin on her face as she watched Sam readjust his grip on her blade. She lunged forward and pulled out the stops with punches and kicks. She wasn't going to use her powers since it wouldn't be sporting even though Sam would be a good challenge.

Sam countered and on one move sparks flew. It was a bad distraction and Sam found himself getting a kick to the gut. It lowered his defenses and her found himself on his back and felt winded. He looked up to see Lenya walking towards him and saw the murder in her eyes.

* * *

Angela opened her eyes and found herself in familiar territory. At least she was not in the white dress. She was however in a white flowing shirt that bore a resemblance of kimono tops. The comfort was that she had her black slacks on but she was wearing a black sash and her head was covered by a veil scarf. She spent a few good seconds looking at her appearance trying to figure out who she was meeting this time.

She remembered full well that Lenya stabbed her in the abdomen and stole the bracelet. She virtually had let the key be stolen. Looking around, Angela muttered, "Great, I'm at the gates and I let the bracelet escape and a seal is broken."

"You've always been very direct even when you are sarcastic."

Angela turned to see who was speaking. She half expected to see Isis or even Wosret and she would even put up with Hades but the woman before her was neither of those. She raised her brow as she took in the chest plate and cloth. The woman looked like a mixture between samurai and a medieval knight. The hair was chestnut and the eyes were hazel and she had a smirk that was recognizable. She replied, "Yeah well sarcasm is warranted when shit happens that is usually not normal."

The woman smirked and replied, "And we usually react in the best way possible: through violence."

"We?" Angela raised her brow in disbelief. She made a motion with her hand and continued, "What is this we?"

The woman chuckled as if she had expected this reaction. She put a hand to her mouth to try to stop the laugh that threatened. It allowed Angela to see the gauntlet on the woman's wrists. The sigils were familiar. She lowered it before Angela got a completely good look of the gauntlet and said, "You know what I mean. We've been together for centuries."

It then hit Angela and she looked at the woman and opened her mouth. It couldn't be. It was not possible. Not with the conversations they had. "Absolution?"

The woman nodded, "You always were the intelligent one. I was amused at the misconception you had of me."

"You are the soul of Absolution? That is not possible since your 'voice' was…"

"Well it does sound different and most of the time swords are given a masculine attribute but few realize that that the female half can pack a pretty powerful punch. Plus it takes a woman to know a woman."

"You got that right," Angela replied half agreeing and still trying to absorb the fact that the soul of Absolution was a female instead of the male that she had always assumed it to be.

"Good you found her because we have a problem."

Angela looked up to see a man dressed like he was going for hunting. He too was wearing a recognizable gauntlet that she was very familiar with. If it were possible her eyes would have popped out of her skull. She couldn't help but say, "Oh hell no. Not you I'm not even supposed to whatever… wield you."

The man looked at Angela while he leaned over and asked, "What's going on?"

Absolution replied, "Oh just a little surprise at my true visage and apparently the slight technicality regarding you Orion."

Angela managed to calm herself down and said, "Okay I shouldn't be too surprised at seeing Absolution but why now?"

"We have no time for this," Orion said in a fit of impatience. "The seal is broken but we are needed to put them back."

Angela remembered with clarity the last things that happened. She had managed to catch a glimpse of Lenya put the key on the lock before she blacked out. She could put aside the fact that she was talking to the essences of her sword and the Orion's belt. She highly suspected that it had a soul, for clarity's sake, since it burned Akira but not her. "Right Ragnarok and the devil in the box."

Absolution smiled and motioned towards Angela, "See, she knows the score." She gave a slight smile in the direction of Angela. She wasn't put out by the attitude of the essence of the Orion's belt since he was concerned about what was going on in the world of the living.

"'She' is right here," Angela said in the same manner she would if she happened to be in the same room with the boys and they were talking about her. "Okay the fact is since I am here with you two means one thing: I'm virtually near death. Now usually I am given a choice of whether or not to go back and the last couple of times I was not asked but given a chance to fight back."

"And you know to a degree why," Absolution replied as she stepped forward. She walked until she was face to face and toe to toe with Angela. "I chose you but the other half of that equation is that you accept me. You had chances to reject me but you didn't."

Angela nodded as she studied the soul that inhabited the blade. "I chose it. It was what I was trying to tell Sam before Dean died and poorly. I was in denial for a long time and you stuck by me." She looked at the soul.

Absolution gave a slight smile as she put a hand up to caress Angela's cheek. She nodded as she replied, "We are Absolution. There are things that see deeper than what you can see. Right now though you have to stop Sköll and Hati."

"If you weren't so pushy," Orion cut in.

Angela realized what was going on. They were both competing to be at the forefront of this. They were souls made for battle and it was like putting two caged tigers in the same area to fight against the tide. Absolution had countered back with something that was rude… sort of. Angela said, "Stop both of you."

"I am the Hunter. I alone can stop them." Orion looked at Angela. "I allowed you because you are a hunter even though you aren't of the sacred lines. You have not let power corrupt you."

"I was here first."

Angela put her hands up like when she separated Sam and Liam. She knew that time was running out. She could feel it and she could hear Sam's thoughts. He was angry at Lenya for what she had done to her and he was hurting. His thoughts were full of what he had kept hidden behind the looks. She focused on the two and said, "Absolution is right. We chose each other. Orion, you chose me and I accepted you. Together we can fix this."

"It is written that the Hunter is the only one that can prevent Ragnarok," Orion began. He glanced at Absolution and then back at Angela and continued, "It was the duty charged by Artemis when she asked me to aide her lover in this sacred duty." He looked at the dhampir trying to discern how to get this right.

"I am well aware of the story," Angela replied. She took a breath. She could actually feel death starting to grab her. "You will do your duty but I can't leave Absolution behind. It is what I am. However, I think I got a plan."

"You think?"

Angela looked at Orion with a wry look. It was like dealing with Dean at times. She replied, "Considering that I got stabbed and now am here because I could sense you two starting to fight, me thinking a plan could work is really very good here."

"No arguments here," Absolution replied.

Orion looked at the two women. He knew that Angela had a point. He had made the correct choice when he gave her permission to wield him. Also there was the fact that she knew hunters who came from the sacred lines. Also Absolution told him that her wielder was very good at protecting things that contained power; that she was firmly on the side of the light and willing to protect humanity. He grudgingly could agree and when he used his special talents, he was convinced.

"You got a problem?"

Orion looked at Angela who was looking at him with a raised brow. He could chance trusting her. He nodded, "No problems. What do you have in mind?"

Angela glanced between the two and began, "It's a bit unconventional and it might break a few rules that I don't know about but if it works, it will help everyone involved." She took a look between the two and then a breath. She continued, "Orion is the only one who will be able to control the two that need to be stuck back in the cage so he'll need to take point."

Absolution rumbled a bit at that but she could see the point. "What am I to do?"

Angela gave a wry smile that indicated something that would be fun. Absolution knew that grin well and she waited while Angela replied, "What you have been dying to do since Augie suggested it the last time I killed myself."

Absolution grinned in reply, "I'm game."

Orion looked between the two and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Angela glanced between the two. "Just an advantage against a thorn in my side and we'll get the wayward puppies back in the playpen." She turned towards Absolution and gave a warning finger, "Be nice to Sam. I know you like it when he wields you and you like Dean. Off limits on the romance."

"As if," Absolution replied with a grin. She knew that it wasn't possible but it was going to be fun. "Let's get this game on."

Angela nodded and looked at Orion. He gave a nod knowing what he had to do. He stood ready and Absolution mimicked his moves as the words began to be uttered effortlessly from Angela's mouth.

* * *

Sam watched as the blade came with the intent to saw him in half. The blow didn't come as he watched a hand grab the blade and hold it in a firm grip. Looking up, he saw a woman dressed in armor with chestnut hair. The body was like Angela's in that it was athletic in proportions but he knew it wasn't because right off the hair color was wrong.

"That was not very nice," the woman said as she shoved the blade back.

Sam noticed that the woman was holding a sword. It wasn't any sword. It was Absolution. That wasn't right. "How…?"

"So I finally get to see you in person," Lenya said. "I guess when your wielder dies, you look for someone else." She was grinning at the woman with a sardonic grin.

It clicked as Sam realized who it was in front of him. "Absolution?"

"She said you were smart," Absolution replied. "She has faith in you that runs deep." She looked at Sam before looking back at Lenya.

"But little sister is gone. Soul swords often come to life when their wielder is near dead or dead."

"Don't be too sure about that."

It was almost comical when Sam and Lenya turned their heads to see Angela standing there holding the Orion spear. On her wrist was the bracelet but it wasn't the pretty jeweled piece that was hiding in plain sight. It was like the leather ones Sam had seen her wear but this one was metal like and the sigils were like the ones on her leather ones and they were mingled with other sigils that were probably related to the Orion's belt. What Sam was concentrating on was the splotch of red that had stained the front of her shirt.

Lenya narrowed her eyes and replied, "It's too late. My puppies are already tearing yours to shreds."

"Not on my watch," Angela replied as her eyes flickered. She was ready for the lunge that was from Sköll. She leapt aside, leaving Absolution to deal with Lenya and Alighieri, who were evenly matched against the lively blade and Sam who was ignoring the fact that what she had been telling them about Absolution was actually true.

Angela did a roll as she hit the dirt. She could feel Orion's power flowing throw her as she locked onto Sköll charging at her. When she had woken up it was in time to see the pair of wolves throw aside Liam and Roman in their wolf forms. All four were bloodied up from the fight and it didn't help that Dean had gotten a little knocked up from running away from the huge beasts. That would have to be attended to later.

Twirling the spear in her hand like a staff, Angela looked at Sköll as he looked at her with hunger in his eyes. She gave a slow smile, "I know what's going through your head. You smell the Hunter but you are confused and have every right to be."

It was slow work as she sidestepped carefully. She kept her eyes on Sköll as she moved around. She had to time this right and she was on limited energy. It didn't take a genius to tell her that she was on her last legs. The pool of blood she had woken up in spoke volumes.

Focusing on the wolf she narrowed her eyes. She knew it was confused. It smelled vampire but she hadn't forgotten her secret weapon. She said, "You smell vampire but you smell something else. You want to know."

The wolf tossed his head around. At one point he swung his head and knocked Dean aside as he was trying to get up. Angela watched but knew that she couldn't divert her attention. It gnawed at her but she knew that if she didn't get them back in the cage, their injuries would be for nothing. She kept Sköll's attention by calling out to him, "Hey. You know what you want. And I'm right here. Come and get me."

Dean shook his head. He had been surprised to see Angela up and running around. It was near impossible since he had seen the blood pool but he wasn't going to say anything as long as the two huge Cujo mutts were on the loose. He saw Roman wrestling with the other before he was flung down by the big guy. Well they were both big guys.

Hati ignored him since he was drawn to Angela. She was beckoning them to come closer. Dean was distracted though when he noticed his brother being thrown by the guy that had yanked them around before the whole thing started. His big brother instincts took over and he picked up the demon killing knife and charged forward.

It was rather satisfying to hear Alighieri shriek in pain as he stuck the knife in his arm. Dean gritted his teeth and was going to go in for the kill but he was given a hard push to the chest. Dean landed hard but when he looked up, he saw the demon split.

_Typical_, Dean thought. He was hauled to his feet by a firm grip and he was surprised to see a chestnut haired woman holding Angela's sword. He stammered, "Uh…"

"Thanks for the rub down. I enjoyed it thoroughly."

Dean didn't have much to ponder as the woman launched forward against Lenya. It was like watching Angela fight since sparks were flying and both combatants were moving fast. It was like déjà vu when he saw the sword get knocked away from her hand. Yet when she held up her hands, it was in a mock gesture of surrender.

It was completely justified when Dean heard the telltale whistling of the chakram through the air. He saw the chakram hit Lenya's hand and she reacted. All heads turned to see the chakram return to Angela as she held up her bloody right hand. Within the cage were the two wolves fighting over something. She slammed the bloodied gauntlet on the lock and the door closed.

Lenya screamed in rage, "No!" She started forward.

Angela's reaction was to hold up her bloodied hand. It was glowing like when she pulled Jade. Dean watched as Lenya roared in frustration and said, "This isn't over." She was gone after that.

Dean looked to see that the woman was gone and only Absolution was left. He turned to see Sam heading towards Angela who was leaning on the door and holding her side. There was only one thought after that.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally we see the soul of Absolution and we see Orion too. Interesting in how they work. Now all that remains is patching up Angie. Will she be all right? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Howl for the Sun and Moon...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The music in the tavern was rather lively and soothing for rock music. It had a bit of the folk twang to it and there were coupled dancing near the stage. Dean raised a brow a bit thinking that it wasn't that bad as he took a sip of Guinness. He looked over to see his brother drinking the stuff like it was nothing and was surprised. He said nothing though and continued to drink his own Guinness and thought about the last few days.

True a seal had been broken but a lot worse had been prevented. That much Castiel told him when he paid a visit while it was Samantha's turn to babysit much to the patient's displeasure but she humored him and she had admitted that she needed to take it easy. From what Castiel told him though, Dean had wanted to take a swing at the angel.

He felt that it was shitty to be nearby and not lift a finger to help her like a guardian angel was supposed to do and he let Castiel know that. The angel said nothing to Dean but gave a look. Dean thought the angel was going to let him have it but nothing happened. He didn't know that the angel had gone down to see her but the result was made known in the morning. Now the week was coming to a close and things were pretty much back to normal at the school.

The fights had virtually stopped mostly from the rumor that the guest lecturer was watching the whole school. It was pretty funny when Dean heard a few of them and could see why she always said things tongue in cheek when referring to the grapevine. The governors were satisfied that the school was still safe considering one had been possessed and the girl that had been Lenya's temporary meat suit was okay. That left the people that actually got into the fight in the chapel.

Roman and Liam both had minimal injuries even though they had been bloodied extensively. It looked like something out of one of those slasher films where the guy got all covered with blood. Liam had a few more scratches on his face and some bruises that were still prominent. It wasn't like he and Sam were better off.

Sam had the slash to his arm and they both had some bruises on their chests and ribs. They had been lucky that it hadn't been much worse though Sam had a mild concussion and he had one too and not to mention a couple of scratches to the face that made it seem like they had been in a bad car wreck. It was Angela though that had been the worse of the three with the bruises to her face and a couple of scratches, but the major injury was the stab wound and it was something of a miracle that she was able to get up and fight. She fought against them taking her to the hospital that was a few miles from the town.

She lived though and she had been badgered by Sam the entire way. It had been entertaining for Dean but he put his two cents worth in. She was fine and she resumed her teaching duties much to the grumbling of the school nurse. Now it was the end of the week and she was fine and they were about to be on their way in a couple of days. Liam had invited them to the tavern for a drink and some relaxation so they were here now.

Dean looked over to see Sam sitting with Angela. She was talking to him and she said something that must have been funny because a ghost of a smile appeared on his brother's face. It was the smile that was a genuine one that appeared for her; that was what Dean noticed anyway.

"Looks like the goradh and the aingeal are having a good time."

Dean looked over at Liam who actually looked a bit tougher with the slightly fat lip that was healing nicely. He gave a slight grin and replied, "She knows how to get the stick out of Francis' ass especially when she's had enough."

"I would agree," Liam replied as he took a sip of his Guinness. "She knows how to say something when it's important."

"I'll buy that." Dean took a pull and sighed. He looked at the Lycan and said, "So, things are fine here. Nothing's going to go to hell?"

"Not literally. Jarvis says that the board is in denial about certain things. They're not going to do anything to the school." Liam took a pull as he sat next to Dean. "So I take it the three of ya are going to head out when the tour is over."

"Move on to the next case. It's our job but I get the feeling that Angie will drag us back if you guys give us a call." Dean turned to look at Angela talking to Sam and they were laughing on about something but he could see the concern in Sam's eyes. There was a reason for it since she winced slightly and pressed a hand to her abdomen. She did say stab wounds were finicky. "She cares about this place a lot."

"I hope it's not the brats here," Liam joked. He watched what Dean was watching and then said, "She likes your brother."

"Old news for me," Dean replied as he turned to look at Liam. "I saw it before she did. It was and still is funny. Just wish that Sam would open his eyes more."

Liam made a slight sound at that. He looked at the pair and thought about something. He then replied, "Oh he cares about the aingeal. The slowness is maddening. Then I guess it's the curse of pain in the arse little siblings."

"Tell me about it."

Liam gave a slight chuckle, "I will. I got me a younger sister. Now that girl is stubborn to the bone and pigheaded. Got herself in trouble more times than I can count but I love her ta pieces. She's doing a rotation at some hospital."

"Doctor?" Dean asked more out of curiosity in that there was another healer out there.

"Of course. Our Pap was one before he died. Loyal to the Emerald Isle but joined the British army to fight in Afghanistan. Saw the bigger picture he did. Knew that the baddie threatened everyone and so he went. Mam of course stayed home and raised us in the life but acknowledged our desires." Liam took a pull of his drink. "We were taught to be warriors but out of the four of us, Teej and Tristian went into the family business."

"They're hunters?"

"Yep and loving it. They run the home front. Fiona and me came here. I did music and she did medicine."

"And a school guardian," Dean added. He liked Liam quite a bit.

"And I do my duty in making sure these brats are safe to live their lives. Someone has to do it and I always check in on Fi. If I didn't, I'd be the worst big brother ever." Liam paused to look at Dean. "Ya feel the same about Sam, don't ya?"

"And Angie," Dean clarified. Liam was the second person who seemed to understand his position in terms of being the eldest of siblings. "She may be older than me and Sam combined but she's family too. We'd do anything to make sure she's okay."

"And I see whether she wants it or not. She's not used to it but she is comfortable with it. She would do the same for you two. Fight to the death and as long as you both are fine, she is fine."

"You like her too don't you?" The question was right out of the blue for Dean but he had noticed the way Liam looked at Angela and he had teased Sam about it. Sam looked like a thundercloud when he teased him.

Liam didn't answer right away. He looked at Dean. "I feel a connection with her. I admire who she is which is a warrior but what ticks in her heart and soul; it's a beautiful thing. I don't know if the goradh knows it and I would kick his ass if he hurts her." He gave a look to say that he meant it.

As much as Dean would have threatened anyone who would threaten his little brother, he knew that Liam didn't threaten in that he would kill him. He actually found himself agreeing and saying, "I hear ya. Sam can be a bonehead about a few things." He frowned a bit and then asked, "Why do you call him gor… gora…"

"Goradh?" Liam gave a slight smile and explained, "It means brooding. I noticed Sam's expression when he was last in here."

"Actually it fits," Dean replied as he picked up his drink after getting it refilled. "He can be a little bitch especially about her."

Liam laughed a little and glanced at his watch. "Well I better get back ta the entertaining. I got a new one and it came with a little help from the aingeal." He took a final sip and he headed back towards the stage.

Dean took it as the opportunity to head back to where his brother and Angela were sitting. She had Sam smiling and laughing at something. As it were it was something she had heard through the school grapevine and it was about the new tutor. Looking closely, she had Sam blushing and Dean guessed it was something that would be between them.

Angela spotted Dean and said, "Finally. I was beginning to think that I would have to send a search party."

"You know me. I like giving you a challenge," Dean replied grinning. He took a moment to study her to assess how she was. He knew she was still feeling the stab wound but she went through it and he teased her by calling her robo-girl. "Being robo-girl again or are you having fun embarrassing Samantha here?"

"For me to know and you to probably never find out," Angela replied teasing.

"Come on Angie," Dean begged.

Angela continued to smile as she glanced at Sam. They had a long talk about what happened after she got fed up with him hovering around her beside and dogging her steps. She also had words with Dean who had been equally bad about the hovering and she didn't blame them. They saw what had happened but Castiel dropped by and made things a little better. She got them to back off a bit to a breathable presence.

The joke she had Sam blushing about was what the girls were saying about the new tutor being a tough bodyguard. She had worded it in a manner to elicit a laugh from Sam. He seemed better about the whole thing and Dean was too. She glanced at her wrist at the bracelet.

After the incident in the chapel, she went to hand it back to Jarvis for safe keeping but Jarvis handed her the note that Kaye had. It was written to her indicating his plans of giving it to her anyway. Something about trusting the abomination to keep it safe and that it was meant to be in the hands of a hunter. So she kept it on and it had learned to cooperate with Absolution so it was going to be an interesting ride.

"Please," Dean begged aware that he was embarrassing himself.

"No way," Angela replied smiling as she sipped her Guinness. She gave a slight sigh. "I'm glad to be on the road after this."

"You and me both," Dean replied, giving up on his campaign.

Sam nodded in agreement. He was glad she was okay and was surprised that she was up and about. Then again she had been taking a daily supplement of blood and had been taking it easy with her movements. "Same here."

"And we all agree on something. Maybe I should call the papers," Angela teased.

"Maybe you should," Dean replied. He noticed the bracelet and pointed at it, "So how do you feel about that?"

"Same as I do about anything the other side wants because it's powerful," Angela replied. "I don't like holding onto it but I get why and I feel I owe it to Kaye. Besides, Orion is interesting in conversation."

"At least it's not like Dean's porno reality," Sam replied taking a drink.

"Hey," Dean protested, "At least I wasn't saved by a sword that moved on its own. By the way Angie, she's one hot chick."

"And you're just happy because she acknowledged your… ability to make her feel good when you give her a spit and shine," Angela countered.

It would have gone on but Liam's voice filled the air as he announced his next song. Sam settled back and watched as the first chords started on the guitar and the song began. He watched as Angela turned and watched the musician sing a song about a warrior. The expression on her face had him thinking while the song was going on.

* * *

The room was quiet except for the sound of the piano playing in the music room. Since it was a weekend it wasn't that unusual since students did use their free time to study and practice. Some were creative in playing games with their lessons. The occupant of the piano though wasn't practicing for lessons.

Liam looked at the sheet music he had been writing. It was a comfort since he wasn't one to admit that he was rather sad that the school's visitors were leaving. It had been an interesting week and he could admit that he had spent the better part of it with Dean Winchester.

They were alike in that the things they cared about they would fight to the death about. Liam had found himself talking about his little sister Fiona and Dean talked to him about Sam and by extent Angela. Another passion they shared was classic rock and they shared many a beer while listening to classics and Dean spoke of a vinyl collection he had gotten one year for Christmas.

Liam also spent some time with Angela. Mostly it was to play duets and occasionally sing. She helped out since there was a music program to prepare for. All the levels had a performance and the biggest thing was the level three choir for the harvest program and she helped with the choosing of the songs and making it easy for them to pick up on.

Actually the kids picked the music but they didn't know how. Liam watched as Angela asked them questions about why they picked it and she worked with it. She pushed them into thinking about what they thought about the music. In the end she got them to think for themselves about how to sing it and the rehearsals went well. He was amused when they put their own dance moves to it and all she did was smile while she went to finish her week of lectures. He heard that the ancient weapons and mysteries had sparked a lot of interest.

Liam looked at the music he was writing, frustrated that his agent said the company wanted a new song to put out there. He had submitted World Heavy Load and was contemplating on An Aingeal Cré and the agent said they were good but the company wanted more. Liam knew what that meant. They wanted something that reflected the soul.

Liam looked at what he had composed and sighed. Those two he submitted he knew he probably should have kept small time. World Heavy Load he was inspired by his other job; the family business that he and Dean had been a bit glib over. An Aingeal Cré was inspired by his aingeal and the funny thing was that he knew her before he met her… well he met her in the tavern and then he figured out the song.

That he had the gift as his grandmother said was something he had a little trouble believing. He believed his gift was in music. He loved it with a passion and few of his songs he sung of his home and the longing for peace. Those had been hits and one rumor was that there were waves of cooperation in his mother country; not the national level but fences had been mended between the old rivalries like the vamps and wolves.

Somehow though, Liam felt he might be putting undue risk to the aingeal that made a difference here. Deep down, he knew that World Heavy Load described her in ways that she probably would never share with her friends. The song he was attempting to write now, he just wasn't coming up with anything except the tune. The words were elusive. He played the tune and paused where he was stuck.

"Sounds nice."

Liam turned to see Sam standing in the doorway where he had been listening. He raised his brow a bit, surprised that he was there. Liam was no fool though. He knew that Sam was polite in their conversations but that was all about it extended. He replied, "Sounds pretty but not clicking."

Sam pushed up from the doorway he had been leaning against and walked in. He didn't have much time but it was enough to get what he wanted said and he could afford to be nice. He walked up and replied, "So rinse and repeat works?" It was the best he could come up with since he wasn't too familiar with music terms.

Liam made a slight chuckle that sounded more like he was snorting as he turned towards his music sheets. He picked up his pencil and made a notation on the sheet music. "Usually does, goradh. It's called motif."

Sam knew that it was posturing but he could be the bigger man. He knew that Liam called him something but he wasn't sure of what. He continued on his current track of being polite, "Okay. So what are you working on?"

Liam glanced at Sam as he wrote down the sequence he did. He then picked up the last bars and played something. He had the tune all set and he just needed to write it down. He just wanted to be a bit of a pain to Sam. "Just a new piece. Gotta have something else besides teaching brats."

"Don't you like it?"

"I do," Liam admitted. "It's a passion and the family business is a job which I do aside from teaching. Small time me music is and I'm happy with it."

Sam nodded. Dean had told him that Liam was like them with the whole hunting thing and it being the family business. In Sam's view it seemed to work out. Liam and his siblings managed to have a life of their own… it was like they moonlighted while pursuing their passions. It wasn't ideal but to Sam, they looked happy. It was not too much different from Angela in that they were both considered freaks to outsiders and yet they lived like normal human beings. With that in mind, Sam said, "Thanks… for the help in the chapel."

Liam played with his foot on the dampener. He wasn't _that_ rude. "Part of me job. School guardian and all."

Sam decided to cut to the chase, "I know you could have let my brother become dog chow and you didn't. You did a job because it was there but I know you did it for Angie."

"You say the strangest of things Sam," Liam replied giving Sam a look that said he was crazy. He paused in his playing to get a good look at Sam. He knew Sam was right on but he wanted to see where his intentions lie. "I do the job because there's no one else except others who decide to do it or are thrown into it. Life of the hunter, mate. Quinn would do the same for me and we're traditionally enemies."

"You're a bad liar," Sam countered.

"Saying I'm a liar now," Liam countered back with a slightly dangerous look in his eye.

"I am where it concerns Angie," Sam replied. He wasn't in the mood to fight but he was willing to do it if to get his point across to the bullheaded Irish wolf man. "I can tell you like her and she likes you and I was a little out of line before."

"Is this an apology? From you, Goradh?" Liam raised his brow completely. He probably was going to pull a muscle.

"Yes," Sam replied trying not to be agitated by a name he wasn't even sure of its meaning. He took a breath and continued, "Angie… she means a lot to me and my brother. She's like a sister and we'd do anything to protect her. Traveling with her, a lot of guys at the places we stop at try to hit on her and…" Sam made a slight movement of his head.

"I get it. I'd do the same if anyone tried to get cute with Fi," Liam replied. Studying Sam though and thinking about his reaction, he developed a few ideas.

"She has few friends that she is close to and virtually no one in terms of a relationship," Sam replied feeling a bit embarrassed but more guilty that he was doing this behind her back. He was unaware that Liam was studying his reaction and developing an opinion.

"Oh so this is more about her virtue now," Liam replied confirming what Sam was getting at.

"If you are serious about a relationship… just… just don't take advantage of her. Don't hurt her." There was no hint of a threat in Sam's voice. "She's a good person and deserves better than what she has been dealt."

Liam heard the tone of Sam's voice. There was no threat like he would have issued to Fiona's boyfriends. It was almost resignation there that could have been mistaken for a parent trying to let their kid go and spread their wings. Liam could sense it was deeper and the poor sod in front of him didn't see it at that level. He nodded, "I agree with ya on that and I'm content with the being friends."

"She's a good person Liam," Sam repeated from an urge to make sure that he understood that. He shuffled a bit and added, "Well, I'll let you get back to your music. Um… here. If you need a hand on a job or something." He slid a scrap of paper with his number and email. He turned and walked away towards the door feeling like he had did something that seemed bad and he considered talking about her behind her back bad.

Liam watched as Sam headed out. Sam looked surprised that Angela had found him and it was clear when he asked how she was able to find him. Her response was interesting. It was a teasing grin and a slight shrug that said she didn't know. This week certainly had been interesting but nothing was as interesting as the sudden revelation he got just by observing the departing party.

It was like a shot in the dark and it was rare that he got those. When he did, they were worth the mad frenzy he got into as a result. This time though there was no need to be in a frenzy. It was a discovery that was a find of a lifetime for it was a rare and yet beautiful thing. He looked at his sheet music and at the notes he had written and thought about it for a moment.

He would send it in to the agent and not for the reason of money. Maybe it would help in the long run. Liam started to play the opening bars and muttered a few words. He played fully as the first words came out.

_We've met before_

_In a time before time_

_And many times over_

_But under the same sign_

_I can't explain it_

_But I feel it within_

_It pulses full of life_

_A sign of living_

_Separate but equal_

_One and the same_

_Traveling the long road_

_And calling each other's name_

* * *

The Impala tore down the highway with Dean at the wheel. The radio was blaring out one of his classic albums and Dean was singing out of tune. He gave his brother a smack to join in and got a slight face but Sam joined in.

Angela made her voice be known as she pulled Dean into tune. She was leaning forward resting her arms on the seat back. She looked at both of them and smiled as she undulated a note. When she finished, she looked at Sam who was looking at her with a slight smile and she smiled back.

_Traveling that long (long) road_

_Calling each other's name_

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it folks. A seal may be broken but hey continue on as always. Sam seems to have lighten up and told Liam to be kind to Angie. I wonder what Liam saw. Well stay tuned for a brand new adventure in 3.05 Day of the Dead...


	19. BONUS: World Heavy Load

**That World Heavy Load**

I carry a burden

Heavy upon my shoulders

A weight uphill to carry

All the world's troubles

I walk alone

Down the endless road

Wandering that road

~0~0~

Weary of time

Carrying this load

In a world disinclined

I've seen many things

The kind you'd never believe

~0~0~

(Refrain)

Life and death

They pass me by

Laughing at me

But I raise my head high

As I walk this road

Carrying this world heavy load

Carrying my world heavy load

~0~0~

This world I walk

Stained black n' white

It tears at me

But still I fight

Always been alone

Down the wandering road

~0~0~

(Refrain)

Life and death

They pass me by

Laughing at me

But I raise my head high

As I walk this road

Carrying my world heavy load

My world heavy load

~0~0~

(Bridge)

Always been alone

On this lonely road

Laughing at me

But I raise my head high

And still I fight

Carrying the world heavy load

Carrying that world heavy load

That world heavy load…

* * *

**A/N:** Hi folks. As a special treat this and two other chapters are bonus chapters with the full and complete versions of the songs sung by Liam. All lyrics are original. Enjoy.


	20. BONUS: An Aingeal Cre

**An Aingeal Cré**

Sunlight rises, night is done

Striding through the mists and battle has begun

There is no clock that time could tell

Amhrán na aingeal

~0~0~

Aye sing your sweet song

Aye lann an aingeal cré

~0~0~

Cors na Trá, O' beautiful song

Standing firm and standing tall

The sounds of battle, aingeal you hear the call

Charging forth into the fray

Lann an aingeal cré

~0~0~

Aye sing the mighty song

O lann an aingeal cré

Lan an aingeal cré swings through the air

Together as one with this shield maiden fair

Against those of darkness, Champion of all

Daor chroí my aingeal

~0~0~

Aye sing your mighty song

Lann an aingeal cré

~0~0~

When the day is done still will be there

The princess of warriors, shield maiden fair

Heaven blessed remain on earthen swell

Daor chroí o aingeal

~0~0~

Aye sing your mighty song

Amhrán na aingeal

Champion of all

With lann an aingeal cré

An aingeal cré

* * *

**Gaelic References:**

Amhrán na aingeal- song of the angel

lann an aingeal cré- blade of the earthen angel

Cors na Trá- beautiful song

Daor chroí- dear heart


	21. BONUS: Calling Our Names

**Calling Our Names**

We've met before

In a time before time

And many times over

But under the same sign

I can't explain it

But I feel it within

It pulses full of life

A sign of living

~0~0~

Separate but equal

One and the same

Traveling the long road

And calling each other's name

~0~0~

In the beginning

We were born

Together then

This I could've sworn

Then you were gone

And sent on your way

To wander alone

To wander each day

~0~0~

Separate but equal

One and the same

Traveling the long (long) road

Calling each other's name

~0~0~

Time and space are cruel

And we travel through fire

Hardships made to endure

To finish what we aspire

Like wisps of wind slipping through my hand

~0~0~

I traverse the world alone

Searching and seeking

I know not your face

But you are always speaking

You call from within

Your call is like a song

To find and together sing

~0~0~

Separate but equal

One and the same

Traveling the long (long) road

Calling each other's name

~0~0~

We're separate but equal

We call each other's name

Traveling that long (long) road

Calling each other's name

We've met before

And we call our names

Call each other's name…

* * *

**A/N:** This one is actually a foreshadowing of what is to come in later. If anyone can guess what it references to I have the virtual cookies available along with pie :)


End file.
